Odioso Vecinito
by Lady Alraune
Summary: Sakura,es la mas espectacular chica de la escuela. Hermosa, arrogante y caprichosa. De repente cae en las manos de un Nerd, que ira rompiendo su voluntad poco a poco ... Entren y disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_-Advertencia: la historia contiene lemmon explicito asi que si eres sensible o simplemente mente cerrada , porfavor no la leas , quedan advertidas :*_**

**_-Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a una excelente bloggera que la dejo abandonada , yo solo la he arreglado y terminado, adaptandola a un Sasu/Saku_**

* * *

**_ -El inicio-_**

Era un aburrido sábado por la mañana…

Ahí estaba yo, en el jardín de mi casa, tendida en un camastro con un diminuto bikini negro, mientras el Sol resplandecía con toda su fuerza y doraba lentamente mi cuerpo. Con un gesto coqueto unté un poco mas de bronceador en mis piernas y luego volví a recostarme.

_Esto es delicioso_, pensé con una sonrisa.

Si, definitivamente este era el final merecido a una gran semana.

Puse una tonta expresión de felicidad al recordar mis recientes éxitos en la escuela. Finalmente había logrado ser la capitana del equipo de porristas, y gracias a eso me había vuelto la chica más popular de la escuela. Ahora por todos lados me salían pretendientes guapos y millonarios, y por donde pasara las chicas se me quedaban viendo con una cara de envidia y asombro.

"Estúpidas…" Dije con un gesto triunfal mientras le daba un trago a una helada piña colada. ¿_Qué era más divertido? ¿Ser tan popular con los chicos o las reacciones envidiosas de las chicas? _

_Ah pero… ¿Qué importaba? T_odo era perfecto en mi vida.

Bueno…

..No todo.

Alcance a ver que en la casa de los vecinos, detrás de una de las ventanas de la planta alta se movía una cortina, y fijándome con atención me di cuenta que varios chicos estaban espiándome detrás de ella.

Esos idiotas. Seguramente los nerdcitos se están dando otra vez el gran espectáculo…" Dije con sarcasmo. Todos los sábados era lo mismo, apenas me sentaba a tomar el sol, mi vecinito Sasuke y sus amigos se las ingeniaban para espiarme.

Y claro, como ya había yo presentado algunas quejas, ahora siempre cambiaban de escondite para espiarme. A veces lo hacían desde una ventana de la casa de enfrente, otras se subían a los arboles cercanos, y unas cuantas mas hasta se habían colgado de los postes de Luz.

Aunque…

He de confesar que el ver tantos esfuerzos para admirarme me prendía un poco. Me daba mucha risa ver como a veces los chicos se caían de los arboles, o tenían divertidos accidentes en su afán voyerista, así que para recompensar un poco su esfuerzo había decidido poner un poco mas de empeño a mi papel de musa.

Así las cosas, siempre les daba un poco de "show", como hacer gestos sugerentes al ponerme el bronceador, arquear siempre que podía la espalda, o hasta quedarme en 4 mientras acomodaba mi toalla en el camastro, entre otras cosas. Y mi joven público respondía alegremente a mis coqueteos, porque nunca faltaba a su cita de los sábados.

Justo entonces voltee a ver de nuevo a la ventana y alcance a reconocer con dificultad el cabello azabache de mi vecinito Sasuke. De todos los chicos él era sin dudas mi fan No1, y cada que me lo encontraba en la calle o donde fuera se me quedaba viendo con cara de tonto, seguramente fantaseando las cosas más pervertidas conmigo.

_Pobrecito_, pensé con maldad, _es súper ñoño_.

Sasuke era el clásico cerebrito, la definición de lo que es un NERD. Se la pasaba encerrado en su casa, metido siempre en sus computadoras y juegos de ajedrez, y creo que la única mujer a la que veía (Aparte de su mama...) era a mí.

Bueno, hubo una época donde éramos más unidos. A veces sus papas salían y yo iba de niñera a su casa y me la pasaba muy bien con él. Pero en fin, los tiempos cambian y yo me volví popular, y el no. Que mal, pero así es la vida..

Entonces una gota de sudor resbalando por mi rostro me regreso a la realidad, y me di cuenta que el Sol estaba hoy muy fuerte. Y por el calor y casi sin darme cuenta fui quedándome dormida, hasta que pasados unos 10 o 15 minutos sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro y de mala gana abrí un ojo.

Era Sasuke.

Y venia vestido con el típico uniforme Nerd, de camisa desaliñada a cuadros, pantalones de mezclilla y su azabache cabellara despeinada. Y por si fuera poco, lentes.

-¿Dime?- Dije secamente.

-Eh..Sakura.. Perdona, no quería… despertarte. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo Sasuke con mucha pena.-Pero no aquí… mejor en mi casa.-

-Hm… ¿Es muy urgente? Estoy tomando el Sol, y..-

-S...Si... bueno, sí, es urgente...-

-¿En serio es urgente? Mira que si es una estupidez…-

-No, Sakura, te lo juro.. Es algo serio..-

-Bueno, pero más te vale que lo sea..- Respondí de mala gana y sin nada de entusiasmo lo seguí a su casa. Y cuando me abrió la puerta de su recamara pensé que estaría llena de sus amigos ñoños pero sorprendentemente estaba vacía. Eso sí, todo el lugar estaba lleno de computadoras y posters de superhéroes, y me asombre de lo poco que había cambiado desde que lo había visitado hace años.

Voltee a ver de reojo a Sasuke, que simplemente estaba absorto admirándome. Sonreí con vanidad ante la situación, ya que después de todo, ¿Cada cuanto una preciosa chica en bikini había estado en esta recamara? Creo que nunca..

-Bueno, ¿A qué viene todo este misterio?- Pregunte con impaciencia.

-Es que.. Hm.. Bueno, Sakura... Deja te muestro algo en la computadora.- Respondió Sasuke con nervios mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y tecleaba algo. Entonces en uno de los monitores aparecieron unas imágenes, que cuando las reconocí me quede helada.

En ellas aparecía yo en varios carros, dándole sexo oral a diferentes tipos.

-P..pero..¿Cómo fue que..?- Tartamudee, sin saber cómo era esto posible. Claro, en mi asenso a la fama había tenido que hacer algunos "sacrificios", como satisfacer de esa forma a varios chicos. Pero siempre había sido muy discreta, y según yo nadie más sabía.

-Son 100 fotos, Sakura, y en unas sales que…-

-C..cállate, Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que las tomaste? ¿Me estabas espiando?- Dije con las manos temblando por la rabia.

-Bueno..sí, si eso quieres saber..-. Respondió bajando un poco la mirada.

Entonces dejo de pasar las imágenes por la computadora y se volteo en su silla para verme de frente. Era obvio que Sasuke estaba también muy nervioso por la situación, y sudaba copiosamente. Pero claro, no tan nervioso como para detener su chantaje.

-Y..¿Que quieres por las imágenes?- Pregunte tratando de calmarme.

-Bueno, son 100 fotos, Sakura, y yo..-

-¡Ya sé que son 100 fotos, maldita sea! Ahora dime qué quieres..-

-Shhh.. , nos van a oír mis papas. Mira.. te propongo algo..-

Trate de calmarme de nuevo, ya que Sasuke tenía razón. Nadie más tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Te escucho...-

-Mira.. te voy a ir dando las fotos, una a una, si tú haces ciertas cosas por mí. ¿Te parece bien?-

-¿Cómo que cosas?-

-Por ejemplo.. te doy 20 si aceptas ser mi novia por todo lo que dure esta situación. Bueno, no una novia de verdad, pero por lo menos en la escuela frente a todos.-

-P..pero, ¿Estas loco? ¡Sasuke, eres un estúpido..!- Grite, y con un gesto irritado camine hasta la puerta.

-Si sales de este cuarto, enviare las fotos a todos en la escuela ahorita..- Respondió Sasuke en un tono amenazante, y me detuve de golpe.

¡_Maldición_!

Con muchísima frustración le di un golpe a la puerta y resignada di media vuelta y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Bueno.. suponiendo que acepto y me das esas 20 fotos. ¿Qué más quieres?-

Sasuke dudo mucho antes de responder mi pregunta.

-Sexo oral..-

-¿Pero que te has creído, grandísimo idiota? ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!"-

Sasuke se mantuvo impávido.

-Como regla, para que valga como sexo oral, mi.. semen, debe quedar en tu cuerpo. Si no, no te daré nada.-

Me quede helada al oír eso.

-S..Sasuke.. por favor.. -Dije en un tono ya mas suplicante. -Tu no te atreverías a.. mostrar las fotos a los demás. ¿No?-

-Sakura, me has tratado tan mal estos últimos años que a pesar de que te quiero.. Sí me atrevería. No has hecho nada por merecerte otra cosa-

Me sentía a punto de llorar.

-P..por favor, Sasuke.. no me hagas esto, yo…-

Sasuke se conmovió un poco al verme así, pero entonces me dijo:

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Sakura, más que lo que te acabo de decir. Si no aceptas, hare lo que tenga que hacer… ¿Entiendes nena?-

Era demasiado. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas y como niña chiquita cubrí mi rostro con las manos. Estaba siendo chantajeada de la forma más sucia, y encima me sentía traicionada por Sasuke. Creí que al menos éramos amigos…

-Por cada ocasión te daré una foto. Cuando tengas las 100, te prometo que destruiré el disco duro en el que las guardo.-

Yo seguía llorando sin parar.

-Mira, si quieres ve y piénsalo. ¿Ok? Pero mañana en la escuela quiero que seas una novia muy cariñosa.. ¿Entendido? Besitos y apapachos, no quiero que me trates como siempre.-

-Estúpido…-Dije en voz baja, apretando los puños de impotencia. Sin darle tiempo a nada salí de su recamara azotando la puerta, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en mi cama, llorando desconsolada.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora, que tengo todo como siempre he querido?- Me lamentaba una y otra vez, apretando la almohada.

Sabía que estaba en las garras de Sasuke. Simplemente, no tenía salida. O me volvía su "novia", o seria humillada frente al mundo. Definitivamente la segunda opción era la peor, no me imaginaba lo que dirían mis padres al enterarse, o la escuela, o mis amigas…

_Oh Dios_…

Mañana seria un día espantoso.

* * *

*** Al otro día, en la Escuela… ***

Apenas llegue a la escuela vi con alivio que todo parecía normal. En la entrada principal todo era un caos, con mil personas caminando por todas partes, y como siempre las miradas de todo el público masculino puestas en mí. Claro, yo contribuía a eso, ya que hoy me había vestido con una sexy camisita blanca y faldita corta a cuadros, que me daban una apariencia sumamente sensual, como de colegiala perversa.

Me mordí los labios con una expresión coqueta, ya que sin importar lo que suceda hoy, al menos me vería bien.

Pero en eso vi a Sasuke llegar en su motoneta y se me helo la sangre. No solo venia vestido de forma espantosa, con una bata de laboratorio blanca y el pelo desaliñado, sino que al verme rápidamente camino hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza, dándome un pegajoso beso en la mejilla

-Mi amor, que linda te ves..-Dijo en voz alta mientras yo trataba sutilmente de alejarlo.

-C..cállate, estúpido, así no.. - Respondí en voz baja, apenada por el espectáculo que estábamos dando. Y qué gran show debía de ser, porque ahora todos, absolutamente todos estaban mirándonos.

Seguramente era la sorpresa del siglo. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura, la chica más popular del universo, fuera la novia del máximo nerd, Sasuke? Y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar: _"¿Viste eso?" " ¿A poco ese es su novio?" " Pobre chica, tiene pésimos gustos.._ "

Mi reputación iba en picada.

_Oh Dios, no_.

PeroSasuke estaba al parecer muy feliz por todo esto. Con una sonrisota seguía pegado a mí como sanguijuela, y sus brazos me mantenían inmovilizada, sin poder escapar.

-S..suéltame..-Dije con fuerza, a lo que el reticentemente obedeció.

-¿Pensaste bien lo de ayer, Sakura?-

-S..si.. mira, por las 20 fotos acepto ser tu novia. Pero no te voy a dar besos en público ni nada, ¿Entendido?-

-Mira, tu no haces las reglas, si no hay besos no hay trato. Es más, voy a enviar las fotos ya mismo.- Respondió molesto .

-E..espera..- Lo sujeté de la camisa. -Bueno.. algunos besos ¿Ok?-

-Eso está mejor. Me gusta verte tan obediente.-

-Y.. ¿Cuándo quieres que.. suceda lo demás?- Pregunte mordiéndome los labios.

-Al rato te digo, Sakura, pero ahora tengo hambre y quiero ir a la cafetería. ¿Vamos, mi amor?-

-Estúpido..- Le dije al oído, y sin poder evitarlo nos pusimos en marcha. Claro, con su brazo rodeándome la cintura, como todas las parejitas caminan. Yo iba súper incomoda, pero mi situación se iba a poner mucho peor en unos segundos más.

Al dar la vuelta a una esquina vi que mi grupito de porristas estaba platicando alegremente en el pasillo, y con horror me di cuenta que sería inevitable un encuentro con ellas. Sin poder hacer nada más, trate de poner la mejor cara posible ante la situación.

Y entonces, casi de forma simultánea todas mis amigas voltearon a verme, con una expresión desconcertada.

¿S..SAKURA?- Pero.. a dónde vas?- -¿Eres tú?-

Me mordí los labios con impotencia, sin saber qué hacer. -Eh..este.. si, voy a la cafetería con mi novio. Les presento a Sasuke..el…es mi novio.-

Mis amigas no podían creer lo que veían. Y para colmo Sasuke les sonrió con la cara más idiota que tenia y dijo triunfalmente: -Si, Sakura es mi bomboncito-

"Oh Dios.." Puse una carita de angustia al oír su comentario. -Bueno, al rato las veo, chicas.. voy con..mi novio, a comer algo.-

Pero al parecer ellas seguían en shock, y no dijeron nada.

Y yo me sentía súper apenada, y para evitar que me reconocieran aun más me cubrí la cara con las manos mientras nos poníamos nuevamente en marcha hacia la cafetería. Durante el trayecto no podía evitar pensar acerca de que tan bajo podría caer mi reputación, y supe que tenía que hacer algo ya. De alguna forma debía lograr que Sasuke me diera las fotos de la forma más rápida posible.

Si, debía existir alguna forma...

Entonces llegamos a la cafetería, y Sasuke me llevo hasta una mesa llenísima de Nerds como él. Y antes de que me pudiera sentar me dijo: -Bomboncito, ¿Me podrías traer una charola con fruta y cereal para desayunar?-

Con furia en la mirada me le quede viendo, y le dije al oído: -No soy tu sirvienta, estúpido..-

-Mira Sakura, eso es lo que hacen las novias. Si no puedes, pues voy a tener que..-

-Ya..ya, no lo digas. Voy por tu maldita fruta..- Respondí con impotencia, y entonces fui a formarme para comprar el desayuno, aun mas frustrada porque el muy idiota ni siquiera dinero me dio para la comida.

Pero entonces voltee a ver de nuevo la mesita de los Nerds y me di cuenta que todos seguían impactados, platicando con actitudes misteriosas entre ellos. Con una sonrisita sarcástica pensé que definitivamente esto era algo importante en sus vidas, ya que por fin "Uno de su clase" había logrado atrapar a una de las porristas.

Y así estuve analizándolos durante un rato, hasta que por fin me atendieron en la cafetería y volví con la charola a la mesa. Pero justo cuando me iba a sentar Sasuke dijo: -Mi amor, ¿No te quieres sentar en mis piernas?-

Y claro, lo dijo de tal forma que TODOS ahí lo pudieran oír, y al instante miles de miradas se clavaron en mi. Y cuando le puse a Sasuke mi clásica expresión de odio él solo sonrió de vuelta.

"Uff…" Resople con resignación, y con un saltito ágil me senté en las piernas de Sasuke, que inmediatamente me abrazo por la cintura y me apretó contra él. Y claro, su erección contra mis nalgas fue evidente.

-Eso, mi noviecita obediente.- Dijo dándome un beso en el cuello, a lo que el resto de sus amigos respondió con un griterío tremendo. Y yo me quería morir ahí mismo, y con muchísima vergüenza trate de no voltear a ver a nadie y desayunar en paz.

_Dios, esto es humillante. Soy como su maldita mascota de lujo_.

Y así pasaron 30 "Eternos" minutos…

Y en medio del mas total aburrimiento vi por enésima vez mi plato vacio, y al ver el de Sasuke apreté las manos con irritación, ya que el maldito ñoño todavía tenía su plato intacto, y por si fuera poco estaba metido en un debate acerca de no sé qué reacción química con otros cerebritos. ¡A este ritmo estaría sentada en sus piernas una semana más…!

_Bueno, al menos el nerdcito se la había pasado dándome un suave masaje en la espalda y.._. _Uf... se siente riquísimo_. _Quizás no todo sea tan malo_, pensé ingenuamente.

O quizás sí. De repente oí que algunos de los chicos retaban a Sasuke y le decían: -Bueno, si es tu novia dale un beso...-

-¿Qué…?- Pregunte volteando a ver a los chicos, que con ansiedad nos miraban a los dos como si fuéramos especímenes de un zoológico. Entonces mire de reojo a Sasuke , y vi que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. A pesar de nuestro "trato", era evidente que tomar la iniciativa para besar a una chica era aun territorio desconocido para él.

Y el resto de sus amigos parecía darse cuenta también de esto, y como un tiburón que huele la sangre esperaban de forma no muy discreta su fallo.

Y…

No sé que me paso, quizás sentí lastima, o ternura… o no sé. Pero decidida me di la vuelta y con un gesto apasionado deslice mis dedos en su cabello y le di el beso de lengua más intenso y perverso de la historia. Mis labios encontraron los suyos y mi lengua entro sin piedad en su boca, explorando cada centímetro de ella, mientras Sasuke solo podía responder torpemente moviendo los labios como desesperado, pero en una cadencia deliciosa.

Y al ver su reacción agresivamente me apreté contra su cuerpo aun mas, como gata en celo, y durante casi dos minutos no hubo poder humano que nos pudiera separar. Durante todo este tiempo deje escapar algunos tiernos y sexuales quejiditos, y cuando finalmente mi boca se separo de la suya vi que un delicado hilo de saliva colgaba entre nuestros labios. Use mi lengua para cortarlo, y con una sonrisita malévola le dije al oído: -Esto cuenta por dos fotos.. ¿Ok?-

-S..si…- Respondió con apuros, casi sin aire. -Gracias, Sakura..-

-De nada, estúpido..- Dije sin poder evitar reírme un poco.

El silencio en el comedor era absoluto.

Los nerds nos miraban con la boca abierta, impresionados. Y de repente alguien grito algo que sonó a celebración y se desato la algarabía y el griterío fue ensordecedor. Al parecer tenían un nuevo héroe Sonreí con picardía al ver esto, y sin darme cuenta recargue mi cabeza en los hombros de Sasuke.

De repente sonó el timbre que señalaba el fin del descanso y todos en la cafetería fueron saliendo en estampida de vuelta a sus clases. Pero Sasuke no me dejo levantarme, y me le quede viendo con desconcierto sin saber a qué iba todo esto. Finalmente dijo: -Sakura, tengo un plan.. ¿Ves esa bodeguita al fondo?-

-Si.. ¿Qué tiene?- Dije viendo unas puertas pequeñitas en el costado de la cafetería.

-Ahí quiero que me des la primera mamad.. perdón, nuestro primer trato.- Dijo con pena.

-E..estúpido.. - Le recrimine, sonrojándome visiblemente. Y lo peor de todo es que la idea me.. prendió un poco. -Bueno.. supongo que cualquier lugar es bueno para eso… en fin, vamos..-

Sasuke no pudo evitar poner una cara de alegría y al ver que la cafetería se quedaba vacía me agarro de la mano y corrimos en dirección de la bodeguita. Pero cuando Sasuke abrió la puertecita y pude asomarme adentro vi que era un espacio ultra reducido. Apenas si cabrían dos personas, entre escobas y limpiadores.

-¿E..estas seguro…? Esta súper sucio, y.. podrían salir ratas.- Dije titubeante.

-Si, Sakura, entra.. no tengas miedo.-

-Es que..-

-ENTRA..- Dijo Sasuke con voz autoritaria y entrecerrando los ojos , lo que me causo un ligero escalofrio en la espalda.

-B..bueno..- Respondí resignada, y entonces como pude me metí. Sasuke me siguió inmediatamente y cerró la puerta, dejándonos a los dos en la oscuridad. Bueno, al menos eso era mejor, porque así el no podría ver mi rostro cuando se la estuviera mamand.…

-No tengas miedo, Sakura, traje una linterna..- Dijo inoportunamente , sacando un aparatito de su bolsa.

_Oh Dios. ¿Qué no me saldría nada bien nunca_?

Suspire desilusionada, viendo con impotencia como la oscuridad del lugar desparecía por completo.

-Ahora Sakura.. creo que debes arrodillarte ¿No?- Dijo Sasuke con viril orgullo.

-Idiota..- Respondí a la vez que con dificultades bajaba hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el frio suelo. -Ya está…-

Pero de repente Sasuke se volvió a quedar paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Y así pasaron varios incómodos minutos, hasta que le pregunte: -¿Y bien..?-

-Es que.. yo nunca.. -

-No me digas que.. ¿Nunca te han hecho.. sexo oral?- Pregunte en tono de burla

-Y..yo.. bueno. No…nunca.-

-Bueno.. si te da tanta pena, pues da por hecho el asunto y todo arreglado.- Respondí con malicia.

-No, ¡Nunca!- Respondió Sasuke con el orgullo herido, y de un golpe se bajo el zipper y saco una enorme verga de su pantalón.

-Oh.. wow.. no pensé que.. es que.. - Dije atontada, viendo ese magnífico miembro erecto frente a mí. -A poco.. ¿Así de grande?-

-S..si..- Dijo con pena Sasuke

He de confesar que el platillo frente a mí se veía delicioso. Mi boca se humedeció con ansiedad, anhelando comérselo, y las dudas en mi mente desaparecieron. -No te muevas.. ¿Ok?-

Y acto seguido abrí mi boca de par en par y con firmeza fui comiéndome su verga hasta que tuve casi 7 cms dentro. Entonces apreté los labios alrededor de ella y fui moviéndome de regreso a la punta, succionando con todas mis fuerzas mientras que con un gemidito sensual le daba un delicioso masaje.

Y casi de inmediato mi mano derecha se apretó contra la base del falo y entonces comencé a masturbarlo violentamente, de atrás para adelante con firmes movimientos, mientras mis labios se deslizaban a todo lo largo, sin parar ni un segundo.

-Ah…agh.. Sa..Sakura… - Dijo Sasuke con apuros, apuntándome la luz de la linternita con su mano temblorosa.

-¿MMFf….?-Gemí en tierna respuesta, y seguí mamando.

Sonreí con malicia, ya que mi plan era claro. Debía volver loco de placer a Sasuke, para así sacarle lo más rápidamente posible las fotos. Y si mi boca tenía que pagar las consecuencias, ni modo..

La verdad, no me la estaba pasando nada mal. Y claro, ayudaba mucho que no veía otra salida.

Y así, entre dulces gemidos, mi mano siguió moviéndose rápidamente a todo lo largo de la verga de Sasuke, mientras mi lengua se retorcía como serpiente alrededor de la punta, alternando entre succiones y lamidas. Y por el sutil sabor a semen en mi boca supe que no tardaría en venirse. Mi boca había hecho a muchísimos chicos terminar rápido, pero nunca tan..

Y entonces sucedió.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al sentir como espesos y calientes chorros de leche explotaban adentro de mi boca, y casi inmediatamente sentí ganas de volver el estomago. A pesar de mis innumerables aventuras orales, el sentir el semen en la boca aun me daba nauseas, y nunca había logrado tomármelo.

-S-sakura.. oh.. Sakura..- Decía débilmente Sasuke , recargándose contra la pared. Y justo entonces sus manos agarraron mi cabeza y me impidieron escapar.

"¡Mfmf….!"

Parecía que Sasuke nunca había tenido un orgasmo en su vida, porque su leche seguía cayendo en mi boca de forma interminable, hasta que después de varios segundos el torrente se detuvo. Ahora venia lo más difícil, tenía que..

..Tragar.

-Vamos, Sakura… -Dijo Sasuke apuntándome de nuevo con la linternita.- quiero verte haciendo eso. Recuerda que si no tragas no hay trato.-

_Ugh_…

Nunca había logrado tomarme el semen de nadie, ni siquiera con algunos chicos guapísimos de la escuela. Y ahora estaba aquí, en una bodeguita, con la boca literalmente llena..

Y juro por Dios que no sé que me sucedió...

Cerré los ojos y de golpe di un poderoso trago y mi boca quedo vacía. Sentí escalofríos en la piel al sentir como el espeso liquido resbalaba por mi garganta y llegaba a mi estomago, pero mantuve la compostura.

"Agh…." Dije con asco.

-Eso es, Sakura, buena chica.. a ver, abre la boca y muéstrame que te lo tomaste.- Dijo Sasuke mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado pintada en su cara

-Idiota…- Le respondí entre dientes, y con actitud sarcástica obedecí, y Sasuje puso una cara de inmenso orgullo al ver que no quedaban rastros de su semilla en mi boca.

-Si, seré muy idiota, pero ahorita tienes mi semen en tu estomago, Saku. Con eso me basta..-

La frase me hizo enojar muchísimo, y en respuesta apreté los puños con impotencia. No sé que me detuvo para darle un golpe en los hue… ahí mismo, pero finalmente logre calmarme y le dije:-¿Ya terminamos aquí?-

-Si.. ya. Voy a tomar una clase de Biología, pero quiero que me esperes a la salida. ¿Ok?-

-P..pero, S-sasuke, esa clase termina a las 3, mi última clase es a la 1…- Me queje.

-Eso no me importa. Espérame en la entrada.-

-Pero..-

-No está a discusión esto, Megan. ¿Ok?- Te dije que no me importaba , ahora obedece-

-Idiota… está bien, te esperare.-Respondí enojada.

Sasuke me dio otra palmadita en la cabeza y acto seguido salió de la bodeguita, dejándome sola.

"El muy estúpido.. ¿Qué se ha creído?" Refunfuñe, levantándome poco a poco. Pero entonces sentí algo curioso entre las piernas, y al revisar me di cuenta que mi pequeña tanguita blanca estaba empapada.

_Oh Dios. No será porque lo había… ¿Disfrutado? _

_No, claro que no_.

_Que idea tan estúpida_…

Me reí un poco ante mis absurdas ideas, y trate de no pensar más en eso. ¿_Yo? ¿Excitada por un nerd? ¡Ja! Nunca…_

Entonces con mucha prisa salí de la bodeguita y me puse en marcha a mis clases. Pero una vez ahí era como si no hubiera asistido, porque durante todo el tiempo hasta la salida estuve como atontada, sin poner nada de atención.

Así fueron pasando las horas, hasta que finalmente dio la una de la tarde y todo mundo salió corriendo a su casa..

Excepto yo, claro.

Frustrada, me quede esperando en la entrada a que mi "noviecito" saliera….

* * *

_Hola chicas n-n espero que se encuentren bien , bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con mis perversiones muajjajajaj , esta vez les traigo un longfic :D aun no se cuantos cap seran , esta muy interesante esta historia , bueno sin mas espero que la disfruten muñecas :*_

_Reviews?_

_Lady Alraune*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Advertencia: La historia contiene lemmon explicito asi que si eres sensible te recomiendo que no la leas._

_Disclaimer : los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a una excelente bloggera que dejo esta historia abandonada, yo solo la he terminado,. adaptandola a un Sasu/Saku_

* * *

Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Eran las 3:25, y Sasuke aun no salía. ¿_Quién se creía el muy estúpido para tenerme así esperando?_ Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, el muy idiota apareció en la entrada junto con varios de sus amigos.

-¡Idiota, me pudiste haber avisado que te tardarías…!- Le reclame indignada.

-Perdona, Sakura, es que me quede emocionado con un experimento.. - Respondió sinceramente apenado. -Pero no te preocupes, te voy a compensar la espera.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo…?-

Sasuke fue rápidamente al estacionamiento cercano y volvió a toda prisa con su vieja motoneta.

-Este es el premio, un paseo en motoneta..- Dijo con singular alegría.

Me quede helada. Ya había visto la espantosa motoneta en otras ocasiones, pero ahora que la tenía cerca se veía aun peor. Era un montón de chatarra oxidada y mal pintada, con golpes por todos lados, y daba la impresión que al pasar por un tope se desarmaría en pedazos.

-P..pero.. esa cosa es un asco. ¡Esta espantosa! Ni pienses que me voy a subir a tu porquería..- Respondí con desdén.

Sasuke se quedo muy serio, evidentemente herido por mi reacción.

-Sakura no vuelvas a hablar así de ella, Chappy ha sido una motoneta excelente.-

-¿Chappy? No me digas que le pusiste nombre a esa basura..-

-¡No es basura, es mi motoneta!- Dijo Sasuke muy enojado.

-Como sea, no me voy a subir a eso… -

-Bueno, si no te subes… supongo que tendré que ir a enviar unos emails en la casa..- Me amenazó.

Me puse roja de coraje al oír eso y sentí unas ganas infinitas de reventarle la cara con una cachetada en ese momento. Pero algo en mi interior me contuvo, sabiendo que mi reputación pendía de un hilo.

-¡Esta bien, maldita sea! ¿Ok?-

Y entonces como pude me subí al espantoso armatoste, cruzando los brazos en evidente reproche. Pero para mi sorpresa Sasuke se sentó atrás de mí, apretándose descaradamente contra mi espalda. Y de nuevo, su evidente erección contra mis nalgas me saco un suspiro coqueto.

-¿Pero...que haces? ¿No deberías ir adelante?- dije en un suspiro y cerrando los ojos

-Voy a ir atrás, Sakura, creo que se siente mucho más rico.- Respondió con cinismo mientras hacia un gesto como si me fuera a abrazar, aunque solo era para agarrar el manubrio de la moto con las manos.

Refunfuñe un poco. Sin dudas la escena era ridícula. La capitana de porristas sentada en la más espantosa motoneta de la historia, y para colmo con un Nerd calenturiento atrás.

-Oh Dios.. Ojala nadie me vea…- Dije para mí, suspirando.

Entonces Sasuke prendió el aparato y acelero unas cuantas veces a modo de prueba. Finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro nos pusimos en marcha. Y bueno, he de admitir que no todo era tan malo, ya el viento en mi rostro se sentía delicioso. Durante un segundo hasta pensé que podría ser divertido todo aquello.

Pero mi suerte nunca duraba mucho.

La vuelta a la realidad fue de lo más cruda posible. Frenando con fuerza la motoneta, Sasuke se apretó de nuevo contra mi espalda, y pude sentir como su erección se apretaba con muchísima lujuria contra mis nalgas. -¿Podrías alejarte un poco, Estúpido? Me estas apretando demasiado..-

-No..- Me dijo con una risita. -Se siente riquísimo estar aquí atrás.-

-Idiota..- Dije dándole un codazo ligero en la costilla, pero ni así se alejo de mi espalda.

Entonces coloco su barbilla en mi hombro, para evitar mi largo cabello que se mecía hacia atrás con el viento. Y de forma desafiante se apretó mas a mí y para evitar alguna reacción negativa acelero aun más la motoneta.

Resignada, no tuve más remedio que permitir que la situación siguiera. A toda velocidad fuimos avanzando por mil calles, y justo cuando iba a cantar victoria de que nadie nos había visto…

…llegamos a un alto y nos detuvimos. Y en ese momento un hermoso corvette negro convertible se coloco a nuestro lado y reconocí al conductor.

Era Neji Hyuga, uno de los jugadores estrella de futbol de la escuela y el galán más perseguido por las chicas. Y claro, uno de mis tantos pretendientes. La ocasión no podía pintar peor, y justo cuando trate de cubrirme la cara para evitar que me reconociera, me dijo: -¿Sakura? ¿Eres tu…?-

_Oh Dios_.

-Ah… -Dije volteándolo a ver con una expresión tonta- H..hola Neji.. ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Eh.. me dirigía a mi casa. ¿Y.. tu?- Contesto visiblemente extrañado de verme ahí, trepada en esa espantosa motoneta con un idiota.

-Eh.. pues yo..-

-Es mi novia, y la llevo a su casa..- Interrumpió Sasuke , dándome un ridículo beso en el cuello.

-¿El es tu novio, Sakura?- Pregunto de forma grosera Neji, sin dignarse voltear a ver a Sasuke .

-Este.. si. Te quería hablar de él, pero.. "-Dije con la cara colorada de la vergüenza.

Nejil volvió a ver a Sasuke, y por su expresión burlona vi que sin dudas mi reputación sufriría muchos más daños cuando lo contara a sus amigos. Entonces la luz verde se prendió y en un instante el corvette acelero a toda prisa y se perdió a la distancia.

-Dios, eso fue horroroso... ¿Tenias que abrir la boca, estúpido?- Regañe a Sasuke.

-Pero..¿Qué hice?- pregunto con fingida angustia mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en su cara

-Eso de _"Es mi novia",_ ¡¿Tienes que contárselo a todos?!-

-P..pues.. si. Eres mi novia. Aunque sea por un trato, eso eres. ¿No?-

-Idiota..- Dije inclinándome hacia delante, sintiéndome a punto de llorar. Sasuke se quedo callado por unos segundos, hasta que le dije: -¿Qué puedo hacer para que terminemos el trato mas rápidamente?-

-Bueno… -Dijo tras pensarlo un poco- Hay algo...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No es evidente, Sa-ku-ra?- Respondió con una sonrisita de medio lado

-No, eso no.. tiene que ser otra cosa. Pídemelo, te puedo dar dinero, o…-

-No, no necesito dinero. TIENE que ser eso.- Dijo secamente Sasuke.

puedo.. no, Sasuke, otra cosa..-

-No, yo quiero eso. Mira, si aceptas por cada ocasión te daré 3 fotos. ¿Ok?-

-No, no entiendes.. no puede ser eso. NO.- Respondí negándome rotundamente.

-Bueno.. si no es eso, pues seguiremos con el sexo oral hasta que juntes las chupadas que te faltan. Y son muchas, eh…-

-¡Por favor..! Debe haber otra forma.. - Dije suplicante.

-¿Por qué no quieres que sea de esa forma…? ¿Estoy tan feo acaso?- Dijo Sasuke con un poco de susceptibilidad en la voz, obviamente herido en su orgullo.

-No..- Dije bajando la mirada mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas -No es eso… es que.. aun soy virgen.-

-Oh.. Sakura.. ¿Virgen? Pero yo pensé…-

La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente.

-Si, se que todos piensan que ya tengo relaciones, pero.. aún soy virgen. Por eso es que no puedo. ¿Entiendes?- Dije con una expresión de total ternura e inocencia.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo unos minutos, pero justo cuando pensé que vendría una reacción comprensiva de su parte, el sucio animal calenturiento volvió a las andadas. -Bueno, hay otra forma..-

-¿Otra..?- Respondí desconcertada.

-Si.. por atrás.-

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¿Estas idiota o que?-

-Mira, si es por ahí, por cada ocasión te daré.. 3 fotos.-

-¿S..solo 3 fotos? –Dije sin darme cuenta que estaba accediendo- Pero eso era lo que me ofrecías por adelante...-

-Si, pero tú eres la que no puede por ahí, así que solo queda una alternativa, Sakura..-

-P..pero..-

-Nada, lo tomas o lo dejas. Si quieres librarte rápidamente de mí, me tendrás que dar el culito.-

_Oh Dios_. A pesar de mi enojo, sabía que él tenía razón. Si seguía con el método tradicional, tardaría por lo menos un mes en recuperar mi libertad. Pero si hacía uso de las vías alternativas, en cosa de 5 días o menos podría lograr mi objetivo.

-Está bien..- Dije suspirando con una expresión de derrota. -¿Cuándo quieres que.. suceda?-

-¡Ahorita mismo…!- Respondió Sasuke acelerando la motoneta. -En mi casa..-

-¿Pero.. no están tus papas..?- Dije con algo de nervios al ver la velocidad con la que tomábamos las curvas.

-No, salieron a no sé qué… siempre vuelven tarde.-

Era tal la desesperación de Sasuke por conseguir su premio que en menos de 3 minutos ya estábamos frenando ruidosamente frente a la cochera de su casa. Sin darme tiempo a nada me tomo de la mano y casi arrastrándome me fue llevando por su casa hasta que llegamos a su recamara.

De un portazo cerró la puerta.

.Uff…- respiro Sasuke acelerado, mientras yo me dejaba caer en la cama. Volteo entonces a verme con mucha curiosidad, y pregunto: -Y… ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho por atrás?-

-Solo dos…-

Pensé que se sorprendería o me diría algo, pero su reacción fue de lo mas animal y estúpida. -Hmph, esto se pone cada vez mejor..-

Ver su reacción me puso de malas, y sin piedad le pregunte con sarcasmo: -Y… ¿Siquiera tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?-

-Eh…-Se quedo impávido. Al ver su rostro confirme mis sospechas.

-¿No serás virgen.. o si?- dije con burla , mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-E..este…. no, claro que no.. yo..-

-¡Eres virgen!- Dije con una falsa felicidad y apuntándolo con el dedo índice . -Digo, no que fuera algo inimaginable, pero.. digo, al menos pensé que tendrías alguna experiencia. Al menos no con tu mano nada mas.-

Sasuke se puso furioso. Al ver de nuevo su expresión supe que quizás no sería tan conveniente burlarme de él en estos momentos, en que le daría mis.. nalgas. Pero el daño estaba hecho…

-¿Ah sí? Mira, he visto en internet como se hace. Ahora veras...- Dijo visiblemente molesto, y de golpe salió del cuarto para volver unos minutos después con algo en la mano. Me fije con cuidado y vi que era un botecito de lubricante sexual, seguramente extraído del cuarto de sus padres. Bueno, al menos no estaba tan desorientado el chico.

-¿Viste? Sé todo de cómo se hace..- Dijo con orgullo mostrándome el bote.

-Si, pero nunca lo has hecho, idiota.-dije soltando una pequeña risita que inmediatamente cubrí con mi mano

Sasuke apretó con fuerza las manos, y me di cuenta de nuevo que mi estrategia de hacerlo enojar no era la más conveniente en estos momentos.

-Perdón, Sasuke , es que..- Trate de calmarlo.

-Desnúdate..- Dijo en un tono autoritario.

-¿Perdón…?-

-Lo que has oído, Sakura . Desnúdate, y no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda- dio en tono autoritario

Me mordí los labios con una expresión confundida. De alguna forma, el oír esas palabras en ese tono de voz me había causado ciertas reacciones corporales inesperadas, como una súbita humedad entre mis piernas. Trate de no darle tanta importancia al hecho, pero había una realidad…

Y con muchísima vergüenza vi que conforme me iba quitando mi ropa me iba poniendo más y más caliente. Primero salió mi camisita, y cuando Sasuke vio mis hermosos pechos firmes apuntando a él se quedo boquiabierto, incapaz de hacer nada. Luego me quite la faldita, y al ver mi delicada tanguita negra casi le da un infarto.

Y cuando por fin esa última prenda salió volando y cayó sobre su teclado de computadora, comenzó a sudar copiosamente y su erección bajo el pantalón fue más que evidente.

-Ya estoy desnuda..- Dije secamente, aunque fascinada en secreto por el efecto que estaba teniendo en el.

-Eh.. yo.. este.. - Contesto torpemente, balbuceante.

Vi que sobre todo no perdía de vista mis delicados pechos que ya tenían mis pequeños pezones erectos -No me vas a decir que nunca habías visto una mujer desnuda … ¿O sí?- Dije con voz ligeramente de burla.

-Eh.. no, claro que sí, yo.. bueno, una vez sin querer vi a.. mi tía.-

Me mordí el labio para no reír. Mi situación ya era de por sí bastante mala, como para empeorarla más.

-Dudo que tu tía este así de buena como yo.. - Dije con una risita.

Sasuke solo se quedo ahí parado, con muchísimo miedo en la mirada. El pobre no era capaz de dar ni un paso en mi dirección, y toda su seguridad daba la impresión de que se había evaporado. El silencio se fue volviendo cada vez mas incomodo, hasta que no pude más. -Bueno, al parecer no va a suceder nada aquí. Me voy a ir, y me cuentas mis 3 fotos..-

-¡No!, no, sí va a pasar algo.- Dijo Sasuke sujetándome de la mano. -Sakura, quiero que te quedes en posición fetal en el borde de la cama, boca abajo, apretando tus piernas con los brazos. ¿Entendiste?-

Me sonroje muchísimo ante la petición. De nuevo mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar de formas que no quería, pero no podía evitar. Casi pude sentir mis pezones irguiéndose lentamente mientras el corazón me latía con prisa.

-Bueno..- Accedí con algo de nervios, y en un instante ya estaba en posición. Mis pies quedaron en el aire, mientras mi colita estaba obedientemente apuntando hacia arriba, indefensa ante cualquier ataque. Apreté mis piernas con mis brazos, a la vez que recostaba mi rostro en la cama, esperando mi destino.

Sasuke no dijo nada, y con sorprendente seguridad se embarro los dedos con el frio gel lubricante y empezó a frotarlo vigorosamente alrededor de mi ano, presionándolo en ocasiones con mucho cuidado.

-Uh…- Se me escapo un suspiro.

-¿Dijiste algo..?- Pregunto sin detenerse.

-No.. nada. Sigue..- Respondí sonrojándome. No quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de los efectos que sus atenciones tenían en mí, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

El siguió aplicándome mas y mas lubricante en mi delicado agujerito, mientras sus dedos temerariamente entraban y salían hasta que después de algunos minutos me sentía súper resbalosa.

-Ya está listo. Y casi me acabo la botella..- Dijo con una risita boba mientras se detenía a admirar su obra. Y debía ser la obra más hermosa del mundo, porque mi culo estaba ahí solo para él. Mis firmes y paraditas nalgas estaban listas, deliciosamente esperando su castigo, y sin dudas eran una visión que harían llorar como niño a cualquier hombre.

-Uff..- Suspire tiernamente.

Sasuke se fue quitando la ropa lentamente, y cuando voltee a verlo vi a su inmensa verga libre, apuntando directamente a mí de forma amenazante. Sentí entonces muchas dudas, y casi me retracto del trato en ese momento.

-C..con cuidado..¿Ok?- Dije mordiéndome los labios.

-Si, Sakura- Contesto Sasuke, aun mas nervioso que yo. Lentamente se coloco detrás de mí y sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por mi espalda y glúteos hasta que después de unos segundos se apretaron con firmeza a mis caderas.

"Uf…" Dije suspirando, sin darme cuenta que había levantado un poco más las nalgas. Sentí entonces muchísima vergüenza, ya que Sasuke estaba ahí atrás, seguramente mirándome todo. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y mordiendo un poco la sabana trate de dejar mi mente en blanco.

-Ahí va, Sakura-Dijo con la voz entrecortada, y entonces sentí como la gruesa punta de su miembro comenzó a hacer presión contra mi estrecho agujerito, sin lograr entrar.

-Oh Dios.. dios.. dios…- Dije con la respiración acelerada, apretando los puños.

Mi ano se cerraba con fuerza ante los intentos del insistente invasor, y durante algunos minutos ganó la batalla. Desgraciadamente, esta era una prueba de resistencia y con cada acometida mi delicada entrada iba perdiendo energía, hasta que finalmente….

.. squish.

Con un sexual sonido, su pene entró en mi colita.

No tuve ni tiempo de reaccionar. La sensación era deliciosa, y mi ano pulsaba violentamente alrededor de la gruesa verga que lo penetraba. Y antes de hacer nada mas, el intruso comenzó a deslizarse poco a poco hacia mi interior, centímetro a centímetro, vigorosamente.

"Ohh…oh…mmm….D..dios…" Gemí tiernamente, poniéndome increíblemente tensa. Mi culo estaba perdiendo la batalla, y ante el delicioso ardor por instinto trate de moverme un poquito hacia delante. Pero Sasuke me apretó las caderas con fuerza impidiéndome escapar. Era evidente que no descansaría hasta que me hubiera metido la verga por completo en el culo.

-S-sakura, esta.. muy apretado. Apretadísimo..- Dijo entonces con apuros, pero sin detenerse en su empeño. Su miembro seguía avanzando .

Cerré los ojos y con impotencia agarre una almohada cercana y hundí mi rostro en ella, mordiéndola con fuerza. Lo que decía Sasuke era verdad, mi culo estaba resistiéndose al máximo ante la súbita invasión, y las exquisitas contracciones que mi ano daba para expulsar su pene de mi interior me tenían al borde de la locura.

Nunca hubiera pensado que tener una verga en la cola me desquiciaría de tal manera.

Finalmente, el momento llego. ..

Con un firme empujón el cuerpo de Sasuke impacto contra mis nalgas y sus bolas rebotaron en mi coño, señal de que había logrado penetrarme por completo. No sabía cómo, o si podría ser incluso posible, pero había sucedido. De alguna forma TODO su grueso y venoso miembro descansaba en estos momentos dentro de mí, ansiando depositar su carga en mi interior.

-Oh..Dios..¿Esta….todo adentro?- Pregunté con apuros.

-S..si..Sakura. Todo. Te lo comiste completito.-

"Oh.. " Me sonroje.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio durante algunos minutos. Finalmente Sasuke me pregunto: -Sakura.. ¿Ya me puedo mover…?-

-S..si..- Respondí apenada. -hazlo..-

Y comenzó mi castigo. Con mucho cuidado Sasuke se hizo para atrás hasta que su pene salió de mi culo unos cuantos centímetros. Pero entonces con un movimiento firme se apretó contra mis nalgas y el sentir el golpe en mi estomago me saco un coqueto gemidito.

-¡Ahh….!-

Sasuke se prendió al oír mi reacción, y con más energía repitió la maniobra. Y de nuevo, al sentir el empujón dentro de mi estomago volví a gemir, esta vez de forma aun más sensual.

"¡Uhh…"

Las manos de Sasuke se apretaron con más fuerza a mis caderas, y entonces comenzó a bombearme el culo con una energía y vigor que nunca hubiera esperado de él. El ritmo de su ataque se volvió casi frenético, con su poderosa verga moviéndose increíblemente rápido mientras mi pobre ano trataba con apuros de apretarla y detener su avance.

Slap….slap….slap….slap….slap….slap.. . .

"D..dios….dios…" Dije febrilmente, sintiendo un exquisito dolor en la cola que me tenia retorciéndome de placer. El golpeteo en mis entrañas me tenía fascinada, y en respuesta a eso de mi coño goteaban algunos cálidos jugos que caían descaradamente en la cama, profanándola.

-Sakura.. uff.. ¿T..te…acuerdas de todas … las veces.. cuando… me llamaste…estúpido?- Pregunto de repente Sasuke, sin detenerse para nada.

"Uf…..s..si….uhh.." Asentí con dificultad.

-Y… ahora..t..te estoy… dando por atrás…sakura…-

Slap.. . .

"…s..si…ahhh.." Gemí.

-P..pues.. no soy…t..tan…. estúpido.. ¿N..no? Si te estoy.. .. por el culo..-

Me quede sin habla. Sentí una ola de calentura por toda la piel, fascinada ante la mezcla de impotencia y excitación que su comentario me había causado. El estar siendo sometida así, por la persona que menos hubiera imaginado, me tenía al borde de la locura. De la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser la capitana de porristas y la chica más sexy de la escuela, a estar en la recamara de mi odioso vecinito siendo sodomizada por él.

Y lo peor era que me estaba encantando ser tratada así.

Cerré los ojos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi rostro. Me mordí los labios en una actitud sexual, disfrutando inmensamente como mi hermoso culo era violentamente profanado una y otra vez. Sin piedad.

Pero claro, mi suerte no podía durar.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y horrorizada vi que el papa de Sasuke , un señor alto, cabello negro estaba ahi, impávido, mirándonos sorprendido sin saber qué hacer.

Y la escena frente a él no podría ser más pecaminosa.

Ahí estaba yo, la hermosa e inalcanzable vecinita, boca abajo y en posición fetal en el borde de la cama mientras su hijo me metía la verga por el culo. Me paralice sin saber qué hacer.

-.¡P..perdón, chicos.. yo.. Sasuke, tu… sigan con eso, hagan de cuenta que no vi nada…- Dijo entonces el papa de Sasuke, con una expresión de orgullo en la cara. Esto obviamente al ver a su hijo montando a semejante ejemplar femenino.

Como sea, en un instante el señor cerró la puerta y volvimos a quedar solos Sasuke y yo.

Durante algunos incómodos segundos nos quedamos los dos en silencio, sin movernos ni decir nada. Finalmente le pregunté con algo de angustia: -¿No que tu papas no estaban en la casa?-

-Sakura , no sé porque volvieron, pensé que estarían fuera más rato…- Dijo sasuke con fingida pena

-Dios mío, que pena… ¡¿Qué va a pensar tu papa?!-

-Pues.. nada, que eres muy caliente y te gusta por el culo.- Bromeo Sasuke.

-Eso no es gracioso, estúpido..- Dije angustiada, mordiéndome las uñas.

-Perdona, Sakura.. mira, terminemos y al rato le explico. ¿Va? No creo que vaya a pensar mal de ti.-

Yo tenía un evidente color rojo vergüenza en todo el cuerpo. Mi vergüenza era absoluta, y seguramente después de esto nunca volvería a poder mirar a la cara al papá de Sasuke. Como sea, no hice ni un intento de retirarme, y con voz baja dije: -Apúrate… ¿Ok? Quiero irme a casa…-

Sasuke me apretó de nuevo de las caderas y continuó su sexual labor. Obviamente a él no le había afectado para nada la situación como a mí, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba bombeándome el culo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su respiración fue volviéndose cada vez más agitada, y muy a pesar de mi consciencia mi cuerpo volvió a excitarse al nivel anterior. Las embestidas de Sasuke me tenían temblando en éxtasis y mis gemidos no dejaban ya la menor duda de eso, y eran descaradamente sexuales. Con cada bombeada mordía con más fuerza la almohada, y me preguntaba si al terminar todo no estaría ya deshecha la pobre.

-S..sakura…- Dijo tartamudeando Sasuke . -¿D..dónde..-

-A..adentro..… - Respondí, para de esa forma evitarme complicaciones. Aunque muy en el fondo sospechaba que quizás esa no fuera toda la verdad. Con un empujón violento se apretó contra mis nalgas, y por sus gruñidos y temblores supe que estaba teniendo el orgasmo del siglo.

"Ughhh….ugh….ahh…" Decía mientras sus manos temblaban contra mis caderas, manteniéndome en mi lugar.

"Ah…." Gemí suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como su verga escupía con agresividad su veneno directamente en mis intestinos, causándome algunas cosquillitas. La sensación era deliciosa y mi ano se apretaba violentamente alrededor de la base de la verga de Sasuke, descaradamente ordeñándolo. Era casi como si quisiera apretarse contra el extraño cuerpo invasor para de esta forma evitar que escape.

Sabía que el semen de Sasuke en estos momentos estaba tapizándome el recto, y no sé porque puse una carita de inocencia, sintiéndome en contraste la más perversa de todas en el mundo.

Sasuke se estuvo viniendo en mi culo por lo que parecieron horas, y cuando por fin termino saco su pene lentamente de mi, dejándolo justo afuera como si me estuviera tentando. Mi ano se quedo abierto por algunos segundos más, y conforme se iba cerrando pude sentir unas deliciosas contracciones que me arrancaron una pecadora sonrisa.

-Sakura, estuvo impresionante.. - Trato de decir Sasuke, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-S..si..- Dije con pena, mientras con un juguetón movimiento me ponía en pie y agarraba mi tanga negra, para acto seguido ponérmela de vuelta. Hice lo mismo con mi faldita y camisa, y entonces con coquetería me peine un poco frente a un espejo del closet.

Sasuke solo me miraba con admiración, pasando sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo mientras me ponía guapa de nuevo.

-Esa es mi chica. Tan linda, y con su colita llena de leche.- Dijo con un tono de voz juguetón, ya muy desinhibido.

-idiota..-Le respondí con un gesto coqueto, y entonces caí en cuenta de algo.-Oye.. me tengo que ir, pero.. me daría pena ver a tu papa abajo.-

-Pero.. no hay otra forma de salir, Mira, no creo que este en la sala.. pero si gustas vamos los dos ¿Va?-

-Bueno..-Respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

Salimos de su cuarto y Sasuke bajo primero las escaleras. Me hizo una señal de que todo estaba despejado, pero justo cuando llegue abajo la puerta principal se abrió y volví a ver al papa de Sasuke, que esta vez llevaba unas bolsas del supermercado en las manos.

Baje la mirada inmediatamente, cubriéndome la cara con una vergüenza infinita y sin poder verlo a los ojos. A pesar de la incómoda situación el señor muy amable me saludo:

-H..hola, Sakura.. me saludas a tus padres ¿Ok?- Dijo mientras volvía a mirar con orgullo a su hijo, que acababa de cogerse al mejor espécimen femenino de la ciudad. Entonces el señor se puso en marcha a la cocina y lo perdimos de vista. Sasuke paso su brazo por mi cintura y con simpatía me acompaño hasta la salida.

"Dios, que pena.." Dije para mí, recreando en mi imaginación lo que el papa de sasuke había visto hace unos minutos. El visualizarme a mí en tan humillante posición, con un palo en el culo, me tenia angustiada.

sasuke me regreso a la realidad con una pregunta: -Entonces… mañana te espero para irnos juntos a la escuela, ¿Ok?-

"Si.." Dije suspirando, aun con la mirada baja. Me sentía la más sucia del planeta. No tanto por el descubrimiento en sí, sino por mi reacción. Y es que mi cuerpo no dejaba dudas de que le había fascinado todo el proceso.

Mi dignidad estaba en el suelo.

-Oye.. y prepara bien esa colita, que a partir de mañana recibirá su castigo 3 veces al día.- Dijo entonces Sasuke en un tono algo burlón, aunque tratando de poner humor a la situación.

-Estúpido..- Le dije en voz baja, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

-Si.. estúpido, pero mañana me volverás a traer tus nalguitas de nuevo, Sa-ku-ra. Entonces ¿Quién es el estúpido?-Dijo con una sonrisita de medio lado

No sé que le había hecho a Sasuke antes, pero al parecer tenía un enorme resentimiento conmigo. En fin, ahora estaba demasiado cansada para pelear o discutir. Me di la vuelta y en unos minutos ya estaba en mi cama, dándole mil vueltas al asunto. Me sentía muy confundida, con una lucha mental entre lo que creía y lo que había pasado con mi cuerpo.

Hasta que finalmente…

… fui quedándome dormida.

Y sin poder evitarlo, toda la noche soñé con lo que había pasado con Sasuke. Una y otra vez, casi como si fuera una lección que debía aprender a como diera lugar. Y los sueños no dejaban tampoco lugar a dudas…

… La sonrisa en mi cara tampoco.

* * *

_holaaa :D espero que esten muyy bien , ps aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia,lo se lo se soy una pervertida sin remedio xD pero bueno que se le puede hacer , hablando de la historia , ese Sasuke se las trae no ? con su cara de inocente ... bueno espero que este cap les haya gustado , un beso ... nos leemos en el proximo cap _..

_Reviews? *O*_

_Lady Alraune*_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Advertencia : esta historia contiene lemmon, asi que si eres susceptible te recomiendo que no la leas _

_-Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto , y la historia pertenece a una excelente bloggera que la dejo abandonada , yo solo la he arregaldo , terminado , y adaptado a un sasu/saku_

* * *

Estaba teniendo el más candente sueño de la historia.

Desesperada, me veía corriendo por mil pasillos y salones, perseguida implacablemente por Sasuke, que cuando me alcanzaba me sodomizaba una y otra vez, en todas las posiciones imaginables. Yo le rogaba que tuviera piedad, que me perdonara, pero siempre el resultado era el mismo…

… el me sometía.

En ocasiones me arrinconaba contra la pared y así me penetraba, en otras me poní de ladito en un sofá y me castigaba. Fueron tantas las ocasiones y formas que simplemente perdí la cuenta, pero en mi fantasía todo me estaba resultando exquisito. Cada vez que su miembro se metía entre mis nalgas, inconscientemente apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, retorciéndome como gata en celo en la cama.

Y sin poder evitarlo los gemidos sexuales escapaban una y otra vez de mi boca, y eso parecía motivar mas al Sasuke de mis sueños, que con crueldad abusaba de mí cada vez más agresivamente, hasta que…

-¿Sakura? Sakura, despiértate hija, estas teniendo una pesadilla.- Dijo mi Mama cariñosamente mientras me sacudía el hombro.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué paso..?-Dije confundida, abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, hija. –Dijo mi Mama con preocupación-Te quejabas mucho, y por eso vine a despertarte.-

-N-no, no te preocupes, Mami.. no me pasa nada, solo.. fue un mal sueño.- Me senté en el borde de la cama y me cubrí la cara con las manos.-¿Qué hora es?-

Mi Mama sonrió complacida al ver que la situación estaba bajo control. Me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y dijo: -Las 8, y ya debes arreglarte para ir a la escuela. ¿Ok?- Y entonces salió de mi habitación para atender sus asuntos.

Me quede ahí sentada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Realmente había sido capaz de soñar todo eso? Y lo peor de todo no había sido el aspecto pervertido del sueño, sino que me había gustado. Me dolía en el alma recordar cómo hasta le había suplicado a Sasuke que me diera más, y la sutil humedad entre mis piernas era el vivo vestigio de eso.

Oh Dios. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

Apreté las manos con furia, sintiendo un súbito arranque de dignidad. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para tenerme en este estado? No, señor, debía ponerle un alto a esta situación. Ya de por si era bastante humillante ser la esclava sexual del Nerdcito, como para encima disfrutarlo.

La vieja Sakura debía volver, llegar a ser de nuevo la reina del universo.

Si, sin duda…

¿Pero cómo?

Me quede pensando en eso un rato. Claramente mi reputación en estos momentos no estaba en el punto más alto, así que tenía que tomar medidas para evitar en lo posible las consecuencias negativas de mi situación con Sasuke. Debía buscar la forma para mantener mi popularidad intacta.

Entonces me vino a la mente una idea genial. Esta noche habría una fiesta y sería en la casa de Gaara No Sabaku, uno de los juniors millonarios de la escuela. ¡Claro! Solo la crema y nata de la sociedad acudiría, por lo que lo mejor que podría hacer seria ir sola y ser el centro de atención, para variar.

-¡Dios mío, que súper idea…!- Me dije con una sonrisita malévola en la cara.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de mi cuarto y rápidamente conteste.

-¡Sakura, estaba preocupada por ti..!- Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Karin, una de las porristas de mi equipo y la chica más hipócrita del mundo. Siempre había querido el puesto de capitana, y desde que se lo gané había estado tratando de ganarse mi "amistad".

-Ah.. Karin, que alegría, amiga.. ¿Y porque preocupada?- Dije con la más profunda hipocresía.

-Uff, o sea, es que desde que agarraste a eso de novio, todas creemos que te volviste loca.-  
La sangre me hirvió ante el comentario, pero contuve la calma.

-No, para nada, pues… es que lo tengo de novio porque… pobrecito, le quedan 3 meses de vida y quise ser su última alegría en este mundo.-

-¡Ay, amiga, que buena eres..!-Dijo Karin con una voz sutilmente cínica.-Claro, tan noble tú, ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió eso?-

-Si, ya sabes cómo soy, siempre ayudando. Por cierto, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?-

-¡Helllowww, pues claro! O sea, todas, todas vamos a ir súper fashion, es un evento único, súper cool."-

-Bueno, yo iré también.. ¿Pasarías por mi?-

-Amiguis, ni lo tienes que pedir. ¿A qué hora pasamos? Voy a ir con todas las chicas del equipo.-

-No sé, a las 10pm, ¿Va?-

-Súper, nos vemos amiguis, besitos mua mua-

Colgué con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria, bastante irritada por la actitud de Karin. Bueno, más que la actitud fue la posición de lástima que me manifestó. Y lo peor era que seguramente así pensaría más de uno, por lo que ahora más que nunca mi presencia en esa fiesta era indispensable.

Sin duda, mi única salida.

* * *

*** 11 Horas después ***

El resto del día pasó sorprendentemente rápido. En la escuela no vi en ningún momento a Sasuke, y las clases fueron pasando una tras otra sin incidentes. Finalmente, y casi sin darme cuenta, ya estaba de vuelta en mi recamara y comenzaba a anochecer.

Eso sí, todo el día le había dado vueltas en mi cabeza al gran evento, y cada vez me sentía más contenta por lo que sucedería en la noche. Tenía que ir vestida de forma espectacular, claro está, y entonces fui a darme un baño rápido, y al terminar corrí a mi closet para elegir el atuendo que llevaría.

Y lo primero que escogí fue una sensual tanguita rosa que fui subiendo por mis piernas lentamente, ruborizándome en el proceso. Luego me puse un súper sensual vestidito negro de tubo de una pieza, que cubría desde mis muñecas hasta un poquito debajo de mis nalgas, y se apretaba contra mi cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

Luego, para completar la imagen sexual que quería, me puse unas botas de terciopelo negras a media pierna, y finalmente me arregle el cabello en una linda cola de caballo y me pinte un poco el rostro. Entonces con vanidad me paré frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y lo que vi me dejo impactada.

Uff. Me veo súper sexy.

Con una sonrisita picara di varias vueltecitas para lucir mi figura, y supe que los chicos en la fiesta se morirían de la impresión al verme llegar así. Justo entonces oí como sonaba un claxon en la calle, y al asomarme vi que en un jeep amarillo estaban mis amigas saludándome como desesperadas.

-¡Ya voy, espérenme!- Les grite mientras agarraba una pequeña bolsita negra y a toda velocidad bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Pero cuando la abrí me lleve una sorpresa, ya que ahí estaba Sasuke, con sus típicas fachas de nerd y un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

-H..hola Sakura.. te traía esto..- Dijo entre apenado e impactado, recorriéndome con la mirada de pies a cabeza.-Wow.. estas súper linda esta noche.-

-Ah.. si, gracias.. –Dije con indiferencia- Me tengo que ir a una fiesta, pero pues deja las flores en la sala. ¿Ok?-

-¿A una fiesta? ¿Oye, y si vamos juntos?- Preguntó emocionado.

-No, no creo, es muy exclusiva, gente como tú no puede entrar..-Dije con desdén.

-Gente… ¿Como yo?-Le cambió inmediatamente la expresión.

-Bueno... no quise que sonara así. Pero tú me entiendes, ¿No? Nos vemos mañana, y gracias por las flores.-

Y sin darle tiempo a responder corrí hasta el Jeep y me subí en la parte de atrás. Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera voltee a ver a Sasuke mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha a la fiesta. Había sido más cruel de lo necesario, sí, pero esta era mi noche y nadie me quitaría eso.

* * *

*** En la Fiesta, 15 minutos después ***

-¡Hola chicos…!- Grito Karin de forma escandalosa mientras que ella y el resto de mi equipo de porristas entraban a la casa de Gaara, una lujosísima residencia en las afueras de la ciudad. Y yo las iba siguiendo unos pasos atrás, y cuando por fin entre vi que todo era un pandemónium, ya que el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente y la cerveza y las risas fluían alegremente.

Entonces fui siguiendo a mis amigas con dificultad entre las miles de parejitas bailando, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una mesita junto a la alberca en la cual ya varios chicos nos estaban esperando. Una a una mis amigas se fueron sentando, pero por las miradas que me daba el público masculino ahí reunido supe que la estrella sin duda era yo.

¡Y esa sensación me fascinaba!

Y claro, los chicos se morían por llamar mi atención y me ofrecían cosas: "Ven, Sakura, siéntate aquí.. ""No, nena, aquí.." "Vamos, Saku ¿Te traigo algo de beber?"

"Gracias, chicos, ¿Me podrían traer un tequila?" Les dije a mis admiradores con una sonrisita coqueta.

Y casi de inmediato 2 de ellos se levantaron y a toda prisa fueron hasta el bar cercano. Voltee a ver a Karin y le sonreí con malicia, disfrutando el darle estas muestras de mi poder con los hombres, porque…

…A ella ni siquiera le preguntaron si quería algo de tomar.

En menos de un minuto los chicos regresaron con mi bebida, y como la lujuria estaba a tope esa noche, aproveche para de forma picara sentarme de un modo más sensual que de costumbre. Con total inocencia arquee un poco la espalda y cruce seductoramente mis largas y espectaculares piernas, y cuando voltee a ver de reojo a los chicos supe que a más de uno le estaba a punto de dar un infarto.

-S…sakura….- Dijo uno de ellos, tragando saliva. -¿Vas a llevar al equipo de porristas al partido de mañana?-

Lo mire de la forma más sensual posible. -No sé. Depende de si nos tratan bien esta noche.-

-S..sí, claro, las vamos a tener muy divertidas todo el tiempo eh.- Y el pobre chico comenzó a sudar de nervios mientras bajaba la mirada.

Me mordí los labios con actitud de travesura ante eso.

-Ay Sakura..-Dijo Karin en mi oído, visiblemente irritada. -Abusas de esos chicos, el pobre se está muriendo de la pena.-

-Bueno, Karin, es la carga que llevo en mis hombros, ser espectacularmente bonita. - Respondí con ironía, lo cual saco una risita falsa de mi rival.

-Ah sí.. sin duda. ¿Oye, y que paso con tu noviecito?- Respondió Karin con evidente rencor.

-Se quedo en casa por sus tratamientos. Ya sabes, pobrecito. 3 Meses de vida.-Dije con una mirada de ternura pura.

Karin no dijo nada, y se limito a darle un trago a su bebida con frustración.

Voltee a ver de nuevo a la gente a mi alrededor, y como esperaba, casi todos los chicos en la fiesta no me quitaban la vista de encima. Bueno, no solo a mi sino a todas las chicas de la mesa, porque con toda honestidad aquí estaban los mejores especímenes femeninos de toda la escuela. Pero eso si, al ser yo la capitana del equipo de porristas eso me hacia sin duda el manjar más apetitoso de todos.

Le di otro trago a mi bebida, y casi sin darme cuenta ya tenía a otros 3 chicos guapísimos sentados a mí alrededor, todos con el evidente afán de ganarse mis atenciones. Sonreí de forma frívola, fascinada con la atención. Sin duda, esta sería una noche especial.

… Y desgraciadamente, lo fue.

Al parecer mi buena suerte se acababa apenas me confiaba, porque apenas unos segundos después se oyó un bullicio en la puerta principal. Entonces de entre la multitud apareció Sasuke , vestido de la forma más espantosa posible, con un saco y pantalón de cuadros verdes, acompañado de una camisa morada, y una rosa en la bolsa frontal.

¡Dios mío, esto no me puede estar sucediendo! Dije en voz baja, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

-¡Hola Sakura, mi bomboncito..!- Gritó alegremente Sasuke mientras me daba un beso idiota en la frente.

-¿Pero qué haces…?- Le pregunte en voz baja, visiblemente irritada.

-Pues, vengo a la fiesta contigo. ¿O te molesta, mi amor?- dijo con una actitud arrogante entrecerrando los ojos

Todos en la mesa estaban en silencio, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Si quería mantener la farsa del "noviecito", debía ser lo más convincente posible. -Eh.. sí, mi amor. Ven, vamos a un lugar más privado a platicar.- Y entonces agarre a Sasuke con fuerza de la mano y casi lo fui arrastrando hasta que llegamos a una esquina medio oscura del jardín.

-Uy, pero que fuerza hasta me dolió la mano, Sakura.- Dijo en tono de chiste Sasuke

-¡Estúpido! ¿Pero qué carajos haces aquí?- Le reclame indignada.

-Mira, no te estás portando como la noviecita educada que quiero ehh..-

-Me vale madre eso, ¡Te dije claramente que no te invitaba a la fiesta!- Respondí apretando los puños de la impotencia.

-Pues, el trato era que serias mi noviecita, y si no puedes hacer eso tendré que tomar algunas medidas. ¿Entendido?-

-No te creo, nerdcito, porque tú sabes que te he estado dando mi cuerpo y no renunciarías tan fácilmente a eso. Además, esto de ser tu noviecita ya me está hartando.- Reclame con seguridad.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, si, tienes razón, me has estado dando tu cuerpo, pero si no te portas como la noviecita cariñosa que espero, al menos una de las fotos saldrá en internet cuando el trato termine. ¿Entendiste, muñeca? Además, eso te ganas por tratarme tan mal.- Dijo Sasuke con mucha irritación en su voz.

-¡No puede ser..!- Dije con impotencia a la vez que me le quedaba mirando con cara de enojo. Pero sabía que él tenía razón, no podía escaparme de ser su noviecita. Me quede sin hablarle durante casi 10 minutos, y cuando por fin me tranquilice le dije:

-Mira… ve y tráeme un tequila. ¿Ok? No pienso moverme de esta esquina en toda la noche.-

Sasuke me miro con una cara que dejo en claro que mi comentario le había dolido, y entonces se puso en marcha al Bar. Me recline en la baranda, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el disgusto que acababa de pasar, hasta que pasados unos minutos Sasuke volvió con mi tequila y me lo ofreció.

Sorprendentemente, luego se quedo en silencio junto a mí y no dijo nada durante un rato.

Le di varios tragos a mi bebida, y cuando la curiosidad ya me tenía vuelta loca le pregunte: -¿Estas molesto conmigo?-

-Si., eres muy cruel.- Dijo sin mirarme.

-Ah, ¿Cruel? ¿Necesito recordarte quien es el que me está chantajeando?-

-Si, pero.. ¿Tan mal te la has pasado?-

-P..pues, claro.. ha sido asqueroso todo.-

-No te creo, porque siempre has gemido de una forma que deja en claro que te gusta. Y no me digas que no, Sakura-

-Pues, creo que estas volviéndote loco o algo. Yo NO he gemido de placer contigo NUNCA.-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices de esto?- Y acto seguido me mostro su reloj, y al apretar un botón se oyeron claramente mis gemidos. Y sin duda, eran sexuales.

-Estúpido, ¿Me has estado grabando?-

-Si, ¿A poco no está súper este reloj? –Contestó súper emocionado- Pero solo graba voz. ¿Ya vez como sí has gemido de placer?-

Le di varios tragos a mi bebida y no le respondí. Me había descubierto, y por más que pensaba que responder nada me convencía. Resignada, me di cuenta que el silencio era mi única alternativa posible.

Sasuke se quedo callado también, y durante un largo rato nos quedamos admirando las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos. Seguí tomándome el tequila, hasta que de repente…

…Paso algo que altero aun mas mis planes.

Quizás causado por el enojo o lo que sea, el tequila comenzó a hacer efecto. Y fue súper intenso y REPENTINO. Me sentí mareada de repente, y me puse a reírme como tonta. Sasuke vio inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien, y me dijo:

-Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Uff. Si, nerdcito.. me siento suuuper..- Dije agarrándome a la baranda con dificultad.

-Sakura, ya se te subió la bebida. Te voy a llevar a tu casa ¿Ok?- Dijo Sasuke sujetándome de la cintura, a lo cual respondí abrazándolo dejando que mi nariz hiciera un recorrido por su cuello .. Pude sentir como su corazón se acelero de inmediato, y sonreí un poquito.

Regresamos a la fiesta y aun atontada me fui despidiendo de todos, mientras Sasuke seguía llevándome en sus brazos hacia la salida entre la multitud. Lentamente llegamos hasta la puerta principal, y cuando estuvimos afuera vi que la espantosa pick up de Sasuke estaba estacionada en la entrada.

Y no pude evitar poner una cara de burla al ver eso. Era un vehículo espantoso, modelo 60, con golpes y manchas de oxido por todas partes. Claramente esa camioneta había visto muchísimo camino en su vida.

-E..espera,.. ¿N..nos vamos a ir en esa…cosa, a la casa?- Dije arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo como me movían el piso.

-Hmph- Respondió con indiferencia, y entonces me abrió la puerta del pasajero y con un pequeño esfuerzo se aseguro que estuviera bien sentada y luego me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

Rápidamente fue hasta el otro lado y se coloco al volante, y cuando encendió la espantosa camioneta se oyó un rugido tremendo del motor. Acelerando poco a poco dio la vuelta y nos pusimos en marcha a mi casa.

Cerré los ojos, aun muy mareada por todo lo ocurrido. Voltee a ver a Sasuke y vi que estaba con la vista fija en el camino.

-¿Sasuke …?- dije de manera coqueta

-Dime- pregunto Sasuke

Me reí de forma boba, lo cual hizo que sonriera un poco. -¿S..sabes..? Ayer soñé contigo.-

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió con muchísimo interés.

-Sip. Me perseguías en el sueño, y me la… metías.- Dije de nuevo entre risitas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados acordándome del sueño que tuve con sasuke .

Sasuke comenzó a sudar de repente por lo que estaba oyendo.

-Oye, Sakura.. y.. ¿Qué mas pasaba?-

Me recosté contra la puerta, sintiendo el frio aire del bosque alborotando mi largo cabello rosa.

-Me la metías.. Sasuke. Y me la metías.. y me la metías.. y…-

Y sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida.

Casi ni sentí cuando la camioneta bajo la velocidad y se metió en un camino rural, ocasionando que se zarandeara un poco. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que estábamos en un mirador, con las luces de la ciudad a la distancia.

-Uf..d..donde estamos..?- Dije con una risita boba, mirando a Sasuke.

-Es un mirador…¿Ves? De aquí se ve tu casa, asómate.-

Con esfuerzos me levante un poco y por más que trate no encontré ni siquiera mi calle.

-Sakura.. ¿Tu tienes… alguna fantasía?-Me preguntó con pena Sasuke.

Me recosté de nuevo en el asiento, pasando mis dedos por mi pelo. -Si... me imagino ... tu cara entre mis piernas... - Y de nuevo se me escapo una risita.

Sasuke no dijo nada y salió de la camioneta rápidamente, pasando por enfrente del motor. Luego llego hasta mi puerta y la abrió lentamente, para acto seguido darme un beso en la rodilla.

-¿Y..eso? E..estúpido..- Le dije con una mirada simpática, dándole una ligera cachetada.

-¿No…quisieras que... hiciera tu fantasía realidad,? Hasta ahora tú has sido la que… ha hecho todo.-

Me mordí los labios de una forma sugerente, y con un gesto delicado dije que si con la cabeza. Entonces Sasuke coloco sus manos en mis rodillas y me hizo girar sobre el asiento hasta que mis piernas quedaron apuntando hacia fuera. Me deje caer en el asiento de la pick up mientras Sasuke abría mis piernas, y apenas un segundo después sentí como apretaba con firmeza su rostro contra mi sexo, apenas protegido por la delicada tela de mi tanga rosa.

"Ahh….ay…" Gemí en respuesta, arqueando la espalda de forma sugerente.

Sasuke se envalentono al oír mi reacción, y su boca se pego aun más agresivamente contra la tanguita, resoplando de forma agresiva a través de la telita mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mis piernas, acariciándolas.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos, poniéndome muy tensa mientras él seguía con sus amorosas maniobras entre mis piernas, y entonces sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi falda y me agarraban los costados de la tanga. Levante en respuesta un poquito la cintura, y poco a poco mi delicada prenda fue deslizándose por mis piernas hasta que quedo libre.

Me sentía completamente vulnerable. Y mi coño necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, una boca hambrienta dispuesta a devorar los jugos que tan generosamente ofrecía.

Y Sasuke no defraudo. Su boca se apretó a mi sexo con desesperación, y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse como loca por todos lados, dándome unos escalofríos deliciosos. La sensación rasposa de su piel contra mi delicado clítoris me estaba poniendo a mil.

"Ay…ah…uhhh… "Gemí tiernamente, abriendo mas las piernas. Las sensaciones invadían mi cerebro, y mi razón cada vez funcionaba peor.

Sasuke tenía una lengua exquisita. La deslizaba con maestría a lo largo de mis labios y terminaba en mi clítoris, para repetir una y otra vez el proceso. Sus boca tampoco paraba, y jalaba y mordía deliciosamente mis pliegues, lo que me hacia dar unos saltitos inocentes que evidentemente le fascinaban, porque lo volvía a hacer cual niño travieso.

-S..Sakura… Sakura , mi amor..- Dijo Sasuke en un murmullo, demasiado ocupado en devorar tan exquisito platillo que la vida ponía frente a él.

.. ..mas… Sasuke-kun, mas…- Decía yo febrilmente, y entonces lo agarre violentamente del cabello y lo apreté con fuerza contra mi coño. Sasuke reacciono con un gruñidito erótico, y entendiendo mis urgencias se volvió loco y con sus labios y lengua empezó a mamar mi clítoris de forma bestial.

"AAAAAhhh…ahhhhhh…ahhhhhh…." Jadee en éxtasis, con mis manos temblorosas por la emoción. Estaba a punto de venirme.

Pero justo entonces algo sucedió. Sasuke se subió a la camioneta conmigo y se coloco entre mis piernas, con su miembro erecto apuntando hacia mi intimidad.

-Sa..Sasu..ke.. -Dije aun mareada, levantándome un poco hasta quedar sentada frente a él. -Y..ya sabes qué.. soy virgen.-

-S..Sakura, solo… solo ..Dejame.. no te dolerá , te lo prometo-dijo mirándome directamente con los ojos nublados por la excitación .

-N..no… es que…-

Sasuke se me acerco al cuello y paso su lengua por todo lo largo, sacándome un par de gemiditos mas.

-Anda.. Sakura, solo un poco- Dijo con la voz ronca en mi oído

Una gota de sudor resbalo por mi rostro, y sentí que mi corazón se estaba a punto de salir de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo estaba al 100%, y mi sexo clamaba a gritos tener algún tipo de desahogo.

-¿M..me prometes.. –Dije arrastrando las palabras, aun mareada- que.. no.. m..me dolerá?

-Si, si Sakura te lo juro.. -Me dijo en el cuello Sasuke , dándome un juguetón beso.

"Uf.." Suspire sensualmente, y entonces me apreté contra el y lo abrace con fuerza.

El se acerco un poco más a mí y sentí como su grueso miembro se colocaba en la entrada de mi coño, abriendo de par en par mis delicados y ardientes labios. Con un movimiento suave Sasuke fue penetrándome, poco a poco, entrando cada vez más en mí…

-Sa…Sasuke s..solo la..puntita…-Dije apretándome inconscientemente a su cuerpo, sintiendo como él se estremecía ante mi tacto.

-S..si Sakura - Me respondió con un evidente tartamudeo.

Mala señal.

Su verga se iba metiendo cada vez más en mi, y con impotencia le clave las uñas en la espalda, lo cual hizo que saltara un poco pero no que se detuviera.

-Sasuke…! D..detente…-Le dije suplicante al oído, pero era inútil. Su carne seguía abriéndose paso entre la mía, ensanchando hasta el límite mis paredes internas mientras mi clítoris pulsaba insistentemente una deliciosa señal orgásmica.

-No.. detente… d..detente..

Pero el miembro de Sasuke seguía avanzando implacablemente. Y el momento de la verdad llegó, porque se detuvo brevemente ante una delicada barrera…

.. y siguió avanzando.

-SASUKE!- Gemí al sentir una ligera punzada, casi imperceptible. Me apreté contra su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente de nervios. Estaba muy confundida, y mi mente se había vuelto un caos..

-No.. d..detente.. detente. No.. no te detengas.. No te detengas.. no te detengas…-

Gimiendo tiernamente, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas hasta que finalmente todo su miembro entro en mi cuerpo, y sin decir nada nos quedamos ahí los dos en silencio.

-Sakura perdóname. -Me dijo al oído , mordiéndomelo suavemente.

Y durante algunos segundos me quedé en silencio, en shock. Entonces me mordí los labios, dejando escapar un suave quejido ante sus caricias, y con dificultad le dije: -Despacito….-

Y todo comenzó.

Las caderas de Sasuke se hicieron para atrás unos centímetros, y luego me penetro con mucha delicadeza, poco a poco.

-Ah…ay…- Dije recargando mi rostro en su hombro, temblorosa. No sentía ningún dolor, cosa que me extrañó, pero era una sensación rarísima. Nunca hubiera pensado que perdería mi virginidad en estas condiciones.

Sasuke siguió besándome el cuello y los hombros, y de nuevo sus caderas realizaron la sexual maniobra, sacándome otra vez un suave gemido.

"Uf…."

Y otra vez. Y otra vez. De nuevo… más, otra vez…

Yo solo me sujetaba al cuerpo de el, gimiendo suavemente, mientras sus caderas daban embestidas cada vez más firmes entre mis piernas. Su verga entraba y salía de mi sexo cada vez más vigorosamente, logrando que mi deliciosa humedad se deslizara por mi piel hasta el asiento.

-S..Sasuke .. ah…mm…mm..mas mas ..ah…" Mis gemidos no dejaban lugar a dudas, y eran tiernos y sexuales, de aquella hembra que se sabe sometida y pide más. Mi rostro pasaba de la angustia al éxtasis, sonrojándose evidentemente, mientras Sasuke respiraba agitadamente en mi cuello.

Y sus caderas seguían aumentando la velocidad, hasta que llego un punto en el que la camioneta se zarandeaba ahora violentamente, de un lado al otro, y los viejos amortiguadores chirreaban como si se estuvieran quejando.

Pero nada de eso me importaba. El ardor en mi cuerpo era exquisito, y quería más. Mucho más.

"M..Mas duro...Sasuke…ah.." Gemí suavemente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. El gruñó un poquito, y en respuesta acelero un poco más sus movimientos, seguramente porque supo que por mis actitudes estaba a punto de venirme.

Y entonces el tan esperado orgasmo llego de golpe, azotando la puerta.

"AAh…Ahhhh…AAAhhhhhh…Sasuke-kun…" Me retorcí de forma agónica, temblando sin poder controlarme mientras una explosión de placer recorría cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y los orgasmos seguían llegando uno tras otro, y por un segundo creí que me volvería loca.

Y al verme así Sasuke no pudo aguantar más, y se apretó violentamente contra mi cuerpo, a la vez que se ponía muy tenso. "-S..Saku.. …Ahh…"

Y entonces su verga comenzó a escupir una violenta carga de semen en mi interior, y yo febrilmente cruce mis piernas en su espalda, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo como si fuera lo único que existiera. Sonreí débilmente al sentir su cuerpo temblar, y con mucha ternura me apreté a él, cerrando los ojos mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por mis mejillas y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Acabo de perder la virginidad, oh Dios…

Y así, después de varios segundos, Sasuke terminó de venirse y se quedo en silencio. Nos quedamos abrazados por lo que pareció un año. Nadie decía nada, y solo el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones rompía la monotonía del sonido del bosque.

-Sakura.. te amo..- Me dijo Sasuke al oído, besándomelo suavemente.

Entonces me volvió a ganar el sentimiento y comencé a llorar, y al ver mi reacción Sasuke se angustió. -Sakura, perdón, yo…-

-C..cállate.. –Dije aun en llanto.- Llévame a mi casa.-

-Si…- Respondió con voz triste, y rápidamente se separó de mi cuerpo y luego de subirme mi tanga y asegurarse que estuviera bien sentada cerró mi puerta y corrió a sentarse en su lugar.

La vieja pick up dio la vuelta y nos pusimos en marcha a mi casa. Y al llegar me baje del carro y sin darle tiempo para despedirse me fui corriendo a mi recamara, en donde apenas llegue me tire en la cama para seguir con mi llanto.

Estaba muy confundida. Hoy había perdido mi virginidad y la experiencia había resultado ser deliciosa, pero…

¿Con Sasuke ?

Todo mi ser quería odiarlo por haberse aprovechado de mí, por chantajearme vilmente con las fotos, pero…

No podía. En el fondo también me sentía feliz, y eso me tenía muy confundida. Y así estuve llorando y llorando, hasta que sin darme cuenta…

…Me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

-_Hola chicaaas adivinen que ? xD no aguante y tuve que subir el cap 3 , ahora se entiende un poco porque Sasuke es malo con Sakura ? xq ella siempre lo humilla .. y ps el hace lo que sea para salvar su orgullo y doblegar el de Sakura :D espero que ahora se este entendiendo un poco mas el punto a medida que vaya avanzando la historia se iran descubriendo un poco mas las cosas , Gracias a todas las lindas chicas que dejan sus reviews :* cualquier duda no duden ( valga la redundancia) en preguntar , bueno nos leemos en el proximo cap n-n saludos _

_Reviews? *ô*_

_Lady Alraune*_


	4. Chapter 4

_-Advertencia: ya lo saben esta historia contiene lemmon explicito asi que si eres susceptible te recomiendo que no lo leas n_n_

* * *

Mi mente era un caos.

Estaba reclinada sobre mi escritorio sin poner atención a lo que el profesor decía en la clase. Lo que había sucedido ayer en la fiesta aún me tenía en shock. No solo había perdido mi virginidad con el…. Con Sasuke..Sino que…

…a pesar de lo que sea, me había gustado.

Angustiada cerré los ojos mientras recordaba en detalle cada movimiento, gemido y beso, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisita se asomo en mi rostro. Pero al visualizar a Sasuke la sangre me hirvió de coraje y apreté los puños.

Me sentía engañada. El nerdcito se había aprovechado que la bebida me había pegado de más, y con alevosía y ventaja me había llevado a ese mirador con la intención de desvirgarme.

-¡Estúpido, maldito Sasuke!- Dije de repente, olvidándome de donde estaba.

-Eh... ¿Señorita Haruno? ¿Desea usted compartir algo con la clase?- Dijo en un tono soberbio el profesor de matemáticas, a la vez que el resto de la clase se moría de risa.

, profesor, perdone… estaba distraída, lo siento.-

-Señorita Haruno, le aseguro que no la entiendo. Ayer recibí los trabajos de toda la clase, y el de usted fue el peor. Si vuelve a sacar una calificación así podría ser expulsada. ¿Entonces le parece a usted bien estar distraída en mi clase?-

Oh Dios. ¡El profesor tenía razón! Mis calificaciones eran espantosas, y si volvía a sacar un trabajo tan malo perdería el derecho a examen…

… y adiós escuela.

-Perdón, profesor... –Respondí con preocupación- pondré más atención de ahora en adelante.-

-Muy bien.. –Dijo el profesor dándose la vuelta- bueno, como les iba diciendo, la estructura del cálculo diferencial es….-

Y la clase siguió su curso.

* * *

*** 3 horas después, en mi recamara ***

Me le quede viendo al libro de matemáticas, tratando de resolver uno de los problemas que nos habían dejado de tarea para entregar mañana….

…. Pero era inútil. No lograba entender NADA.

-Dios, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Soy una idiota.- Dije desconsolada, dejándome caer sobre mi cuaderno. Mi vida dependía de entregar bien este trabajo, porque si no, las consecuencias serian horribles.

Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando de repente se me ocurrió una solución.

¡Sasuke!

¡Si! Sin duda el me podría ayudar con el trabajo. Y después de lo de ayer no podría negarse.

Con una expresión de alegría agarre mis libros y fui corriendo hasta su casa. Una vez ahí subí a toda velocidad las escaleras y cuando llegue a su recamara abrí la puerta de golpe.

Pero Sasuke no estaba solo. El y otros 4 nerds estaban jugando Xbox, y al verme todos pusieron una cara de sorpresa.

-Eh... hola chicos. Sasuke, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Dije en tono amistoso.

Y sus amigos no movían ni un musculo, impactados por mi presencia. Creo que lo que menos esperarían ver en la recamara de Sasuke seria a una chica guapísima y que encima les dirigiera la palabra. Claro, normalmente me hubiera fascinado recibir tanta atención, pero ahora mi misión era urgente. Tenía que hacer la tarea de matemáticas.

-Claro, Sakura… ven, platiquemos afuera.- Dijo Sasuke con actitud extrañamente seca.

Y con eso el y yo salimos al pasillo, y Sasuke cerró la puerta para tener privacidad.

-Mira... aun no me tienes nada contenta con lo de ayer, eh.- Le dije con una cara de reproche. -Pero, aun así... tengo un problema. Resulta que si no entrego bien este trabajo de matemáticas, me van a expulsar. -

-Pero ¿Sakura? ¡Si son matemáticas básicas!- Dijo Sasuke en un tono burlón, lo cual me hizo sentir la más estúpida del universo.

-¡Si, idiota, para ti…! Pero para el resto de la gente NO. Entonces ¿Me podrías ayudar?-

Sasuke dudo varios segundos, poniendo otra vez esa cara misteriosa.

-Es que, Sakura, tengo que terminar también otros trabajos, y mañana es la fecha de entrega. No tendría tiempo.-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y entrecerrando los ojos

-Pero... Sasuke-kun, si no entrego esto ¡Me van a expulsar...!- Dije con una carita de ternura.

-Sakura, lo siento, es que no puedo hoy. Mañana podría ser y…-

-¡Pero esto no puede esperar a mañana…! Necesito tu ayuda, Sasuke. Además, ayer me quitaste la virginidad ¿No cuenta eso para algo?-

A Sasuke se le endureció la mirada.

-Si saku, pero también me hiciste sentir fatal en la fiesta, y con tus amigas, y luego del incidente de la virginidad. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan… poca cosa, como tú.-

-Perdón Sasuke, pero ahorita ayúdame ¿Si?- Dije suplicante.

-Lo siento … hoy de verdad no puedo.-

Me sentí a punto de llorar, y con actitud derrotista le dije: -E..está bien, Sasuke ¿Te gustaría… darme por atrás? ¿O que te la chupe? Solo pídemelo.-

-Sakura, eso lo puedo tener cuando quiera. No me convences.- Contesto fríamente.

-Ay Dios, ¿Entonces qué quieres...?- Dije con un pequeño berrinche, pateando de forma cómica la pared.

Sasuke se quedo serio unos minutos, pensando. Entonces una sonrisa arrogante volvió a su rostro y emocionado me dijo: -Mira, te ayudare con una condición. Tu trabajo de matemáticas me va a tomar unas 3 horas, y cómo pudiste ver estoy con mis amigos en la recamara. Bueno, quiero que durante todo ese tiempo estés desnuda con nosotros. Y deberás estar así y hacer todo lo que yo te pida. ¿Entendido?-

-¿!Queee?! ¿Pero estás loco? ¿Cómo crees que yo…?- Dije alzando la voz.

-Bueno, es el único camino, Tómalo o déjalo- Respondió Sasuke con una actitud de triunfo.

, ¿Y si tus amigos cuentan lo que paso?- Pregunte con miedo.

-No, que va. Son de toda mi confianza, y muy discretos.-

-¿Pero, y si…?-

-Ya, molestia, decídete… el tiempo es oro.-

Me quede paralizada por el coraje durante unos segundos, y cuando por fin logre calmarme me di cuenta que en realidad no tenía otra opción. Era soportar una nueva humillación o perder la escuela, tan simple como eso.

-Está bien Sasuke. TU ganas.-

-Si, Sakura, siempre gano yo. Mientras más rápido lo entiendas, mejor te ira-Dijo sasuke acercando su cara a la mia .Ahora, princesa, pasa a mi recamara por favor.-

-Estúpido.- Le dije con coraje, y cuando volví a entrar al cuarto los 4 chicos me esperaban con ansias. Y ya con más calma vi que era un grupo bastante peculiar. Estaba un chico gordito de aspecto simpático, 2 flaquitos de pelo negro, y un chico, pelirrojo. Con una sonrisita malvada pensé que seguramente ninguno era material de las fantasías de alguna mujer en la escuela.

Y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme ante esa idea.

-A ver, todos, -Le dijo Sasuke al grupo- durante la tarde Sakura va a estar acompañándonos mientras hacemos SU tarea de matemáticas. ¿Quién la quiere ver desnuda?-

Obviamente, se armo el gran alboroto y TODOS los nerds levantaron la mano.

-Bueno, Sakura, ya viste. Todos quieren verte desnuda, así que mi amor, comienza.-

-Idiota...- Le dije en voz baja a la vez que volteaba a ver a los chicos, que solo esperaban en silencio a que el gran show diera comienzo. Sentí de repente que en la habitación hacía mucho calor, y durante unos segundos jugué nerviosa con mi pelo, sin decidirme a nada.

El color rojo de mi rostro me delataba, me sentía súper apenada. Perder el pudor y quedar desnuda frente a 4 desconocidos no era nada fácil, y no sabía si lograría reunir la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

-Ejem, Sakura. Te estamos esperando, fuera ropa…- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada, mostrándome en una mano mi libro de matemáticas para hacer presión.

-Sasuke… es que.. no se…-

-Sakura …-

Me mordí los labios de forma infantil, bajando la mirada. No había forma de ganar esta batalla.

Y entonces, con todo el valor que logre encontrar, cruce los brazos y agarre la parte de abajo de mi blusita rosa y la fui subiendo lentamente por mi torso hasta que me la quite. Mis firmes y redonditos pechos quedaron entonces a la vista de mi peculiar público, que solo sudaba copiosamente y abría la boca.

Luego me desabroche mis pequeños shorcitos de mezclilla, y con un gesto simpático los fui bajando por mis piernas hasta quedarme solo con mi tanguita rosa. Y finalmente la diminuta prenda quedo en el piso también, y mi delicado coñito, quedo completamente expuesto.

El silencio en el cuarto era impresionante. Los nerds no se movían ni un milímetro.

-Wow, Sakura- Dijo Sasuke impresionado. -Te ves súper sexy.-

"Si, muy linda." "Preciosa." "Qué bonita." Dijeron los demás nerdcitos de forma simpática, mientras me recorrían con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Y tampoco pude evitar notar que sus erecciones ya no eran tan "discretas", por más que lo querían disimular.

Y me mordí ligeramente los labios, sonrojándome mucho.

-G..gracias, chicos..- Respondí tartamudeando, apenadísima. Nunca había estado desnuda ante tanta gente, pero al sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba con excitación ante la situación me di cuenta que…

…la sensación no era tan desagradable.

Sonreí un poco, y con un gesto coqueto puse mis manos en la espalda y me incline un poco a la derecha. Luego voltee a ver a Sasuke , y al ver que ya estaba escribiendo algo en mi cuaderno me tranquilice. Mi tarea iba en camino.

Mire de nuevo a los chicos y los pobrecitos seguían como hipnotizados, con una cara de lujuria tremenda. Era obvio que cada centímetro cuadrado de mi piel estaba siendo minuciosamente examinado.

-Y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo, chicos?- Les pregunte amistosamente, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Uno de ellos, el gordito, me respondió: -Eh… estábamos jugando Halo, Sakura. ... ya nos aburrimos-

Claro, pensé cínicamente. Que coincidencia que se "aburran" cuando esta una mujer desnuda en la recamara.

Sasuke seguía haciéndome la tarea, y entonces tanto sus amigos nerds como yo nos quedamos en el mas incomodo de los silencios. Nadie movía ni un musculo, y la tensión sexual en el aire era tremenda. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

¿Debía sentarme, o quedarme aquí parada? Es más, ¿Me atrevería a sentarme junto a los nerdcitos? No sé, sin dudas sería algo incomodo.

De repente Sasuke volteo a vernos, y al ver nuestra indecisión dijo: -A ver, Sakura, ve y acuéstate en medio de la cama, mis amigos seguramente quieren verte de cerca…-

Le puse a Sasuke una cara que le dejo en claro que el plan no me agradaba ni tantito. Pero como no tenia opción, suspire resignada y fui hacia la cama, y con movimientos suaves me recosté en ella, boca arriba, tratando de mantener mis piernas muy juntas y mis brazos cruzados sobre mí estomago en una actitud pudorosa.

Entonces uno a uno los nerdcitos se fueron sentando a mi alrededor, y casi se les caían los ojos al tenerme tan cerca. En especial vi que les interesaba mi coñito, y con pena me dieron ganas de agarrar una almohada o algo para taparme…

De hecho, eso estaba a punto de hacer, cuando Sasuke dijo: -No,No, Sakura, es más, abre las piernas un poco y pon los brazos en la cama… -

-Ay sasuke, es que…- Trate de protestar.

-Nada, princesa, obedece…- Me interrumpió sin despegar la vista del cuadreno.

Me gustaba como me había llamado. Princesa. Y algo en su tono de voz se me había hecho excitante. Obedeciendo, abrí un poco mis piernas y coloque mis brazos en la cama, apretando con ansiedad las sabanas.

De nuevo sentí muchísimo calor, que era cada vez más insoportable, y comencé a sudar. Y en apenas unos segundos mi cuerpo estaba brillando sensualmente bajo la luz de la habitación, y por la misma causa mi pelo se pego un poco a mi rostro y mi respiración se hizo notoriamente más agitada.

Muy a mi pesar, me estaba excitando.

Ay no. No, no puedo ponerme así. ¡Se van a dar cuenta! – Pensé angustiada.

Pero no había marcha atrás. Mi cuerpo estaba entrando en fase sexual, y la siguiente señal fue que mis pezones se pusieron firmes y paraditos, ansiando ser chupados y lamidos. También mi clítoris reacciono, y sensualmente salió de su escondite un poquito.

Por si fuera poco, en mi delicado triangulito entre las piernas la humedad comenzó a ser aun evidente, y mis labios aumentaron sutilmente su grosor, dejándome en evidencia.

Y lo peor de todo era que me estaba sonrojando muchísimo. Para cualquiera seria claro que estaba frente a una mujer con ganas de tener sexo. Y ya, urgentemente.

Sasuke volteo a verme y al ver su expresión supe que también se había dado cuenta.

Con muchísima curiosidad vi que se levanto hacia un closet en busca de algo, y cuando lo encontró fue a sentarse junto a mí. Entonces saco una delicada venda negra, y sin preguntarme me la puso alrededor de la cabeza, cubriendo mis ojos.

-¿Qué…haces, Sasuke?- Pregunte sorprendida pero sin oponer resistencia.

-Nada, tu quietecita…-

Y con un apretón la venda quedo firmemente en su lugar. Trate de abrir un poco los ojos pero era imposible. Estaba perfectamente bien colocada y no podía ver NADA. Entonces oí como Sasuke caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio y el cuarto volvió a quedarse en silencio durante algunos minutos, en los cuales la tensión sexual fue subiendo de forma bestial…

…hasta que se volvió casi insoportable. Mi cuerpo estaba a mil por hora y necesitaba algún tipo de desahogo YA.

Entonces Sasuke le dijo a sus amigos: -Vamos, idiotas. ¿O no quieren manosearla?-

Me mordí los labios con un gesto coqueto, ya que estaba siendo ofrecida como sacrificio a 4 nerdcitos, y mi cuerpo no tenía dudas al respecto. Quería más.

Y lo primero que sentí fueron unas manos torpes, miedosas, que me acariciaban los hombros con la punta de los dedos. Luego paso lo mismo en mis piernas. Después en mi estomago y finalmente en mis brazos. Me acariciaban poco a poco, apenas con las yemas, como si yo estuviera hecha de cristal y no quisieran romperme.

Pero poco a poco las manos fueron volviéndose más atrevidas. Un par se deslizo sensualmente por mi piel hasta llegar a mis pechos y sin pedir permiso los aprisiono entre sus palmas, masajeándolos vigorosamente en una deliciosa cadencia que casi me saca un gemido.

"Uf…." Dije volteando la cabeza a un lado. La sensación era deliciosa, y sin darme cuenta arquee un poco la espalda para exhibirlos mejor. Me los apretaban, jalaban, movían, juntaban... uff, y cada contacto me volvía loca.

Me mordí los labios nuevamente, y de repente sentí como una mano curiosa aterrizo en mi estomago sin avisar…

…y comenzó a bajar…y bajar… y bajar…

Hasta que con un movimiento sexual se deslizo entre mis piernas y se apretó con firmeza contra mi sexo. Y ahí si no pude contenerme.

"Ahhh…" Gemí tiernamente, dando un saltito.

La mano, seguramente envalentonada por mi reacción, comenzó a frotarse lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, estirando y jalando mis delicados pliegues y dándole un toquecito ocasional a mi pequeño clítoris, que recibía las atenciones con gusto.

Al mismo tiempo el resto de mi cuerpo era acariciado cada vez más agresivamente. Ahora sentía manos por todas partes, en mis piernas, brazos, cuello, estomago. Y cada músculo en mi cuerpo estaba ahora tenso, mientras yo gemía y me retorcía cada vez mas descaradamente, perdiendo poco a poco el control.

Y en respuesta las manos aceleraron aun más sus candentes atenciones, como si fueran una jauría de Lobos despedazando a su presa.

"Ahhhh…..mmm…mmmmm….." Gemía tiernamente, pasando mi lengua por los labios mientras mis pechos eran apretados vigorosamente y varios dedos coquetos pasaban a toda velocidad alrededor de mis pezones, dándome deliciosos escalofríos.

Y entre mis piernas la cosa no iba mucho mejor, y con una exquisita impotencia podía sentir como varios dedos entraban agresivamente en mi intimidad y jugaban deliciosamente con cada milímetro de piel, hasta que después de algunos segundos llegaba una nueva mano y hacia lo mismo, para entonces volver a repetir el ciclo…

Pero para mí frustración me di cuenta cada mano me acariciaba de forma diferente. El ciclo nunca se completaba, porque justo cuando me sentía a punto de llegar al límite llegaba una nueva mano y peleaba brevemente con la anterior, tomando su lugar. Entonces volvían las caricias, pero de una forma diferente, y cuando de nuevo comenzaba a acostumbrarme, pasaba lo mismo y me cortaba la inspiración.

"Ahhhh…..ahh….mmmm…" Gemí a modo de queja, pero fui ignorada. Quería un orgasmo YA, pero con impotencia supe que las manos no se pondrían nunca de acuerdo, y me sería muy difícil venirme en estas circunstancias.

Pero oh Dios… lo deseaba tanto. Todo mi ser quería sentir ese delicioso fuego entre las piernas. Vendería mi alma al diablo por tener uno, ya.

Pero mi premio no llegaba…

Y así, durante 20 minutos fui manoseada hasta el cansancio, por todos lados. Y aunque todo había sido riquísimo, exquisito y delicioso… Mi calentura estaba al mismo nivel que mi frustración, a mil por hora, y a este ritmo algo tendría que pasar.

Y creo que Sasuke se dio cuenta también de mi situación, porque de repente le dijo a sus amigos: -Bueno, ya idiotas, dejen a mi Sakura en paz… váyanse a su casa.-

Y claro, las protestas no se hicieron esperar: "Pero Sasuke…" "No, no nos digas esto, es que… " "Que poca Madre, en serio."

Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Yo era un manjar demasiado apetecible como para dejarlo a que se enfríe en la cama. Y así me quede en silencio mientras oía como uno a uno los chicos iban saliendo de la habitación, hasta que la puerta se cerró, y nos quedamos solos sasuke y yo.

Entonces oí que Sasuke iba al closet cercano por algo, y luego se acostó a mi lado y con un gesto dominante me hizo ponerme de ladito, con mi espalda hacia él. Y para sorpresa mía me tomo de las manos y me obligo a ponerlas en la espalda, donde rápidamente amarro mis brazos con una cuerda.

-¿Pero qué… haces?- Pregunte en voz baja, temblando de la emoción.

-Nada, solo me di cuenta de que te gusta obedecer.- Dijo mientras ataba ahora mis tobillos. Trate de moverme un poco, pero era inútil Las ataduras estaban muy bien hechas, y eso mas la venda me dejaba en una posición sumamente vulnerable.

-Estás loco Sasuke… ¿Obedecer?- Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Si, obedecer. Por ejemplo, princesa, te tengo aquí atada y vendada… y no has hecho nada por defenderte.- me dijo con voz ronca al oído

-Pero… es porque me estas chantajeando por… lo de mi tarea.- Dije apenada.

-No, no es eso, Sa-ku-ra. ¿Harías algo si te digo que de todos modos te pienso ayudar con la tarea? O sea, podría liberarte en este momento si tú me lo pides. Pero te gusta obedecer, naciste para eso, y sé que no lo harás…-

La voz de Sasuke sonaba muy segura, y no sé porqué, pero su actitud me envió cosquillitas por todo el cuerpo. -Sasuke, estás loco.. yo…-

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, Saku, naciste para obedecer. Solo acéptalo.- Dijo acercando su boca a mi oído, acomodando su cuerpo descaradamente contra mi espalda hasta quedar los dos de cucharita.

-Ah…- Se me escapo un gemido.

Oí que Sasuke agarraba algo de su cajón, y luego también el inconfundible sonido de su zipper bajando.

-Te diré lo que viene, Sakura. –Dijo en mi oído- Me estoy poniendo lubricante en la verga, y pienso darte por el culo como castigo por todas tus humillaciones.-

-P…pero…- Proteste débilmente. Ayer había perdido la virginidad, y tenía muchas ganas de repetir.-¿No te gustaría más si…?-

-Pero nada, princesa. Te daré por atrás, y si no admites que eres sumisa, te seguiré dando y dando, hasta que lo hagas.-

Me quede en silencio mientras el seguía con sus preparativos. No supe que decirle. La forma en la que había planteado mi situación me había acelerado muchísimo.

Aun de cucharita, Sasuke pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cuello para sujetarme de forma dominante. Luego sentí como se agarraba el miembro con la otra mano, y entonces fue guiando la gruesa cabeza entre mis nalgas, hasta que la misma se apretó sin mucha sutileza contra mi ano.

-Ay.. S..sasuke..- Dije a modo de protesta, pero el solo me sujeto aun más firmemente contra su cuerpo. Y sin muchos preámbulos Sasuke dio un empujón vigoroso con sus caderas y su verga comenzó a meterse por mi culo, poco a poco.

"Ah… ahhhh… …no…" Dije retorciéndome contra las ataduras.

-Shhhh, princesa… quietecita…- Me dijo respirándome en el cuello, lo cual me puso aun más caliente. Sin piedad, su miembro fue deslizándose entre mis nalgas, hasta que con un empujón final quedo completamente enterrado en mí.

"S..Sa..suke…" Dije débilmente, sudando muchísimo.

Pero esta vez no había tiempo para sutilezas.

Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo brutal, avasallador. Me puse inmediatamente tensa al sentir como su poderosa verga me bombeaba el culo con furia, como me golpeaba las entrañas una y otra vez como si quisiera partirme en dos. La cama comenzó a zarandearse VIOLENTAMENTE y solo pude apretar los puños con impotencia.

"Ay….. …ahh….mmm…" Gemí con una actitud infantil, mientras él me respiraba bruscamente al oído.

-¿Así te gusta, Sakura? ¿Qué tu "nerd" te haga esto? Dímelo.- Me dijo con una voz cachonda, acelerando aun más el ritmo de su penetración.

-No…no me… gusta…- Respondí entre gemidos.

-¿Ah no? Pues vas a tener que admitirlo hoy-

La sensación era deliciosa. Ahí estaba yo amarrada, vendada, sin poder resistirme a nada mientras era sodomizada cruelmente. Mis nalgas rebotaban contra el cuerpo de Sasuke una y otra vez, recibiendo el más exquisito de los castigos mientras el ardor sexual en mi ano me estaba volviendo loca.

Y me di cuenta que mi resistencia se acercaba a su final. Ante tanto placer no podría mantenerme "digna" por mucho tiempo más.

-Dilo, Sakura, di que naciste para obedecer. Dilo.- Decía insistentemente en mi oído, y al verme tan cerca del precipicio decidió aumentar mis dificultades. Su mano se deslizo entre mis piernas y comenzó a frotar agresivamente mis intimidades, logrando que me estremeciera lujuriosamente.

"Ahhh…..Sasuke…no.. puedo.. mmmm…" Dije mordiéndome los labios. Y ante las repentinas atenciones mi clítoris no me estaba ayudando en nada, y lo sentía al rojo vivo, deseoso de soltar su preciosa carga de placer en mi indefenso cuerpecito.

"Si, si puedes... dilo."

Dije que no con la cabeza, pero sabía que no podría aguantar mucho mas.

"Dilo… dilo….dilo…"

"… .."

"¡Dilo...!"

"..n..no, no puedo…"

"DILO…"

" ….."

Mi respiración se cortaba con cada acometida, y con la lujuria mas infinita podía sentir como su verga se movía a placer dentro de mis intestinos, esperando el momento para soltar su veneno y completar su victoria. Y el calor entre mis piernas fue aumentando hasta que se volvió insoportable, y mi voluntad comenzó a caerse a pedazos…

…Y el momento finalmente llego.

-M..me…gusta…obedecer.-Dije con voz débil

-Dilo de nuevo…- Me dijo al oído Sasuke, respirando agitadamente sin detener ni un segundo su brutal martilleo.

-Me…gusta..obedecer..…ahh…-

-… te falto decirme "Amo"- Dijo Sasuke de forma juguetona.

-..Amo…-

- A ver nena … dilo de nuevo…-

-Amo… ahh…mmm..- Dije poniendo una carita de angustia, sintiéndome la peor de todas al decir esas cosas, pero a la vez excitadísima.

-¿Te gusta que un simple nerd te este dando por el culo, princesita presumida?-

"S…si…Amo...ahhh…mmmm…." Asentí con la cabeza, apretando los puños.

-¿Y qué ese "nerd" te llene a cada rato el estomago y la boca de semen?-

Y oír eso me calentó aun mas, si acaso era posible, e inconscientemente me apreté contra su cuerpo, jadeando con lujuria desmedida mientras su verga seguía taladrándome sin piedad el ano, a la vez que sus dedos hacían maravillas contra mi sexo, preparándome para el más brutal y delicioso orgasmo de mi vida. "Uf….sí, Amo...mmm…"

De repente sentí una suave cachetada. ¡Slap…!

-Ay..S..Sasuke …- Dije a modo de protesta.

-Pídeme más, dime qué quieres mas, Sakura.. -

-Ahh...mmm…Sasuke…quiero mas..

¡Slap…!- otra cachetada

-¡Mas…mas, pídeme que te llene el culo de semen, Sakura!,DILO- Dijo Sasuke moviendo sus caderas cada vez más rápido, a punto de venirse.

-S..sasuke…lléname.. el culo..de tu leche…lléname..lléname, …uf..- Dije casi gritando, sin importarme nada.

-¿La niña fresa quiere su lechita?- dijo con una sonrisa ladina

"S..si, .. por el culo..si...uff…." Dije con desesperación, dejando escapar un tierno gemidito. Y Sasuke no pudo más. Al oír eso último, se apretó contra mis nalgas con una fuerza brutal, y sentí como su espeso y ardiente semen empezaba a llenarme el culo.

-… Ahhh..MMmm…!"

"Ahh….Sasuke-kun.. " Gemí con impotencia, luchando contra mis ataduras. Pero era inútil. Había sido sometida, manoseada y sodomizada, y ahora estaba recibiendo la semilla de mi verdugo en mis entrañas. Y ese pensamiento fue el detonante del mas brutal y despiadado orgasmo de mi vida…

…Y mi cuerpo se retorció lujuriosamente entre mil gemidos, abrasado por el delicioso fuego que entre mis piernas se expandía a toda mi piel, durante agónicos minutos que me parecieron horas, hasta que...

…Poco a poco fui volviendo en mí. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero Sasuke seguía respirando agitadamente contra mi oreja, temblando por la emoción, mientras su cuerpo perdía fuerza poco a poco en mi interior.

Trague saliva, sintiendo un calor tremendo. El ardor entre mis nalgas era exquisito, y el saber que había sido abusada de tal manera me había prendido como nunca hubiera pensado. La humedad entre mis piernas era evidente, y casi parecía que hubiera tenido un delicioso accidente. Entonces Sasuke me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y se apretó contra mi espalda, para decirme al oído:

-¿Ves como te gusta obedecer, niña fresa?-

" . " Dije poniéndome roja de la vergüenza, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Si qué?-

-S..si, S..sasuke… perdón, Amo..- Dije de nuevo, aun con más pena. Una cosa era saber que me gustaba obedecer, otra controlar la impotencia que sentía al rendirme así.

-¿A la princesita le gusto sentir un palo en el culo?-dijo juguetonamente a mi oído mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo.

"Uff.. si.." Dije con una risita sexy.

Sasuke me dio un beso en la mejilla y limpio un poco del sudor en mi rostro y cuello, para luego salir de mí cuerpo. Pero por su actitud supe que no se detendría con lo que acababa de pasar, y entonces con mucha delicadeza me cargó entre sus brazos y me coloco debajo de su escritorio, arrodillada hacia la silla.

-¿S..Sasuke? ¿Qué…?- Pregunte sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero el me tranquilizo con una caricia.

-Shhh, Saku. Aun tienes que hacer algo por mí.-

Y estando ahí abajo me sentí súper incomoda, ya que el espacio era pequeñísimo. Y el estar atada de pies y manos, y con una venda en los ojos no ayudaba precisamente a que me sintiera mejor. Pero aun así, él ser tratada de esa manera…

.. Me tenia excitadísima.

-No te vayas a levantar,Sakura , te podrías golpear.- Dijo entonces Sasuke con una voz juguetona, y luego oí como se sentaba frente a mí y acercaba la silla. -Veras, princesita, aun me falta una hora para acabar tu tarea, y durante TODO este tiempo vas a estar aquí abajo mamando. ¿Esta claro?-

-S..si.. Amo.- Dije poniendo una mueca sexy.

Entonces Sasuke acerco su silla aun mas al escritorio, aprisionándome en el reducido espacio. Entonces me agarro la cabeza y me fue guiando hasta su miembro, que ya había recobrado fuerzas, y con un delicioso gesto…

…me lo metió en la boca.

* * *

*** 1 hora después, en mi recamara ***

Llegue a mi recamara cansadísima, y después de colocar mi tarea en mi escritorio me deje caer en la cama.

"¡Uffff!" Dije con un cansancio tremendo, y me quede así quietecita sobre la cama. Tenía la mandíbula adolorida, ya que Sasuke me había tenido mamándosela abajo del escritorio casi 50 minutos, y nunca pensé que tendría la resistencia para venirse dos veces más.

-¿Cómo… aguanta tanto- Dije débilmente, frotando mi rostro suavemente contra la colcha.

Pero a pesar de todo me sentía feliz… y confundida.

Aunque me daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo, había descubierto mi naturaleza sumisa. Bueno, muchísima vergüenza, de la peor. Era indignante y humillante lo que sasuke me acababa de hacer… pero de alguna forma eso había multiplicado mis sensaciones sexuales por mil, y al final todo había sido exquisito, inigualable, delicioso.

Pero el haber perdido así mi voluntad y auto-control me había asustado muchísimo. El recordar cómo le había rogado que me la metiera más, que se viniera adentro de mí, mis gemidos descarados…

…Me hacía sentir la más puta del universo, una perra que entra en celo y no le importa nada más que ser cogida.

Una cosa era clara: De esto nadie debería enterarse nunca. NUNCA. Nadie debería saber nunca que la orgullosa Sakura Haruno tenía esos deseos.

Y aunque me costara aceptarlo, Sasuke estaba pasando de ser un chantaje a una necesidad. Simplemente, lo sabía. Necesitaba tener a alguien dominante en mi vida, pero en secreto. Alguien que me sometiera, que me domara y que fuera discreto.

Y la relación que tenia con Sasuke parecía ser ideal. En público el era tímido y yo arrogante, pero en privado él se volvía dominante y yo sumisa. En fin, tal para cual. Pero como sea, no pensaba ponérsela fácil al "nerdcito."

Si Sasuke quiere domarme, tendrá que sufrir. Y mucho.

Y con una coqueta sonrisita me fui quedando dormida…

* * *

_Holaaaa :) aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo n_n , uff este cap estuvo intenso no ? a ver chicas quisiera que me dijeran su opinion acerca de Sasuke.. si? mmm A sakura como que ya le va gustando todo lo que nuestro querido protagonista le hace , es una pevertida xDDD y bueno el no se queda atras , le encanta verla humillada ..Quería darle las gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews , no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D ..espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado .. sin mas .. me despido :* _

_Reviews?_

_Lady Alraune*_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Advertencia: este capitulo contiene Yuri ... asi que si no te agrada , recomiendo que no lo leas :D _

* * *

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana, y como todos los sábados me tocaba broncearme

Y aquí estaba yo, con el bikini verde más sensual del universo, acostada en un camastro mientras mi piel lentamente agarraba un delicioso tono dorado. Sonreí con picardía mientras me untaba mas bronceador en el estomago, pensando en lo sexy que me veía haciendo esto.

Porque para variar, sabía que tenía público.

"Otra vez ellos..." Me dije con una risita coqueta, viendo como a la distancia varios chicos se habían subido a un árbol para admirarme mejor. Y al sentir un delicioso calorcito exhibicionista por mis venas decidí darles un poco más de "show", por lo que con toda la sensualidad posible arquee mi cuerpo y vi como los pobrecitos casi se caían por la impresión.

No pude evitar reírme un poquito, con una carita de travesura.

Simplemente, me fascinaba ser el centro de atención. Nada me excitaba más que volver locos así a los chicos, era como una droga. Y como en estos momentos el jueguito estaba resultando demasiado divertido…

…Decidí hacerlos sufrir un rato más.

Y mi ataque fue implacable. Durante casi 15 minutos use lo mejor de mi repertorio: Vueltecitas, arquear la espalda, levantar la pierna, nalguitas paraditas, sonrisitas coquetas, ponerme boca abajo, de lado, untarme bronceador, etc.…

Y las reacciones de los chicos eran súper cómicas. Sus miradas eran de total lujuria, y hasta se peleaban entre ellos por ocupar los mejores lugares del árbol. Y el verlos luchar así por mí me tenía cada vez mas acelerada, aunque…

… No había considerado que el Sol estaba pegando muy fuerte, y entre tantos movimientos me fui cansando y me dio un poco de sueño.

_Sera mejor descansar un rato_, pensé con una sonrisita, _además así evitare que se vuelvan locos_.

Entonces me puse unos lentes de sol y me recosté, decidida a dormir un rato. Pero no llevaba yo ni un minuto así cuando de repente sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-Adivina quién es..- Dijo Sasuke con emoción.

- Es inconfundible la voz de ñoño y el tonito de estúpido…- Le recrimine poniendo una mueca.

-Siempre tan cruel, Sakura..- Dijo en voz baja y burlona Sasuke soltándome. -Luego te quejas que te trato mal, mi amor.-

-Mira... para empezar, estúpido, no me digas "Mi amor""- Dije torciendo la boca.

-¿Ah, las cosas van a ser así? ¿No recuerdas, Princesa, que apenas ayer te tenia con la verga en el culo mientras gemías pidiendo más?-

, pero… eso es diferente…- Dije sonrojándome sin querer. -Me estabas obligando.-

-No, Saku, te dije claramente que si te querías ir lo podías hacer… -

-Mira... yo...- Trate de responder, pero sus argumentos eran lógicos. No supe que decirle.

-Como sea, molestia , te traje un regalo.- Dijo Sasuke colocando una bolsa negra de plástico en el pasto y buscando algo en su interior.

-¿ ...regalo?- Puse una sonrisita. -¡Me fascinan los regalos! ¿Qué me compraste?-

Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió buscando algo en la bolsa hasta que lo encontró. Y cuando sacó la mano vi que tenía en ella un collar negro de cuero, muy delgado y claramente para…

…Mascotas.

Sasuke se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿ … y eso que es?- Le reclamé.

-Es un collar, Sa-ku-ra, -Dijo con orgullo- que va a dejarle en claro al mundo que me perteneces… Lo compre en internet hace unos días, y me explicaron que es para estos casos.-

-¿Para estos casos? ¿Qué tu estas idiota o qué? ¡No pienso ponerme eso!-

-No, princesa, claro que TE LO VAS A PONER. No te estoy preguntando si quieres. ¿O se te olvida cuál es tu papel aquí?- Respondió Sasuke visiblemente enojado entrecerrando los ojos .

Me asusté un poquito al verlo así. Sin duda Sasuke tenía el control de mi vida y hacerlo enojar no era buena idea. , mira...Sasuke , es que yo... mira, voy a la escuela, y… ¿Cómo me voy a ver con eso?-

-Sakura, no se te va a ver mal. Tu eres linda de cualquier forma.- Dijo mientras colocaba el collar alrededor del cuello.

-Ay Sasuke... es que... - Dije angustiada. -Me da pena, me van a ver y…-

CLICK…

El collar quedo firmemente alrededor de mi cuello, cerrado por un pequeño candadito dorado.

-¡S..sasuke! ¡Te dije que NO, estúpido…!- Dije agarrando el collar con impotencia, tratando de abrirlo.

-Sakura, si vuelves a mencionar el collar te juro que te pongo a mamármela aquí mismo. ¿Ok? Y por cierto, no te lo podrás quitar ya que solo yo tengo la llave.-

-B...bueno… está bien.- Dije bajándole a mi voz. -Ya no diré nada.-

Sasuke puso una sonrisita malvada. -Y espera que veas la plaquita…-

-¿ ?, no querrás decir que…-

Y entonces me la mostro. Una pequeña plaquita de metal que decía:

_**Sakura Haruno**_

**_Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha. _**

Me quede helada. Era la mayor estupidez que había vivido nunca, y lo peor de todo era que no había forma de evitarla. Tendría que llevar el maldito collar y la ridícula plaquita a partir de ahora. Apreté las manos con coraje, mirando a Sasuke con todo el odio del mundo.

Pero a el no le importaba en nada mi situación, y sin preguntarme agarro con cuidado el collarcito y le coloco la plaquita, que quedo colgando muy coqueta al frente.

-Ay...no.- Dije con pesar. Y por si la humillación no fuera suficiente vi que los chicos en el árbol seguían muy atentos lo que sucedía conmigo.

-Sakura, quita ya esa carita de preocupada. -Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado .- Te tengo otro regalo. En un rato alguien va a venir a tu casa y quiero que escuches con atención lo que te diga.-

…- Trate de responder.

-Esa persona va a traer algo para ti, y si haces lo indicado, te daré 10 fotos.-

-Oye, pero…-

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle más cosas Sasuke me dio un suave y excitante beso en la boca y partió como si nada hacia su casa con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.

Quede sorprendida e instintivamente lleve dos dedos a mis labios pensando en lo que ocurrió hace un momento.

"¿Qué traerá el nerdcito entre manos?" Me pregunte con la curiosidad quemándome por dentro. ¿_Pero_ _qué? ¿Quién vendría a verme? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué_?

Entonces volví a sentir el collarcito en mi cuello y me olvide de todo, sintiendo un coraje tremendo. Me lo quería arrancar de golpe, sin importar las consecuencias. Esta vez Sasuke había ido demasiado lejos. Si bien hasta ahora tenía claro que ser dominada me gustaba, otra cosa era ser la mascota del nerdcito en público.

Y eso si que no.

En público, NADA. ¡Y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con eso!

Regrese furiosa hasta mi recamara y entré azotando la puerta. Entonces con mucha prisa me vi al espejo y al ver el collarcito alrededor de mi cuello me volvió a hervir la sangre. -¡Maldito Sasuke...!- Dije pateando una almohada del piso. -¡Lo voy a matar, a descuartizar, a quemar vivo, a…!-

De repente oí como sonaba el timbre de mi casa y con ansiedad me asome por la ventana, pero solo alcance a ver que alguien entraba aunque sin distinguirlo.

-¿Sera… la persona que Sasuke dijo?- Dije intrigada. Entonces oí que alguien subía por las escaleras y en pánico me di cuenta que aun estaba vestida solo con el bikini verde.

Y de repente la puerta de mi recamara comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Y durante un segundo me paralice, pensando que entraría el tipo más pervertido del mundo a violarme, hasta que un rostro familiar se asomó por detrás de la puerta y vi con alivio que se trataba de Hinata, la vecinita ñoña de enfrente.

-H..hola Sakura… -Me saludo con timidez.

-H..hola Hinata... -Dije poniendo una cara de confusión. _¿Sería ella la persona que Sasuke había enviado? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué relación había…? ¿O seria alguien más…?_

Como sea, el que Hinata me estuviera visitando era algo rarísimo ya que nunca habíamos sido muy amigas. Eso porque nuestras personalidades eran completamente opuestas. Mientras que yo era extrovertida, sexy y el centro de la fiesta, Hinata era tímida y callada, siempre muy hacendosita con sus tareas. La típica chica cerebrito que se viste de forma anticuada y sale en el cuadro de honor.

_-_¿Me puedo sentar?- Preguntó en voz baja, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

, claro Hinata, estás en tu casa.-

-Gracias Sakura.- Y acto seguido se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándome en silencio.

Y una duda me asalto en ese momento…

Ahora que lo pensaba, a Hinata nunca le había conocido un novio. Y eso a pesar de que…

… era muy bonita.

Su rostro era como de niña, con unos ojos color perla súper intensos y una sonrisa tierna, flanqueados por un precioso cabello negro hasta la cintura, muy bien cuidado. Y aunque no era muy alta tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, con evidentes curvas en los lugares correctos.

Pero lo dicho: Su forma de vestir del siglo pasado la traicionaba.

Y hoy venia vestida con una combinación particularmente es-pan-to-sa, con una falda de cuadros hasta la rodilla, blusa blanca y zapatos y calcetines negros.

_Ay Hinata_, -Pensé con una mueca de reproche- _Si tan solo aceptaras mis consejos de moda serias súper popular con los chicos.  
_  
-S..Sakura... .. es que… te venía a decir algo.- Dijo ella de repente, tartamudeando y bajando la mirada.

-Si, dime.-

.. que, mira... -

Y justo entonces me di cuenta de algo: En el cuello Hinata llevaba el mismo collar que yo.

-¿Quién te dio eso?- Pregunté con ansiedad.

Amo…-

La sujete de los hombros con fuerza y vi que se asustó un poco. -A ver, ¿Cómo está eso de que "Tu Amo"?-

-Si...bueno… tú también tienes uno. ¿No?- Dijo señalando mi collar.

-Noo, yo… no, es un malentendido… mira...- Traté de cambiar el tema.

-No mientas, Sakura, se que Sasuke es tu Amo…-

-Mira, Hinata, son estupideces. ¿Tú crees que YO tendría a un idiota como él de "Amo"?

-Si...- Dijo casi con miedo.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos, tratando de no desesperarme. -Hinata, mira... ok, supongamos que Sasuke es mi "Amo". Ahora dime quien es el tuyo.-

-También él… - Dijo con una sonrisita tímida.

No sé qué sucedió, pero sentí por dentro que algo estallaba en mil pedazos y se me incrustaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo y como pude le pregunte

-Y… ¿Cómo es que se volvió tu "Amo?- Levante una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

-Es que... el tiene unas fotos... y… bueno, igual que a ti.-

"¡Ajá…! "Dije sintiendo como el pulso se me aceleraba. _¿Así que el nerdcito había capturado a otra chica más? Esto tenía que detenerse, hablaría con Sasuke muy seriamente y…_

-Sakura, es que... –Me interrumpió Hinata- Te quería decir también que mi Amo me envió a una misión.-

-Mira, Hinata, deja de llamarle "Amo" al estúpido ese, ¿Ok? Bueno... ¿Y cuál es esa misión?-

-Es... que...-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Por Kami Hinata!, ¡Ya dime...!- Dije desesperada.

-Tengo que comerte.- Dijo de repente, cubriéndose la cara con muchísima pena.

Otro silencio incomodo.

-A…a ver si entendí. ¿Tienes que… comerme?- Dije alejándome un poquito de ella. Ahora entendía claramente porque Hinata nunca había tenido novio, y al estar frente a ella solamente con un bikini verde comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-S..si...- Dijo bajando la mirada. -¿Me…dejarás?-

-¿Estás loca o qué? ¡NUNCA! Y ahora sal de mi recamara…-Respondí con altanería.

-Dice que te dará 10 fotos si aceptas…-

-Ni por mil, a mi no me gustan las mujeres y…-

-30 fotos.-

-Ah… ¿30?-

-Si, dijo que te podría ofrecer hasta 30.-

-Bueno… no sé, Hinata. No creo que sea algo…-

-Sakura… mira, tu no tendrías que hacer nada. Solo acuéstate y déjame hacer todo yo.- Y Hinata me miro con una expresión que no dejó lugar a dudas que eso le fascinaría.

-Bueno... suponiendo que acepto. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el… proceso?-

-20 minutos…-

Caminé con ansiedad de un lado al otro de la habitación, pensando. Nunca había estado con una mujer, ni siquiera en fantasías o nada. Pero la oferta parecía inofensiva: 20 minutos de estar acostada en la cama dejándome querer, a cambio de 30 fotos. Y durante todo este tiempo podría imaginar que es un chico el que me estaba comiendo.

-Bueno... pero solo 20 minutos. ¿Ok? Y no me pienso quitar el bikini, va a tener que ser por encimita. ¿Entendido?-

-Si.- Dijo sonriente Hinata.

Con muchos nervios me senté en el borde de la cama y rápidamente Hinata se arrodillo en el piso frente a mí, colocando sus pequeñas manos en mis rodillas sin quitar esa expresión de lujuria tan sospechosa. Con un suspiro cerré los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa…

-¿Ya, Sakura

-Ufff… - Inhale profundamente- Ya…-

Entonces Hinata apretó sus dedos en mis rodillas y me hizo abrirlas un poco. Sentí como se acomodaba en el piso, y de repente…

Un suave soplo de aire entre mis piernas.

"Uf…" Di un saltito.

-¿Te gustó?- Pregunto.

-Eh... algo, bueno... sigue, ¿Ok?-

Y entonces otro soplidito, esta vez más cerca.

"Uy..."

-¿Ahora si te gustó?-

... no, pero... continúa...-

Entonces las manos de Hinata sujetaron con firmeza mis muslos interiores, abriéndome un poco más las piernas. Y antes de que pudiera protestar su boca se apretó agresivamente contra mi sexo, chupando y soplando con voracidad por encima de la telita del bikini. "MFmf…mfmf….mfmfmf…."

Y casi me desmayo, porque la sensación era...

…Sublime.

Me mordí los labios tratando de no gemir, pero era dificilísimo. La boca de Hinata daba fuertes empujones contra mi cuerpo, como si fuera una sanguijuela voraz mientras su lengua lamia vigorosamente las áreas alrededor de mi delicado botoncito.

Y la delgada tela de mi bikini no oponía ninguna resistencia, y para fines prácticos era como si su boca estuviera contra mi piel, con cada soplido y resoplido multiplicado por mil gracias a la humedad de mis partes.

Y no pude evitar poner una carita de angustia, ya que a este ritmo contener mis gemidos se estaba haciendo imposible.

-¿T..te gusta así,Sakura?- Pregunto Hinata tímidamente, dejando su boca a un centímetro de mi clítoris.

-S..sigue…¿Ok?- Respondí con voz temblorosa.

Y ella obedeció felizmente, y sus labios volvieron a pegarse vorazmente a mi sexo, creando una poderosa succión mientras su lengua se retorcía como serpiente herida entre mis pliegues. Cada contacto me hacía saltar un poquito, por más que tratara de controlarme, y el placer se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Y mi voluntad se evaporaba con el pasar de los segundos…

…y así lo inevitable por fin pasó…

"AAhhhhh….." Un tierno gemido se escapó de mis labios.

Hinata se detuvo por un milisegundo al oír esto, y entonces agarro el costado de mi bikini con los dientes y lo fue haciendo a un lado, dejando mi sexo completamente al descubierto.

-H…Hinata, espera... …- Trate de decir, sonrojándome.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que me tenía en sus manos. Y sin pedir permiso colocó sus manos en mi vientre y suavemente me fue empujando hacia atrás, hasta que mansamente quede acostada en la cama.

-¿Podrías... levantar las piernas, Saku?- Pregunto tímidamente.

" …" Dije débilmente, poniéndome roja de la vergüenza.

Y de nuevo su hambrienta boca busco mi sexo y su tierno rostro se hundió entre mis delicados pliegues, para entonces meterme de golpe su atrevida lengua hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Inmediatamente arquee violentamente la espalda y mi respiración se aceleró muchísimo, a la vez que comenzaba a sudar de forma incontrolable.

"AAAhhh….." Gemí tiernamente.

Y ese gemido prendió muchísimo a Hinata, que no descansaría hasta hacerme venir. Entonces comenzó a taladrarme el coño como si su lengua fuera un pequeño pene, retorciéndola en mi interior mientras bebía mis abundantes jugos como desesperada. Y mientras tanto sus labios chupaban, lamian, jalaban y frotaban cada milímetro de mi sexo, sin descansar ni un segundo.

Y debido a eso mis gemidos eran cada vez más descarados, hasta el punto en que comencé a preocuparme que alguien en mi casa pudiera oírlos. Entonces apreté las sabanas con impotencia, porque sabía que no podía quedarme callada.

Pero el exquisito placer entre mis piernas era francamente insoportable.

Abrí mi boca y pasé mi lengua de forma lujuriosa sobre mis labios, sintiendo como mi respiración sonaba como la de una hembra en celo. Pero el hecho de saber que era una chica la que me tenía así…

…Me estaba matando.

Y la curiosidad quemaba. Quería voltear a verla, pero… ¿Soportaría ver un rostro femenino entre mis piernas? ¿A Hinata?

_Oh Dios, no… no debo voltear a ver_…

_No debo_…

_Oh Dios…_

Pero lo hice.

Con mucho nerviosismo voltee a verla, y al ver su cara entre mis piernas quede como hipnotizada. Su bello rostro tenía los ojos cerrados y ella movía su cara de lado a lado, comiéndome a placer, con su nariz descansando entre mis delicados labios. Y su boca y mejillas estaban completamente empapadas con mis jugos.

Y yo simplemente no le podía quitar la vista de encima.

Ver ese hermoso rostro apretándose contra mi sexo, devorándome…. Uff, me había acelerado muchísimo. Sentí un delicioso calorcito recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, aumentando mi temperatura un par de grados más, mientras Hinata obedientemente seguía concentrada en su amorosa labor, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

"Ah..." Gemí nuevamente, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir un toquecito en mi clítoris.

Y entonces Hinata abrió los ojos y me sorprendió espiándola. Con mucha pena volteé rápidamente a otro lado.

-¿ gusta… verme, Saku?"-Pregunto sensualmente.

-No... bueno… ...- Dije con la cara roja de vergüenza, mientras poco a poco volvía a verla a los ojos. -Si… me gusta.-

-A… a mí también me gusta. Mírame a los ojos… ¿Ok?-

Y obedecí.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos mientras Hinata desabrochaba los hilos de mi bikini, quitándomelo. Y entonces comenzó a darme largas y lentas lamidas por mis hinchados labios, terminando siempre con un simpático toquecito en mi clítoris.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhh….." Cerré los ojos y puse una carita de angustia, arqueando la espalda. Con desesperación jalé las sabanas de mi cama, mordiéndome un labio para no gritar en éxtasis. Hinata estaba yendo directamente por su premio, y a este ritmo lograría hacerme venir en segundos.

Y de repente paso algo tremendo…

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi recamara: ¡Toc, toc!

_-¿Hija? ¿Está todo bien?-_ Pregunto mi Mama con preocupación desde el pasillo.

" , Mami... t..todo está bien. No pasa nada... "Respondí con muchísimos apuros, mientras Hinata seguía atacando sin piedad a mi delicado botoncito. Traté de separarla un poco de mí, pero fue imposible.

_"¿Segura? ¿Está todo bien con tu amiga?"_ Preguntó mi Mamá de nuevo.

Con angustia vi a mi **"amiga"** sujetándome con fuerza de la cintura, apretando su rostro contra mi sexo de una forma brutal. Era evidente que no se despegaría por nada en el mundo de su exquisito postre. Y vi con muchos nervios que la puerta de mi recamara no tenía el seguro puesto. Si mi Mama entraba vería una escena terrorífica…

Aquí estaba yo, acostada en la cama con las piernas en el aire y la cara de Hinata entre ellas.

_Oh Dios. Por favor, que no entre o le va a dar un infarto._

Y así pasaron varios tensos segundos, hasta que finalmente…

_-Bueno, niñas, las dejo… Pero no hagan tanto ruido. ¿Ok?-_ Dijo mi Madre y aliviada oí como bajaba las escaleras de la casa.

-Uff… que susto, casi pensé que nos descubriría.- Le dije a Hinata con una risita coqueta.

-Si, hubiera sido muy incomodo, Saku. Sobre todo por lo que te estoy a punto de hacer…-

-¿ ?-

Hinata chupo sugestivamente su dedo medio frente a mí y sin pedirme permiso ni nada lo bajó hasta sentí como presionaba mi ano ligeramente. Y al ver mi cara de sorpresa aprovechó para metérmelo poco a poco.

-H..Hinata? ¿Qué...haces…? …oh Dios… uf…¡ ahí !… ahh…- Apreté las sabanas con fuerza, mordiéndome los labios.

Y mi voluntad desapareció...

Me retorcí de la forma más lujuriosa sobre la cama mientras su boca volvía a apretarse agresivamente contra mi sexo y mi ano era bombeado por su cruel dedo. Y entre mil gemidos y jadeos pude ver que el plan de Hinata era llevarme al más intenso orgasmo de mi vida, ya que cada vez que estaba a punto de venirme…

Ella se detenía, cortándome la inspiración.

Era como una montaña rusa que subía y subía sin parar, y la caída sería terrible. Y así me fue trabajando por 10 minutos más hasta que llego el punto en el cual me tenia temblorosa, empapada y dispuesta a matar por venirme.

"P..por favor, …. necesito..." Suplique entre gemidos.

-Pero… si apenas llevamos 10 minutos,.. faltan 5 mas..- Respondió con una risita, lamiéndome suavemente con su lengua rasposa. -Además, sabes muy rico. No quisiera dejar de comerte nunca.-

Y su dedo aceleró brutalmente sus movimientos contra mi ano, haciéndome saltar.

"AAhhhhhh…..p..por favor... Hinata, .. sentir.. ¡Ya!..Mmmm.."

-Bueno... lo hare pero si me das algo a cambio…-

"S..si, lo...que sea... … ahh….."

-Que me des otros 20 minutos…-

"S..si, si… "Dije cerrando los ojos, aliviada por lo fácil que parecía el trato. 20 minutos más de dejarme querer...

-Y quiero que me des tu bikini al terminar…-

Con una expresión de angustia dije que si también. A pesar de que este bikini era carísimo, si ese era el precio a pagar por más placer pues adelante. Y apenas termine de decir eso…

La boca de Hinata dio el golpe final.

Con una succión increíble, casi dolorosa, sus labios formaron una "O" alrededor de mi clítoris y su lengua comenzó a darle toquecitos rápidos. Eso mientras su dedo bombeaba mi culo a una velocidad de miedo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh….MMMMMMMMmmmmm" Una exquisita oleada de calor orgásmico se originó entre mis piernas y recorrió violentamente todo mi cuerpo, sacándome el aire, mientras yo me retorcía en la cama y un par de lagrimas resbalaba por mis mejillas.

" , Saku...así…" Dijo suavemente mientras se bebía mis jugos, sin detener su lengua nunca.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero justo cuando parecía que el placer bajaría de intensidad la boca hambrienta de Hinata y su dedo lograban llevarme de nuevo a la cúspide. Era algo exquisito, sublime y delicioso, y entre gemidos y jadeos fui perdiéndome en un mar de sensaciones eróticas hasta que después de varios segundos quede completamente exhausta.

Y debilitada hasta el extremo baje lentamente mis piernas hasta que estuvieron en los hombros de Hinata, mientras las deliciosas contracciones en mi coño perdían poco a poco su intensidad. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por mi rostro, y entonces con mucha dificultad voltee a ver de nuevo lo que sucedía en mi coño.

Y ella seguía ahí, con la cara empapada por completo, frotando su nariz entre mis labios mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Te...gustó, Sakura?- Preguntó con una cara de ilusión.

"Uf... .. Hinata, si.. No estuvo tan... mal como pensé..."

Hinata se rio suavemente.-"Y eso que aún faltan 25 minutos más…."-

"Uff…." Respire profundamente, sonriendo. "Se siente... delicioso."

,... sabes cuánto tiempo soñé esto.-

Mi vanidad entro inmediatamente en modalidad DIVA. -¿Ah…si?-

-Si. Siempre que te veía salir a tus porras, o asoleándote o hasta en misa, cuando vas con esas falditas, yo…-

-Ah, ¿Me has estado espiando entonces?- Dije de forma juguetona.

, no... yo solo… es que tu eres muy bonita. Y siempre quise... hacer esto.-

Cerré los ojos mientras ponía una expresión picara. -Creo que ya estoy lista, … sígueme comiendo...-

" ... " Respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida, y acto seguido su boca volvió a pegarse descaradamente a mi sexo. Pero esta vez ya no tenía yo ningún complejo o duda. El que otra mujer me estuviera comiendo me había encantado, y en mi mente solo estaba el hecho de que Hinata pasaría mucho tiempo en mi recamara a partir de ahora.

_Si, sin duda_, pensé con una sonrisita. _La llamaré a cada rato_.

Y con un gemidito tierno me entregué de nuevo al plan

.

.

.

** *** Una hora después *****

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Ahora Hinata era la que estaba acostada en la cama, boca arriba, mientras yo me sentaba en su cara y mis manos se recargaban firmemente en su cabeza.

-Sakura... ya no puedo... .. me duele la boca..- Dijo de repente Hinata desde abajo, con una mirada de angustia. La pobre había estado comiéndome más de una hora seguida y tenía la cara completamente empapada y pegajosa,.

"Uf… si, tienes razón. Ya fue mucho." Dije mientras me restregaba descaradamente una última vez contra su cara, sintiendo las débiles contracciones de un orgasmo que lentamente moría. Entonces puse una carita simpática y me levante con cuidado, dando un coqueto saltito al suelo. Hinata se incorporo poco a poco, agarrándose la mandíbula con una mano mientras ponía una expresión de ligero dolor.

"Auch… -Dijo mirándome con una cara de felicidad- Me duele un poquito."

Nos reímos las dos un poco por lo ocurrido, y entonces tome unos Kleenex de mi buró y lentamente le limpie el rostro, dejándola como nueva.

-Ya, estas limpiecita. No me gustaría que mis papas te vean salir de mi recamara con mis jugos en la cara…-

Ella se rio un poco ante eso y entonces se levanto de la cama y recogió la parte de de abajo de mi bikini del suelo. Y al ver su cara comprendí que necesitaba que le diera también la parte de arriba, así que con un movimiento simpático me lo quite y se lo di. Ella los guardo rápidamente en una bolsa de su falda y se me acerco para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

, Saku…- Dijo apenada.

-De nada. Fue muy divertido.- Dije cerrándole el ojo, acompañándola hasta la puerta. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir le dije:

"¿Hinata?"

-¿ , Sakura?-

-Hm.. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?-

-Bueno, iba a estudiar para el examen, y…-

-Si, es que.. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que vengas mañana para ayudarme a… bueno, a que me ayudes con una tarea.-

-¿Una tarea? ¿De Matemáticas?-

-No, tontita. ORAL.-

Hinata se sonrojo muchísimo. "Ah sí, que tonta yo. Aquí estaré."

-¿Segura? No quisiera que tus calificaciones bajen por mi culpa ehh... -

, segura. Solo tienes que hablarme y aquí estaré, Saku. Siempre que... lo requieras. ¿Va?-

"Va…" Dije con una expresión coqueta.

Y con eso nos despedimos.

De un salto me acosté en la cama, muy emocionada, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Me había fascinado la experiencia de ser comida por una mujer, y ahora cada que necesitara una boca dispuesta solo tenía que llamar a Hinata y estaría en un minuto en mi recamara, lista para comerme todo el tiempo que yo quisiera.

Sin duda, este regalo de Sasuke había sido increíble. Y era tanta mi emoción que ya ni me molestaba el collarcito, que seguía apretado contra mi cuello.

Y así, sin poder pensar en nada mas…

Me fui quedando dormida… Soñando en que mañana vería al maldito nerdcito.

Mi Sasuke…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_ holaaaa :D como están muñecas ? aqui la conti *O* hahaha , porfavor no piensen mal , este fic es totalmente un Sasu/Saku ... nuestra querida sakura esta experimentando sensaciones , la apararicion de Hinata es esencial para el desenlace de esta historia , asi que no se preocupen xDDD sakura no es lesbiana ni mucho menos , bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ... sin mas me despido , nos leemos y gracias de antemano _

_Reviews? *o*_

_Lady Alraune* _


	6. Chapter 6

_-Advertencia : este cap contiene lime :)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando el sonido incesante de mi móvil me saco del dulce mundo de los sueños, con flojera estire mi mano hacia el buro que estaba estratégicamente colocado al lado de mi cama y con brusquedad tome el endemoniado aparato para acallar los timbrazos que martillaban mi cabeza…pero…..un momento mis ojos se ensancharon al ver quien llamaba… nada más y nada menos se trataba de…

.

.

.

.

-Neji?- pregunte con asombro

**_-Hola, Sakura …ehmm..Interrumpo algo?_**

-N..no….No… solo estaba despertando..

**_-Ah, me alegra oir eso.._**

-Disculpa, se te ofrece algo ?- pregunte con cautela

_**-Si, Sakura , mira quería invitarte a cenar…**_

Eso que me dijo Neji me impresiono un poco

-Ehmmm…y..yo..Neji..yo…

_**-Mira ,Sakura , solo es una cena , quiero demostrarte cuanto me interesas, a ver si se te pasa esa locura de tener por novio a ese tal Sasuke**_

-Neji,y..yo no puedo – dije en un suspiro

_**-Sakura, porfavor , piénsalo durante el dia , si decides aceptar solo llamame, estare paciente esperando tu respuesta**_

-Lo pensare- dije resignada

_**-Muy bien , estare esperando tu llamada-**_

Click- colgó

.

.

.

.

Me deje caer en mi cama boca arriba, con los brazos abiertos, mientras cerraba los ojos y un suspiro escapaba de mis labios, mis pensamientos eran un total y completo caos , no sabia que pensar por una parte quería aceptar la invitación de Neji , pero por otro lado pensaba en Sasuke y se me hacia un nudo en la garganta , Neji no me gustaba pero quería demostrarme a mi misma que seguía siendo la misma Sakura , fuerte, arrogante y que emanaba seguridad por cualquier lugar que pasaba , voltee mi cara a un lado aun en la misma posición y note en el despertador que ya eran las 8:00am , aun era tempano , pero mis ganas de dormir se habían evaporado.

-Bueno, Sakura, debes pensar bien las cosas, pero con el estomago vacio no puedes hacerlo- me dije a mi misma, mientras un coqueto gruñido salía de mi estomago

Con flojera me levante de la cama, mientras mis pies hacían contacto con el frio piso despertando así cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, me dirigí con paso lento hacia la ducha que se encontraba anexa a mi habitación , era un poco mas pequeña que mi habitación y se conectaba a este por una puerta , las paredes estaban cubiertas totalmente con cerámica color rosa pastel y la ducha se separa del inodoro y el lavabo por una puerta corrediza, dentro de la ducha se encontraba una tina color blanca , la puse a llenar regulando la temperatura del agua y cuando estaba totalmente llena le agregue esencia y sales con aroma a cereza , me adentre con mucho cuidado y deje que el agua cubriera mi cuerpo e impregnara mis fosas nasales con el maravilloso aroma , restregué mi cuerpo con el gel de baño que se encontraba a un costado mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que mi cuerpo y mi mente se relajaran , inmediatamente el primer pensamiento que me lego fue un nombre : **Sasuke **, sonreí levemente mientras iba recordando cada una de las caricias y besos que sasuke me había proporcionado, mis manos hicieron un recorrido desde mis labios delineando estos , pasando por mi cuello y llegando hasta mis senos tocándolos con suaves movimientos circulares pasando mis dedos por mis delicados pezones que poco a poco se fueron irguiendo ante el contacto y las caricias que les proporcionaba

.

.

.

.

.

**_ "Los labios de Sasuke_**_"_

Pensé mientras seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo con mis manos pasando por mi plano abdomen y vientre****.

.

.

.

.

**_"Las manos de Sasuke"_**

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mis labios , mientras un intenso cosquilleo se hacía presente en mi vientre y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, mis manos llegaron a mi intimidad

.

.

.

.

**_"Los ojos de Sasuke "_**

Apreté mis parpados y mordí mi labio mientras un pequeño jadeo escapaba de mis labios , acaricie mis delicados pliegues con un dedo , mientras con el otro trazaba pequeños círculos en mi clítoris que se encontraba ardiente y deseoso por encontrar un desahogo pronto.

**_"La voz de Sasuke"_**

Pensé mientras adentraba un dedo a mi cavidad y un travieso gemido se escapaba de lo más profundo de mí ser

.

.

.

.

.

**_"La sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke "_**

Sentia que iba a morir de deseo mis dedos taladraban mi intimidad con una necesidad inmensa

-Ahmm..mmm..mmm..aaah Sasuke…Ven- gemía aun con los ojos cerrados

Hasta que sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse de placer mientras una ola de sensaciones invadían cada rincón de mi mente , intensos gemidos salían de mi boca indicándome que el orgasmo había llegado con tal intensidad que por un momento me sentí mareada y tuve que mantenerme quieta , tratando de regularizar mi respiración mientras una gota de sudor corria por mi cuello y moria en mis senos , lentamente abri los ojos y me di cuenta que aun seguía en la tina , desorientada comencé a ver a los lados buscando algún vestigio de que Sasuke había presenciado mi indecoros acto , pero me encontraba sola .

.

.

Un pensamiento ataco mi mente: Me había masturbado pensando en Sasuke

.

.

.

.

-N…No... Maldición- me dije a mi misma mientras hundía mis manos en el agua y me refrescaba la cara con las mismas, hundí mi cuerpo totalmente en el agua y me quede ahí, hasta que sentí que mi respiración se hacía escasa , Salí del agua , tome una toalla y la enrolle alrededor de mi cuerpo , llegue hasta mi habitación, seque mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado camine hasta mi closet y saque un pantaloncillo de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color azul claro , me coloque una tanguita del mismo color de la blusa , luego me coloque el pantaloncillo , la blusa y para completar unas converse azules , peine mi largo cabello color rosa que aun seguía húmedo y baje hasta la cocina en la cual se encontraba mi mama preparándose una taza de café.

-Buenos días, hija – me dijo mi madre brindándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Buen dia mami – le dije mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba una manzana

Inmediatamente me acorde del hecho de que Hinata mi querida vecina del frente había venido ayer a mi casa por ordenes del idiota de Sasuke

Aprete la manzana que tenia en mi mano

-Oh no, esto no se va a quedar asi- me dije a mi misma mientras le daba un agresivo mordisco a la manzana

-Dijiste algo hija?- pregunto mi mama

-N..No . na..nada mami , vuelvo en un momento- le dije mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de Sasuke

Llegue hecha una furia a la casa de Sasuke y en el jardín se encontraba su padre …**_" Dios …esto no puede estar pasando" _**pensé mientras un curioso rubor aparecia en mis mejillas.

-Oh, Sakura, Buen dia- me me saludo amablemente el padre de Sasuke

-B...Buenos días señor Fugaku- dije mientras hacia una reverencia y dejaba que mi cabello tapara la cara de vergüenza que tenía en este momento.

-Buscabas a Sasuke cierto?, Esta en su habitación , adelante, estamos en confianza- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-G-gracias- dije muerta de pena

Entre a la casa y subí las escaleras rápidamente para evitar más encuentros no deseados, llegue hasta la habitación de Sasuke tome una bocanada de aire y abri la puerta de la habitación.

-Mira estupi….-pero mis palabras murieron en el intento

Porque ahí estaba el hombre que hacía que mi sangre ardiera , en todo su esplendor solo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura mientras gotas de agua escurrían deliciosamente por sus cabellos azabaches muriendo en su torso perfectamente trabajado , su piel era blanca y los brazos ligeramente torneados , sus ojos de un color negro intenso que te podías perder en ellos , inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba detallando y giro sobre sus talones y rápidamente se coloco los espantosos lentes de pasta negra rompiendo así el encanto en el que me encontraba

-A ver , Sakura, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación ?- me pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho

-Y…Yo..Ehmmmm…Yo…- No podía articular palabra alguna ya que mi mirada seguía perdida en el escultural cuerpo de Sasuke .

Sasuke dándose cuenta de mi mirada lasciva, camino hasta su closet y se coloco una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla que se veía desgastado, aun así se veía increíblemente sexy, era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de manera normal , llegando a pensar que solo se vestía como un nerd para hacerme pasar vergüenza .. pero.. el no haría eso… o si ? descarte ese pensamiento y me enfoque en lo que realmente importaba

-Mira Sakura, tengo trabajos que terminar asi que…- Dijo Sasuke mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

Sacudi mi cabeza y con toda la seguridad que tenia le dije…

-Te ves sexy- Abri mis ojos hasta más no poder **_"oh no, no,no,no.. yo no pude haber dicho eso"_** con una mano cubri mi boca mientras Sasuke me veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba su rostro.

-Vaya,Sa-ku-ra, tanto alboroto para decirme eso ?-me pregunto burlonamente

-Ca..Callate estúpido, eso no era lo que te iba a decir- dije con voz entrecortada mientras sentía como el corazón se me quería salir por la boca

-Ah no? Y entonces ? que era? – me dio acercándose poco a poco acorralándome entre sus brazos y la pared , paso la punta de su nariz lentamente delineando mi cuello mientras mi respiración se agitaba y cerraba los ojos, con voz ronca me dijo al oído..

-Hueles tan bien Sakura , no me digas , vienes por sexo-y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja , luego acerco su cara a la mia mientras sus labios se iban acercando peligrosamente a los mios y Dios … mi deseo por besarlo era muy grande , quería probar sus labios… pero..se alejo bruscamente de mi y dijo :

-Sabes molestia, no estoy para tus juegos o caprichos, así que por favor retírate, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer..

Quede totalmente en shock , hace un momento estaba por besarme y ahora me trataba de la manera más horrible que puede existir , sacando toda la rabia que sentía por dentro le dije :

-Te vas a arrepentir Sasuke Uchiha – e inmediatamente Sali corriendo de su habitación y no pare hasta llegar a mi casa , subi rápidamente la escalera hasta llegar a mi habitación y cerre la puerta , lentamente me deslice por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso

-Esta me la pagas- dije sacando mi móvil del bolsillo secándome unas lagrimas traviesas que se me habían escapado

Me coloque el aparato al oído y al tercer repique atendieron

**_-Bueno?_**

-Hola ,Neji , lo pensé mejor , y si…acepto tu invitación.

**_-Perfecto, pasare por ti a las 7:00pm-_**

-Estare esperando, hasta pronto-

Y colgué…

-Esta me la pagas nerdcito- me dije a mi misma mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en mi perfecto rostro.

Lance en móvil a la pared y cayo hecho pedazos…

* * *

_**-Hola chicas , espero que se encuentren bien este capitulo es un poco corto , porque ? ps , queria saber si a uds les gustaba este fic .. serian de gran ayuda si me dejaran un review contestandome esa pregunta... para saber si seguirlo o borrarlo. sin mas me despido :) **_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady alraune***_


	7. Chapter 7

_Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemmon explicito._

.

.

.

.

...6:00pm...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Faltaba una hora para mi cita con Neji , me encontraba en mi recamara revisando cada rincón de mi closet buscando el atuendo perfecto , mi cama estaba repleta de ropa que iba sacando deliberadamente.

-Aff , a este ritmo no encontrare nada-dije con angustia mientras tapaba mi cara con ambas manos

Le di un nuevo vistazo al closet hasta que visualice en un rincón un bulto escondido entre la ropa.. Lo saque con cuidado y al verlo mis ojos se iluminaron, era el vestido perfecto. Me apresure y casi corrí a la ducha , no me quedaba mucho tiempo, mientras me duchaba pensaba en la locura que estaba cometiendo , sabía que estaba mal , que quizá esta salida me traería consecuencias , pero necesitaba hacer algo para recuperar mi libertad , aunque muy en el fondo comenzaba a disfrutar todos y cada uno de mis encuentros con sasuke. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar esas ideas y salí de la ducha , tome la toalla y la enrede en mi cuerpo , llegue de nuevo a mi recamara seque mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado tome una tanga de encaje negro al igual que el brasier y me lo coloque luego seguí con el vestido , luego me coloque mis zapatillas y me dirigí al espejo a colocarme algo de maquillaje decidí ser un poco arriesgada y me coloque mas maquillaje del que usualmente usaría , remarque mis ojos con lápiz negro para que se vieran intensos y me coloque un poco de labial rosa, mire el vestido de nuevo era un vestido negro que llegaba diez centímetros sobre la rodilla , strapples y con brillo en el corpiño , mis zapatos de tacones negro aterciopelados y mi largo cabello caía grácilmente en mi espalda y hasta el estúpido collar que me había colocado sasuke se veía bien

-Perfecto - dije mientras giraba sobre mis talones para apreciar bien mi cuerpo y una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios

Esperaba ansiosamente que llegara Neji , me encontraba un poco nerviosa , en el fondo temía la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse de mi cita , de repente escuche el timbre de mi casa y me levante de un salto a abrir la puerta , pero mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la persona que se encontraba en la puerta de mi hogar

-sa..sasuke?

-hola sakura , oh vaya que hermosa! -dijo sasuke viéndome de pies a cabeza

-G-Gracias Sasuke - le dije un poco apenada

-vas a salir?

Trate de recuperar un poco de confianza y con toda la seguridad que tenia le conteste

-Si , porque? Necesitabas algo?

-Oh , bueno, yo solo quería disculparme contigo por haberte tratado de esa manera esta mañana-dijo sasuke con un poco de angustia en la voz

-No importa , ya me estoy acostumbrando a tu bipolaridad- dije en un tono de burla

Sasuke se tenso al oír esas palabras y en seguida su semblante de macho arrogante apareció

-sakura, sakura , sakura , a ver mi querida molestia , te acuerdas de lo que dice la plaquita cierto?

- lamentablemente si- le dije cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.- Eso es solo una de tantas estupideces que se te ocurren.

-No princesa, esa plaquita dejo en claro que TU me perteneces, y como me perteneces tienes que saber que no puedes estar saliendo con quien se te pegue la gana- dijo sasuke en un tono totalmente molesto mientras que con un dedo delineaba la plaquita que tenía en el collar

Me estremecí antes sus palabras, pero no debía demostrar que tan solo su presencia me intimidaba.

-Sasuke que estupidez estás diciendo ni loca te pertenezco, te quedo claro?

En ese momento escuche como un carro se estacionaba enfrente de mi casa.

**"oh no"**

Era Neji

Camino hasta donde me encontraba hablando con sasuke , y me tomo por la cintura - hola , nena - me dijo al oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Una sonrisa fingida apareció en mis labios y tratando de soltarme de su agarre le dije - hola ,Neji-

-que haces hablando con este ? -pregunto Neji

Sasuke ni se inmuto, y mantenía su cara arrogante mientras una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro y su mirada hablaba por si sola y claramente me decía que estaba en problemas.

Sasuke se acerco a mí con las manos en los bolsillos y me dijo

- anda , ve , disfruta tu cita con el.. Hablamos luego- dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa y claramente vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos

Que carajos acababa de suceder ? Hubiese preferido que descargara toda su rabia y gritara, pero no solo dijo eso y se fue, ahora si sentía miedo

-vamos? - dijo neji sacándome de mis pensamientos

-s..si , vamos - le dije mientras me tomaba de la mano y veía el camino por el cual mi mayor tormento se alejaba

Me encontraba frustrada, se suponía que sasuke debía armarme un escándalo y evitar que saliera con Neji , pero no , solo se dio media vuelta y se fue , oh sí , eso solo indicaba una sola cosa , estaba en problemas

Me encontraba en un lujoso restaurant cenando con Neji , mientras él hablaba y decía cosas sin importancias , mi mente se encontraba saturada pensando en la extraña actitud de sasuke

-Sakura, sakura - me llamo neji mientras me daba un ligero toque en el hombro

- ah ? Oh neji lo siento ..- Dije con fingida pena

- no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, cierto? - me pregunto mientras negaba con la cabeza

- lo siento - le dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza

-Sakura , por favor , dime que te sucede ? He estado hablando contigo y no me prestas atención

- no me sucede nada Neji-

-bien , si tu lo dices, terminaste de comer ? - pregunto Neji

-si , gracias , estaba delicioso -

-ahora , que quieres hacer , tus deseos son ordenes - dijo burlonamente mientras hacia una absurda reverencia

Reí ante su ocurrencia y le dije - mejor llévame a mi casa, no me siento muy bien - y era verdad , últimamente no me había sentido bien

- está bien , andando -

Nos dirigimos a el auto y una vez dentro neji me dijo

- Sakura , debes sacarte esa absurda idea de la cabeza- me dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos perlados tan intensos que sentías como si te estuviese leyendo el alma y todos y cada uno de los pensamientos

Teniendo a Neji tan cerca. Fue inevitable detallar su cara era muy guapo, piel blanca muy bien cuidada, cabello castaño largo atado a una coleta , nariz recta y labios apetitosos,

Me golpee mentalmente por pensar esas cosas y le dije - de que hablas , no entiendo-

- esa estupidez de tener por novio al nerdcito ese-

-Neji no le digas así- le dije mientras me alejaba de el

Pero su intención era acercarse más a mí y me fue acorralando entre su cuerpo y la puerta del co-piloto .

-N..neji que ha..Haces? - le dije un poco asustada

-Sakura , solo déjame... - con su dedo retiro un mechón de cabello que se me había corrido a la cara - eres tan hermosa- me dijo. Con voz ronca.

-Neji , por favor , déjame - le dije tratando de mantener la. Calma. Mientras alejaba su mano de mi cara

- Maldición , sakura! No entiendes que ese nerd no te conviene, tu reputación esta por el suelo, yo solo quiero ayudarte -

- No necesito tu ayuda , Neji, y ya basta de hablar de el así - le dije con molestia - no te preocupes por mí , yo me iré sola a mi casa-

Y me baje del auto totalmente molesta y camine y camine hasta que llegue a una parada y tome un taxi de regreso a mi casa. Por todo el trayecto mis pensamientos eran un caos , no sabía que esperar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, neji tenia razón , mi reputación se encontraba por el suelo

Al llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado , ya que era un poco tarde, y mis padres ya se encontraban durmiendo , me quite los tacones y subí las escaleras , me sentía realmente frustrada , no solo mi plan había fracasado, sino que ahora no me quitaría de encima a Neji y seguiría insistiendo , llegue hasta mi recamara deje los zapatos en el piso y poco a poco me fui quitando el vestido luego la ropa interior y el maquillaje , me coloque una batita mínima de seda blanca y tome mi peluche favorito y me acurruque en mi cama , poco a poco me iba quedando dormida cuando de repente ...

.

.

.

.

.

*** 3:00am ***

Sonó mi celular.

_Ring…..ring…..ring…ring…._

Y aunque entre sueños traté de ignorarlo el maldito aparato seguía sonando insistentemente. Finalmente no pude más y contesté…

-¿Bueno?- Dije adormilada.

"¡**_Sakura, necesito que vengas inmediatamente a mi casa, es importante!"_** Dijo Sasuke con prisa en la voz.

-Sasuke... Son las 3 de la mañana. ¿No puede esperar?-

**_"¡No, es urgentísimo que vengas!"_**

-. Espérame, ya voy.-

**_"Aquí estaré."_**

Click.

Me quede unos segundos más acostada, tratando de despertarme mientras mil preguntas recorrían mi mente.

_¿Por qué Sasuke me había llamado a esta hora? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿ quizá me quería reclamar que tuve una cita con Neji ?_

Mi curiosidad y nervios aumentaban con el pasar de los minutos, hasta que se volvieron casi insoportables. Entonces me senté en el borde de la cama y revisé rápidamente que mi linda pijamita de seda blanca estuviera presentable, pero con el movimiento la plaquita en mi cuello hizo un sonidito metálico y volví a acordarme del collarcito.

"Estúpido Sasuke." Suspiré con irritación, pasando mis dedos por el collar. No había nada que odiara mas en este mundo que el collarcito pero tendría que vivir con él hasta que se me ocurriera algo para convencer a Sasuke. Pero eso sería en otra ocasión, ahorita tenía que ir a ver que le había sucedido.

Entonces agarré uno de mis ositos de peluche de la cama y bajé las escaleras de mi casa hasta llegar a la entrada. Pero al abrir la puerta sentí un poco de miedo, ya que el vecindario se veía súper tétrico con todas las casas apagadas y ni un solo movimiento en la calle.

Entonces apreté con fuerzas el osito y caminé rápidamente hasta la casa de Sasuke. Y apenas llegué entré como desesperada por la cocina y luego subí muy sigilosamente las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a sus papas, hasta que finalmente llegue a su recamara.

"¿Sasuke?" Dije en voz baja, asomándome. Y ahí estaba él, jugando como si nada frente a su Xbox.

-Sakura, pasa y cierra la puerta con seguro.- Me respondió con una sonrisa, apagando la tele.

Obedecí rápidamente y entonces me dijo: -Que bueno que llegaste, me urge metértela por el culo. Toma el lubricante de mi buró y acomódate boca abajo en la cama, en posición fetal.-

-¡¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUEEEEEEEEE?!-

-Shhhhhhhhh… calladita, Sakura, vas a despertar a todos. Y sí, lo que oíste, necesito tus nalgas."

-¡¿Esa era la maldita urgencia, estúpido?! ¡Y yo que venía preocupada porque algo te hubiera pasado!-

A Sasuke se le enterneció la mirada por un segundo. -¿En serio te preocupaste, Sakura?-

-Eh... no, claro que no. Nada. Y al ver esto, menos. ¡Sasuke, eres un idiota! Me voy a mi casa…-

-Un momento, Princesita, si mal no recuerdo tu me perteneces. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?-

Esto era el colmo. Apreté los puños con coraje y sin poder controlarme lancé el osito de peluche con todas mis fuerzas y le atine a Sasuke exactamente en la cara. Y al ver como se iba para atrás me sentí súper feliz, casi a punto de gritar de alegría…

Pero…

Me había olvidado de sus lentes, los cuales salieron volando y cayeron hechos pedazos al suelo.

-Sakura, ¿Pero... en que estabas pensado?- Dijo Sasuke agarrándose la cara con dolor mientras buscaba en el suelo sus lentes. Y cuando los encontró me miro con un odio que no le había visto nunca .. su cara era perfecta , era todo un adonis.

, Sasuke ,yo... se me olvidó que… tus lentes...- Dije apenadísima.

Sasuke tomó sus lentes del suelo, ahora llenos de grietas y doblados, y volvió a mirarme sin decir nada. Y yo me sentía la peor de todas, súper chiquitita, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Esto cambia las reglas, Saku... esos lentes eran carísimos , además no me tienes nada contento con la estupidez de la supuesta cita- Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba un par de repuesto de su cajón.

-.. Sasuke, perdóname... por favor, yo... no quería.. salir con Neji- dije asustada

-Pero lo hiciste, Saku y tendré que castigarte.-

-¿ … piensas hacer?- Le pregunte con miedo, arrinconándome yo sola contra la esquina del cuarto.

-Para empezar, el sistema de las fotos se termina. Eres mía por completo. ¿Lo has entendido, Princesita?-

Bajé la mirada asintiendo, reconociendo mi culpa. .. Sasuke..-

-Muy bien, Sakura. Y en esa misma línea te exigiré obediencia. Una mala cara, insulto o lo que sea... y subiré TODAS las fotos a la red. En otras palabras tendrás que ser una novia fiel, amorosa y obediente para mí. Sé que no me amas pero eres buena actriz, así que convénceme. ¿Entendido?-

-S..si.. si, lo entiendo..- Dije con la cara roja de pena.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y me puso una mirada picara. -Y una cosa mas... en privado me gustaría que me llames "Mi Señor""-

-¿Qué?, eso es... absurdo. Por favor. Es lo más tonto que he oído en… "-

-Ah… ¿No quieres obedecer?- Respondió Sasuke en un tono desafiante.

, yo… yo no dije eso... solo dije que… -Me asusté.

-¿No dijiste eso, QUE?- pregunto mientras poco a poco se iba acerando a mi

Me mordí los labios antes de responder, tratando de contener mi indignación ante las ridiculeces que Sasuke me estaba obligando a hacer. Pero aún así él tenía el control de mi vida, por lo que…

"Mi Señor." Dije apretando las manos con impotencia.

-Excelente, Princesa. Ahora por favor, quítate la ropa y acomódate en la cama para que pueda culearte.-

Sentí un inmenso coraje en mis venas y quería tirarle un vaso o lo que sea a la cara. Pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo logre calmarme, consciente de lo que estaba en juego. Entonces con mucho pudor me quite la pijamita de seda, quedando desnuda excepto por el collarcito en mi cuello.

Sasuke sonrió de la forma en la que un Lobo sonríe al ver una oveja indefensa y lentamente se me acercó. -Te ves lindísima con ese collarcito, Saku… ¿Te gusta?-

-No…- Dije secamente.

Y Sasuke no dijo nada. Con total calma caminó hasta su computadora y vi que revisaba carpetas con mis fotografías en ellas.

-¿ haces?- Pregunté con nervios.

-Ah, nada… solo estoy pensando cual carpeta subir primero a la red.-

-¡No! –Dije corriendo a su lado- ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! collarcito… ¡Me encanta! Esta divino… , mi Señor, por darme ese regalo.-

-Bueno, así está mejor... ahora, Sa-ku-ra, quiero verte en la cama y con la colita bien parada. ¿Ok?-

-S.sí, mi Señor.-

Y entonces fui a tomar la botellita de lubricante y regresé al frente de la cama. Entonces con mucho cuidado puse mis rodillas en el borde y me hice bolita hacia delante, con mi rostro descansando en la colcha y los brazos a mis lados, dejando así mis firmes y redonditas nalgas completamente expuestas ante cualquier ataque.

-Muy bien, Princesa, ¡Que obediente eres!- Dijo quitándome la botellita de la mano. Entonces sentí un frio y viscoso líquido cayendo directamente sobre mi ano y luego un par de dedos entró en mí, lubricando y estirando las paredes internas de mi culo sin muchas delicadeces.

"Ahh…." Gemí tiernamente, dando un saltito coqueto.

-¿Te gusta?-

Asentí con la cabeza, sin decir palabra. A estas alturas y después de mil gemidos hubiera sido absurdo negar que ser sodomizada me ponía a mil, y Sasuke lo sabía. Y hoy en especial el lubricante se sentía riquísimo y disfrute como nunca mientras los dedos de Sasuke continuaban su delicada misión, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo de forma desvergonzada por varios minutos hasta que quede lista.

Y entonces vi de reojo que Sasuke se quitó la ropa y dejaba ver su torso marcado y sus brazos ligeramente torneados y con mucha calma caminó hasta ponerse detrás de mí. Un delicioso escalofrió me recorrió la espalda al sentir su cuerpo y la punta de su verga apretándose contra mi ano.

-¿Estas lista, Sakura ?

.- Dije débilmente contra la colcha.

Y con eso Sasuke comenzó a penetrarme lentamente.

"Ah…..mm….." Gemí con ternura, sintiendo un calorcito delicioso en mi piel. Si bien al principio me había costado mucho trabajo ahora lograba manejar muy bien él ser penetrada analmente. Casi parecía que mi cuerpo reconocía la venosa lanza que a cada rato penetraba, y mordiéndome un labio me di cuenta que el placer era más intenso en cada ocasión.

_Si, ¡Ufff! Sin duda. Cada vez era más sabroso._

Cerré los ojos, sonriendo con picardía al sentir como el venoso falo de Sasuke entraba más y más en mí hasta que con un empujón final quedo completamente en mi interior. Y la sensación era exquisita, ya que lo podía sentir en mi estomago moviéndose lentamente, frotándose de la forma más sucia y pervertida posible.

Y no pude evitar abrir la boca con un gesto lujurioso, pasando mi lengua por mis labios. Francamente, me estaba volviendo adicta a esto.

Y un movimiento de Sasuke contra mis nalgas me puso aun más caliente. Mi pobre ano me ardía deliciosamente, estirado al límite, pulsando y apretando con muchísima fuerza la base de la verga de mi...

…Señor,. Y casi sin darme cuenta comencé a mover mi cuerpo de atrás para adelante, muy sutilmente.

"Oh… …" Dije en voz baja, apretando los puños. Podría estar así, clavándome yo solita, por días enteros. Y el hecho de que era la carne de Sasuke la que estaba en mi interior me aceleraba aun más.

"Uf... Sakura, veo que te estás moviendo solita." Dijo con una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos por debajo de mí para agarrarme los pechos, jalándolos, estirándolos, apretándolos y sobándolos sin piedad y sus manos eran tan suaves que me tenían al borde de la locura.

" ….ah" Gemí sugestivamente.

-Y esta noche me estas apretando riquísimo, y quiero que siga esa presión cuando te este montando. ¿Ok?-

" , mi Señor..." Respondí obedientemente, apretando mi ano con más fuerza.

-Uff... así, Sakura, así…- Dijo Sasuke con apuros, fascinado con la terrible presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su miembro. Y sin avisarme ni nada comenzó a culearme agresivamente, apretándome los pechos con más fuerza mientras su verga se convertía en una de esas maquinas que extraen petróleo, entrando y saliendo sin piedad.

Y mi reacción fue inmediata: De gata en celo. Ni siquiera traté de fingir inocencia ni nada.

"Ahh….mmm…. cógeme, Sasuke..mmm….mmm….a…así, mi Señor, así.." Gemí con ternura, sintiendo como un par de gotas de sudor de Sasuke caían en mi espalda.

-Ah…Sa..sakura.. oh Dios..uff…que culo.. uf…uf…- Dijo con muchísimos apuros Sasuke, reventándome el ano con una actitud animal, primitiva, sin poder contenerse.

Y no sé qué estaba pasando en mi mente, porque a pesar de la humillación solo quería complacer a Sasuke en todo. Y así mis instintos de mujer tomaron el control y comencé a apretar mi culo cuando su verga entraba y relajarlo cuando salía, tratando de darle todo el placer posible. Y al oír los jadeos de Sasuke detrás de mi supe que lo estaba volviendo loco y eso me aceleró aun más.

Y quizás él ser usada así, tan vilmente…

… Era algo que me prendía de una forma terrorífica. No sé que le pasaba a mi mente en esos momentos pero me volvía una hembra en celo, sedienta de carne y leche.

De repente volví a la realidad al sentir como la cama se zarandeaba violentamente de atrás para adelante, causando un escándalo.

"¡Sa..Sasuke! La cama… estás... haciendo mucho ruido." Dije con voz suave, mordiéndome los labios mientras disfrutaba como me cogía.

-N..no me importa, uff.. ¡Qué culo Sakura!.. oh Dios, que culo.. ufff. ¡Lo estas apretando riquísimo!" Dijo con apuros Sasuke, soltándome los pechos para agarrarme ahora de las caderas y así poderme montar más rápido.

"¿ ...gusta tanto mi… culo... ¿Mi Señor?" Pregunte con vanidad.

"Uf… uff… uf… , es.. lo aprietas de.. una manera, Saku…" Respondió con apuros, moviendo sus caderas con tanta violencia contra mis nalgas que sentí que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento.

Sonreí coquetamente. "¿ así..?"

-S..si.. oh Dios.. Sakura, tu..culo, oh Dios.…-

Cerré los ojos, respirando agitadamente. El agresivo golpeteo de su verga en mi estomago me tenía como hipnotizada, y en mi mente solo había un pensamiento primitivo: Que Sasuke me hiciera suya llenándome de su semilla, como cuando en la selva los machos marcan así a su hembra.

Solo así me sentiría completamente "humillada"…

…Y feliz.

Y entonces desde el fondo de mi alma me llegó un arranque de sinceridad y dije: -Sasuke.. encanta... cuando me das por... el culo…-

Y eso fue suficiente para él.

Entre ruidosos gruñidos Sasuke se apretó violentamente contra mis nalgas, agarrándome agresivamente de las caderas mientras que yo me quedaba quietecita, gimiendo dulcemente mientras sentía como su miembro se hinchaba y relajaba una y otra vez contra mi ano, bombeando cantidades industriales de semen a mi interior.

"Oh… …" Dije poniendo una carita coqueta, apretando aún más mi cuerpo en posición fetal. Me sentía vencida, sometida, cogida y esclavizada, y…

_Se sentía delicioso_.

Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos, inmóviles y en silencio, hasta que de repente Sasuke se separo de mí con mucho cuidado y de forma simpática pude sentir como mi colita se cerraba poco a poco. Entonces me levanté con dificultad y Sasuke caballerosamente recogió mi pijama del suelo y me la dio.

-Sakura, hoy estuviste… ¡Wow! ¡Nunca habías apretado así tu culo! Y... estuvo riquísimo.-

" , mi Señor. –Dije bajando la mirada, apretándome las nalgas por la brutal cogida recibida.-A mi también... me gustó."

Sasuke se apretó contra mí y me dio un voraz beso en la boca. Entonces tomó el osito de peluche del piso y me lo dio. -Regresa a tu cuarto, Princesa, y mañana quiero verte aquí temprano. ¿Ok?-

-Si.- Dije mientras me terminaba de poner mi pijama.

-¿No te falta algo?-

. Si, aquí estaré… mi Señor.-

-Excelente... – Dijo abriéndome la puerta de su cuarto- Buenas noches, molestia-

-Buenas noches… mi Señor.- Dije de forma complaciente, pero apenas cerró la puerta se me borró la sonrisa. Bueno, tampoco estaba enojada. La verdad me la había pasado súper bien ahorita y…

Entonces entendí.

Lo que me molestaba no era que Sasuke me hiciera hacer cosas estúpidas, o que me diera un collar, o lo que sea. Lo que me molestaba era….

Que me gustaba que me humillara. Ya ni siquiera era la dominación lo que me prendía, sino que esta situación se había puesto peor.

Y apenas llegué a mi recamara cerré la puerta con llave y me quite la pijama, para entonces tirarme a la cama y masturbarme con la más absoluta desesperación. Me retorcía como gata en celo una y otra vez mientras recordaba como Sasuke me acababa de humillar, y el saber que su semen ahora estaba en mi cuerpo multiplicaba por mil la vergüenza...

… y el placer.

"Oh Dios, no.. " Dije con impotencia, sintiéndome la más sucia mientras mis dedos aceleraban sus ataques entre mis piernas. "Estoy….loca.. ah…mmmm…Sa..Sasuke….uf..cógeme…Sasuke..mm..."

Y el sentir el collarcito contra mi cuello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tuve un orgasmo tan poderoso que casi me desmayo, y tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos para que me pudiera recuperar. Entonces agarré el osito de peluche y me abracé a él, llorando.

El saber que mi cuerpo y mente respondían sexualmente a la humillación era terrible, y con cada encuentro con Sasuke la poca dignidad que me quedaba desaparecía un poco más. Y llore aún más al saber que este camino solo tenía un final posible…

**Ser la esclava total de Sasuke.**

Y no pude más. Yo no quería eso. ¡No, no quería!

De verdad no.

Pero mi cuerpo y mente tenían otro plan. Y así entre sollozos y lágrimas me fui durmiendo.

Porque muy en el fondo sabia que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo…

**… Ya lo era. **

**_Anoche soñé con un coito, un sueño realista, hiperrealista.  
Me martirizas con la carne  
para que te quiera más,  
mas no carnalmente._**

**_anoche, los sueños se volvieron, un fuego candentes las caricias que entre las colinas se fundieron, a tu cuerpo amarrándose._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola chicas , espero que se encuentren bien , aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia :D , queria darle las gracias a todas esas nenas que dejan sus Reviews, de verdad muchisimas gracias , las aprecio mucho , no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que me llega una notificacion al correo *o* son las mejores n_n , espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado , como podran ver Sakura ya casi se rinde ante los encantos del papasote de Sasuke :o_ , bueno sin mas me despido , saludos .**_

_**Reviews? *o***_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Advertencia : este cap contiene lemmon , asi que si eres sensible simplemente no lo leas n_n _**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Me mordí los labios con actitud traviesa mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la escuela, muy divertida viendo las caras que ponían los chicos al verme pasar en mi sexy uniforme de porrista, y sus torpes intentos de saludarme.

_"W-wow, Sakura." "¿A dónde vas?" "¡Mira, que guapísima se ve!"_

-Hola Chicos. -Les respondía con sensual indiferencia una y otra vez, aunque con mi vanidad a mil. _¿Y cómo no sentirse sexy vestida así?_

Me fascinaba la forma en mi mini faldita azul se mecía con atrevimiento de un lado al otro con cada paso, mostrando muy brevemente mis panties blancas por debajo, mientras que mi delicada blusita azul se apretaba alrededor de mi cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, dejando mi coqueto ombliguito a la vista de todos, haciéndome ver aún más apetecible, si eso era posible.

Y hasta el collarcito negro se veía ultra sexy alrededor de mi cuello, y la sola idea de lo que representaba me arrancó otra sonrisita traviesa, ya que en estas últimas semanas mi vida había dado un giro de 180°.

"Pero bueno, -Me dije con un suspiro. -Debo concentrarme, porque hoy es el gran día."

Esto porque hoy sería mi primera ocasión para dirigir al equipo de porristas cómo capitana del equipo, en uno de los partidos oficiales de la escuela.

Claro, desde siempre mi objetivo había sido llegar a ser la No1, no solo por la oportunidad que daba de lucirse frente a todos, sino por el status que representaba. No era lo mismo decir "Allá va una chica guapa mas.", que decir "Mira, está guapísima y además es la capitana".

Se podría decir que toda la escuela giraba en torno a ese título. O bueno, -Pensé con una mueca traviesa. -Al menos eso quería creer yo.

Además, este partido era la ocasión perfecta para reivindicarme ante mi "publico", porque el estar con Sasuke había dañado muchísimo mi popularidad, y eso tenía que cambiar ya.

Y la ocasión pintaba perfecta, porque hoy me tocaría dirigir a mis chicas en uno de los partidos del equipo titular de la escuela, "Los Espartanos", aunque nosotras los conocíamos por el apodo de "Los Guapos", ya que solo ejemplares masculinos del más alto nivel podían jugar ahí.

Pero no solo era su atractivo físico lo que los hacía especiales, sino que además realmente jugaban como los dioses, y era de sobra conocido que metían por lo menos 10 goles por partido, humillando siempre a sus rivales.

"En fin, -Pensé sin poder contener una mueca malvada. –Todo se ve perfecto, nada me puede salir mal este día."

Seguí avanzando por los pasillos hasta que después de atravesar casi toda la escuela llegué a la cancha de futbol, la cual se veía imponente este día, rodeada de gigantescos arboles verdes y con sus tribunas metálicas a reventar de gente, principalmente chicas, que con pancartas y gritos buscaban llamar la atención de "Los Guapos", los cuales practicaban alegremente en la cancha sin camisa, guapísimos todos, con sus fuertes y musculosos pechos brillando por el sudor a la luz del sol, dándoles una apariencia como de dioses griegos.

Me quede sonriéndoles como tonta durante algunos segundos sin poderles quitar la vista de encima, hasta que…

…Volteé a ver al otro equipo.

Y de inmediato mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Eran "Los Cometas cósmicos", mejor conocidos como "Los Nerds".

El equipo de Sasuke.

Y francamente era una visión miserable. Era un puñado como de 15 ñoños de todos los tipos y formas, sin condición física, y vestidos con un ridículo uniforme morado que traía en la camisa un logotipo como de nave espacial o algo. Y frente a ellos estaba Sasuke dando instrucciones con unos diagramas, muy orgulloso.

"N-no, no puede ser, ¡¿Tenían que jugar precisamente este día?!" Me dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos, queriendo matar a Sasuke.

Pero ya estaba aquí y tenía que hacer frente a la situación, por lo que con todo mi aplomo fui avanzando por el campo hasta llegar con mis amigas, las cuales estaban practicando sus rutinas...

...Y coqueteando descaradamente con Los Guapos en cada oportunidad.

Pero yo me encargaría de ponerlas en orden.

-¡Hola Sakura!- Me recibieron con cara de sorpresa a la vez que torpemente se formaban frente a mí, aunque al fondo vi que Karin no estaba nada contenta. _Bueno, -_Pensé con una sonrisita malvada_. -Yo tampoco lo estaría si me hubieran quitado la capitanía, aunque al menos intentaría fingir un poco_.

-¿Están todas listas? -Les comencé a dar órdenes. -Vamos a empezar con la 540, luego la rutina 58 y para terminar la 12. Quiero que todo salga perfecto. ¿Entendido?-

-Pero Sakura, -Me interrumpió Karin con sarcasmo. -Nada mas tengo una pequeñísima duda. ¿Vamos a echarle porras a "Los Guapos" o a tu "noviecito"?-

**_Maldita perra._**

-Ay Karin, amiga, ya sabes que tenemos la obligación de echarle porras siempre al equipo oficial, o sea, "Los Guapos". -Le respondí con total hipocresía. -Además, también sabes que el caso de Sasuke es especial, son sus últimos meses de vida y tengo que hacer mi buena obra.-

-Ah, que linda. Tu siempre tan buena.- Me contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

-Sip. Soy un Alma blanca y pura.- Le respondí con una expresión de total inocencia, pero en ese momento vi como uno de los chicos en la cancha venía corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, y conforme se acercaba vi de quien se trataba: Neji, el más guapo jugador de futbol de la escuela, junior profesional y cita fallida.

Y un narcisista y pesado total, siempre obsesionado consigo mismo, amante de los espejos y su dinero.

Aunque debía admitir que hoy se veía aun más sexy que de costumbre, con su largo cabello castaño meciéndose con el viento, mientras sus penetrantes ojos perlas me distraían de su espectacular y bien torneado cuerpo.

-¡Hola Sakura! –Me dijo con su seductora sonrisita. -Debo decirlo, te ves increíblemente sexy con ese uniforme. ¿Vamos a tomar algo a mi casa después del partido?-

-Hola Neji, -Respondí de forma seca. -No, ya sabes. Vengo con Sasuke.-

-¿Sigues con ese pendejo?-, pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo te iba a ayudar.- Dijo en un tonito burlón, lo que generó muchas risas a mi alrededor.

-Por favor, Neji, –Lo miré con visible molestia. -NO lo llames así. El es muy bueno conmigo.-

-Sí, claro. -Se rió Neji, y con un gesto algo rudo me agarró de las caderas y me jaló hacia él. -¿Realmente quieres estar con eso, Saku? Ven a mi casa después del partido.-

-Ne..Neji, no creo que sea conveniente –Dije luchando por separarme de él- El es mi novio y…-

Neji se me acercó atrevidamente al oído y me dijo: -¿Pero el te hace todo lo que yo podría hacerte? Tu sabes, Sakura, por horas y horas.-

-Neji, ¡Suéltame!-

De repente un par de manos empujó a Neji hacia atrás, tan fuerte que se dio un golpazo increíble contra el piso. -¡Deja a mi novia!- Lo amenazó Sasuke temblando de furia, como nunca lo había visto.

-Sa-Sasuke- Dije sorprendida.

Y con mucho susto vi que Neji se levantó con odio en la mirada, dispuesto a todo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me interpuse entre él y Sasuke. -¡No! ¡No le hagas nada, por favor!-

Pero sasuke no cooperaba mucho, retorciéndose entre mis brazos: -No, suéltame Sakura-

Neji se rió agresivamente al ver la escena, y señalando a Sasuke le soltó una amenaza: -Estúpido, te veré en el partido, y ahí no tendrás a Sakura para defenderte.-

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y furioso regresó a la cancha.

-Saku, ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Sasuke muy mortificado.

-Si, tonto. –Le respondí en voz baja- No me pasó nada, pero el tipo ese te va a matar. ¿Por qué tenias que hacer eso?-

-Sakura, yo siempre te protegeré. ¿Lo entiendes? Siempre.-

Me quedé sin habla ante su actitud, aunque sintiendo un tierno calorcito por todo mi cuerpo. "P-pero, Sasuke…"

-Como sea, me alegra mucho que estés aquí para el partido. –Dijo tomándome de la cintura mientras me guiaba a donde estaba su equipo.- preparé en la computadora una estrategia que puede funcionar para ganar el partido.-

-¿Rendirte?- Dije haciéndome la simpática.

-De hecho nuestras posibilidades son de 1000 a 1. Pero tengo tanta confianza en nuestra estrategia que te dedicaré el primer gol.-

-Y, ¿Cual es el plan genial para eso?-

-Mira, -Sasuke puso una expresión de orgullo. -Decidimos enfocar eso de manera científica, y llevamos meses practicando nuestras jugadas en secreto. Si soltamos los pases en el momento preciso, podremos avanzar y meter varios goles.-

-Sasuke, eso suena complicado. –Puse una mueca de desconfianza. -Pero bueno, suponiendo que funciona, ¿Y la defensa?-

-Bueno, defenderemos en bola. Además, no tengo un plan B. Es eso o nada. No perdemos nada con probar, ¿No?-

En ese momento llegamos a la banca del equipo de nerds, y me divertí mucho al ver como la mayoría se quedaban boquiabiertos al verme tan de cerca, y algunos hasta se atrevieron a saludarme tímidamente.

Pero ya de cerca la situación se veía aun peor. La musculatura de los chicos era inexistente, a excepción de Sasuke, así como su aparente coordinación muscular, y de su talento no quería ni pensar. No había forma en que alguno de estos le metiera un gol ni al arcoíris, y menos contra Los Guapos.

Pero por otro lado, el plan de Sasuke sonaba lo bastante idiota como para de hecho funcionar

Todo estaba en manos de Sasuke.

-Al menos traten de meter algún gol, ¿No?- Les dije con expresión suplicante.

-Lo haré por ti, Saku. El primer gol te lo dedicaré.-

-Está bien.- Me reí con actitud juguetona, y de repente le di un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla sin saber realmente porqué, para entonces correr de vuelta a donde estaban mis amigas, las cuales ya estaban perfectamente alineadas en su posición, esperándome para comenzar las rutinas

.

.

.

.

* * *

En ese momento los dos equipos salieron a la cancha y se colocaron cada quien en su lado, a la vez que el árbitro platicaba con Sasuke y Nejil acerca de algunas cosas del juego.

Y sonó el silbatazo inicial…

Rápidamente uno de los guapos robó la pelota y comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad hacia la portería de los nerds, dejando gente tirada en el camino hasta que le llegó el balón a uno de sus delanteros, pero cuando el guapísimo tipo se dio la vuelta para tirar…

Sasuke se lanzó delante de él muy torpemente, pero logrando quitarle el balón.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó el chico pateando la tierra con impotencia, a la vez que Sasuke y los demás nerdcitos corrían por todos lados, compensando con entusiasmo su falta de talento.

Pero apenas unos segundos después Los Guapos volvieron a generar otra jugada, y ahora le cayó el balón a Neji en posición de rematar, pero casi de inmediato le cayeron dos nerdcitos encima estorbando el tiro, que se fue desviado a un lado.

Y para sorpresa de todos los nerdcitos sacaron rápidamente el balón, aprovechando que Los Guapos no se la creían, y empezaron a dar pases milimétricamente calculados hacia la portería rival, hasta que el balón le cayó a un chico gordito, completamente solo frente al portero, aunque al final le salió un tiro súper débil y desviado que se perdió en un costado de la cancha.

"N-no puede ser. -Me dije muy sorprendida. -El plan de Sasuke, ¡Está funcionando!"

La gente en las tribunas tampoco se la creía, y el silencio era sepulcral. _¿Quién hubiera pensado que los nerdcitos lograrían armar una jugada contra Los Guapos, y mucho menos tirar a gol?_

Rápidamente el partido se reanudó, pero la cosa siguió igual durante un largo rato, con los nerdcitos defendiendo heroicamente cada tiro mientras que de vez en cuando lograban tirar a portería, a la vez que Los Guapos se sentían cada vez mas frustrados y agresivos, hasta que de repente...

El balón le cayó a Sasuke, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar uno de los guapos se le barrió brutalmente, clavándole los tacos en la pierna. Sasuke dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo retorciéndose, aunque el árbitro no señaló nada.

"¡SASUKE!" Grité muy mortificada, pero después de algunos segundos vi como lograba levantarse mientras se sobaba la pierna, y a la distancia me hacía una señal de que todo estaba bien.

Pero para Los Guapos eso fue solo el principio.

A los pocos minutos otro nerdcito volvió a tener otra oportunidad, y ahora fue Neji el que llegó salvajemente a patearlo. Y de nuevo el árbitro hizo como que no vio nada, mientras Sasuke y sus compañeros reclamaban airadamente.

"¡Los están matando! -Grité apretando los puños con impotencia. -¡Arbitro, haga algo!"

-Ya, Sakura. -Dijo Karin con irritación. -Déjalos, ¿O esperabas realmente que los nerdcitos ganaran?-

Muy enojada fui a confrontarla. -NO, pero están usando tácticas sucias, ¡Eso no se vale!-

-Ay Saku algún día entenderás que en el amor o la guerra, TODO se vale.-

Furiosa regresé a mi posición, tratando de mantener la calma aunque la carnicería continuaba. Heridos en su orgullo, los guapos estaban jugando sucio en cada jugada, golpeando y pateando a diestra y siniestra a los pobres nerds, que recibieron el castigo de sus vidas, hasta que finalmente…

Después de una entrada criminal, Neji se quedó solo frente al portero, y un segundo después el balón se incrustó en las redes.

"¡Goooooooooooolll!" Se levantó el publico rugiendo, con todas las chicas coreando el nombre de Neji.

Todas excepto yo, que preocupada veía como Sasuke trataba de animar a sus compañeros, aunque era evidente que no lo estaba logrando. Y apenas se puso el balón en juego volvió a caer otro gol. Y otro, y uno más, hasta que el marcador se puso ridículo: 8-0

Y los pobres nerdcitos estaban con una expresión en sus caras de total derrota, súper golpeados y sucios, y solo Sasuke seguía luchando.

-Ay, no. Que masacre. -Dije mordiéndome las uñas.

De repente sucedió lo impensable…

De forma totalmente fortuita un balón rebotó mal en el cuerpo de uno de los guapos y le cayó a Sasuke en los pies, que inmediatamente preparó su disparo. Y casi en cámara lenta vi como Neji se lanzó frente a él con los tacos por delante, extendiendo el cuerpo para bloquearle el tiro, pero aun así Sasuke logro patear torpemente la pelota y…

Esta entró justo entre los dedos del portero y el poste, volviéndose el gol más agónico de la historia.

Pero un microsegundo después los tacos de Neji impactaron de lleno a Sasuke y lo lanzó hacia el suelo de forma violenta.

-Sasuke!- Salté en pánico, y sin importarme nada fui corriendo hacia él, pero antes de llegar a donde estaba tirado unas manos me sujetaron agresivamente de la cintura.

-¡Déjalo, Sakura! –Me gritó Neji mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo- Ese estúpido no te merece.-

-¡Suéltame Neji, eres un imbécil! ¡Lo lastimaste!- Grité como loca tratando de soltarme.

-¿Así que lo prefieres a él, Sakura? Que decepción. -Dijo Neji con su típico tonito sarcástico. -Pero claro, eres aun más estúpida de lo que aparentas. ¿Qué más se podría esperar de ti?-

Y con un empujón violento me tiró al piso, sacándome el aire con el impacto.

Pero entonces vi que Sasuke se había levantado, y con una furia tremenda le dio un golpe en la cara a Neji tan fuerte que cayó fulminado al suelo, completamente noqueado, aunque inmediatamente los demás amigos de Neji se le fueron a golpes de la forma más vil y cobarde posible, y aunque Sasuke luchaba ferozmente era una situación imposible de ganar.

-¡D-déjenlo, por favor, déjenlo!- Grité desesperada, tratando de arañarle la espalda a uno de los chicos que pateaba a Sasuke en el suelo, pero de repente el tipo se volteo rápidamente y sin fijarse me soltó un golpe…

Y mi mundo se puso negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Media hora después…_**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, reconociendo poco a poco la figura de la familiar lámpara que cuelga sobre mi cama, en mi recámara.

-¡Chicas, ya despertó!- Gritó emocionada Karin, lo que causó una explosión colectiva de gritos de apoyo y unos segundos después los familiares rostros de mis amigas se asomaron sobre mí.

-¿Q-que pasó?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba lentamente en mi cama, sintiendo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

-¡Ay Amiga! –Dijo una de mis amigas con sincera preocupación.- Es que te metiste en la pelea de los chicos y sin querer uno de ellos te dio un golpe. Y déjame decirte que caíste como costal de papas al suelo, Sakura, te diste un golpe durísimo.-

-¿E-en serio? –Dije aun aturdida, y apenas me toqué el lado izquierdo del rostro sentí un increíble latigazo de dolor.- ¡AAAAYYY!-

-No te toques, te va a doler mas. -Dijo otra de mis amigas. -Pero no te preocupes, solo tienes la mejilla un poquito roja.-

"Auch. Si, gracias. –Dije mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, pero entonces mi mente volvió a lo sucedido. -¡Sasuke! ¡¿Está bien?!"

Todas mis amigas se quedaron calladas, mirándose unas a otras con cara de culpabilidad.

-N-no me asusten. ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien Sasuke?-

-Eh, mira ,es que… -Trató de decir algo Karin. -Los chicos le pusieron una golpiza.-

"Ay no..."

-Pero aun así, cuando te vio tirada en el suelo el pobre se levantó y te llevó cargando hasta su camioneta. Él fue el que te trajo aquí, y nosotras veníamos siguiéndolos. La verdad fue un gesto súper lindo, y eso que el pobre venia muy lastimado.-

-¡Tengo que ir a verlo!- Dije levantándome intempestivamente de la cama.

-No, Sakura, ¡Descansa y luego vas! -Dijeron mis amigas a coro, pero yo no las escuchaba. La preocupación me tenia vuelta loca, y a toda velocidad corrí hasta la casa de Sasuke, subí las escaleras y entré de golpe a su recamara.

Y lo que vi me dejó helada.

Sasuke estaba tirado en la cama, con varios moretones en sus brazos y piernas, y su camisa ensangrentada y hecha pedazos, aunque afortunadamente sin ningún impacto en el rostro.

-Ay no, Sasuke, Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué te hicieron esos idiotas?- Dije sin poder contener las lagrimas, sentándome a su lado.

-Sakura, no te preocupes. - Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, colocando su mano en mi pierna.- Se ve peor de lo que es. Ya casi ni me duele.-

Y yo era una Magdalena, llorando como niña chiquita sin parar. -T-te… peg…pegaron , culpa-

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, meneando la cabeza. -Pero valió la pena, Sakura, ese idiota no debió empujarte nunca. Además, metí el gol que te prometí, ¿No?-

No pude mas y lo abracé con fuerzas, llorando un buen rato sin parar. El ver a mi Sasuke así de mal había activado algo en mi interior, y en estos momentos solo quería abrazarlo por horas, besarlo, quererlo, cuidarlo…

Pero entonces entendí que lo primero que había que hacer era limpiar sus heridas.

-Sasuke, -Le dije al oído, tratando de controlar mi llanto y sorbiendo por la nariz. -Estas súper sucio y se te van a infectar las heridas, vamos a la regadera a limpiarlas.-

-Pero Sakura, es que eso va a doler muchísimo.-

-Confía en mí, no te va a doler. –Dije levantándome de la cama y dándole una mano- Ven, te ayudo a pararte.-

-¿Segura? ¿Por qué mejor no…?-

-Sasuke, PÁRATE.- Lo regañé muy seria.

-Está bien, ya. –Dijo Sasuke sin mucha emoción, pero apenas se intentó levantar puso una cara de dolor. -Auch. Como que se están enfriando los golpes y duelen cada vez mas.-

Pero pesé a todo logró pararse, y torpemente fue dando pasos hasta que finalmente llegamos a la regadera. -Ahora quítate la ropa.-

-Si, Sakura.- Contestó con una risita simpática, y con cierta dificultad se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo. -¿Y tú no te vas a quitar también la ropa?-

Me mordí los labios con expresión de travesura, aunque entendí inmediatamente que con eso podría lograr que Sasuke olvide por un momento el dolor. Con un gesto sensual agarré los costados de mi blusita y me la quité en un segundo, y luego mi faldita le siguió junto con mis tenis, hasta que finalmente deslicé mis panties blancas por mis piernas hasta el suelo, quedándome completamente desnuda excepto por mi collarcito.

-Ya, ¿Contento?- Le respondí con una mueca simpática mientras abría la llave del agua caliente, y cuando estuvo de mi agrado tomé a Sasuke de la mano y nos metimos a la regadera, con el agua cayendo deliciosamente sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras el vapor inundaba el lugar.

"¡Auch! D-duele el agua está muy caliente.- Se quejó Sasuke con actitud infantil.

-Ahora, quédate quieto.- Le dije mientras tomaba un jabón y comenzaba a enjabonar delicadamente sus brazos, espalda y luego su pecho, lavando amorosamente cada moretón, pero apenas llegué a su estómago Sasuke se retorció muerto de risa.

-Ahí no, m-me dan cosquillas.-

-Sasuke, ¡Ya quédate quieto! -Me reí inocentemente. -Ya ni porque me tienes enjabonándote aguantas nada.-

-Si. Sin duda, estoy siendo enjabonado por la más guapa mujer del universo-

"Gracias." Me sonrojé visiblemente, pero con actitud amorosa seguí enjabonándolo por todas partes mientras nos mirábamos en un sensual silencio, a la vez que las manos de Sasuke comenzaban también a recorrer mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor, pasando por mi cuello y pechos hasta llegar a mi cintura, luego a mi espalda y caderas, y finalmente a mis nalgas y piernas, para entonces repetir todo nuevamente.

Pero aunque yo quería que esto fuera nada mas un asunto "médico", el miembro de Sasuke estaba completamente firme entre mis piernas, y la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Aunque, siendo franca, yo estaba igual de excitada que el. Nada más recordar todo lo que había hecho por mí me tenía en un humorcito muy, muy especial, y los juguetones chorros de agua resbalando por mi piel no estaban ayudando nada para apaciguar mi calentura.

-S-Sasuke, -Le dije en un tono aprehensivo para tratar de controlar la situación. -P-por favor contrólate, te tengo que lavar las heridas.-

-No puedo, te lo juro. Eres... una tentación demasiado grande.-

-¿Sabes? -Le dije en voz baja. -Me gustó mucho ver cómo me defendiste. Nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.-

-Y lo haré siempre que sea necesario. –Contestó Sasuke con apuros, tratando de controlar el dolor que aun sentía.- Uff, y tus manos se sienten deliciosas.-

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mas, con el agua caliente cayendo deliciosamente sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la temperatura entre los dos aumentaba de forma incontrolable, hasta que no pude mas y con una vocecita tierna le dije: -¿Sasuke?-

-Dime-

Me acerqué un poquito más a su cuerpo, apretando mis firmes pezones contra su pecho, y muy lentamente mis labios se apretaron contra los suyos en un tierno beso, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras su varonil lengua entraba en mi boca y me sometía dulcemente, pero después de algunos segundos la cosa se salió de control y comenzamos a besarnos con total desenfreno.

Casi parecía que nuestras bocas quisieran aparearse ahí mismo, y el espacio en la regadera comenzó a llenarse de gemidos, soplidos, lengüeteos, frases entrecortadas, y ni siquiera el agua cayendo sobre nosotros parecía apagar el fuego de nuestra piel.

Y las manos de Sasuke estaban totalmente descontroladas, apretándome con muchísima fuerza las nalgas, a veces tan fuertemente que me levantaba del suelo unos cuantos centímetros. Y luego me apretaban los pechos, se deslizaban por mi espalda, sobaban mi vientre, se metían entre mis piernas, y finalmente volvían a mi culo, que parecía ser el centro de todas sus obsesiones.

Simplemente, era un festival de manos y lenguas explorando todo lo explorable sin querer detenerse nunca, y así estuvimos casi 20 minutos trabados en tan salvaje lucha, hasta que entendí que tenía que hacer algo mas por mi "Héroe", por lo que con ternura me acerqué a su oído y le dije…

-Sasuke, te quiero decir algo.-

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y acerco su oído a mi boca mientras me besaba los hombros, y casi susurrando le dije: -Quiero MAMARTE la verga, pero…-

-¿Pero...?-

-Ay Sasuke, -Puse una expresión de tierna angustia.- Es tu culpa, y-yo… mira, es que…-

Sasuke me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. -Anda, dime.-

-N-necesito que... me lo ordenes.-

. -Sasuke abrió los ojos con expresión tonta. -¿Quieres decir qué...?-

-S-si. –Admití con una sonrisa, sin atreverme aun a mirarlo a los ojos. -No te burles, ¿Ok? Pero ordénamelo.-

-Y... -Sasuke puso una expresión maliciosa. -¿Cuando te diste cuenta que...?-

Apreté los puños, sintiendo esa deliciosa impotencia por mi venas, hasta que finalmente dije en voz alta: -¿Que me gusta obedecer? Me hace sentirme esclava. Humillada. Pero a la vez me excita, la maldita cosa me tiene a mil TODO el día.-

Sakura. –Dijo Sasuke con una tremenda expresión de felicidad, casi viniéndose ahí mismo al oírme decir eso.- Bueno, lo haré. Ahora quédate quietecita. ¿Ok?-

Obedecí al instante.

-Baja las manos. Ponlas en tu espalda-

Obedecí de nuevo, acelerándome cada vez mas. El sentir que alguien tomaba el control me estaba llevando al límite, y eso que no había pasado nada aun.

-Ahora, arrodíllate frente a mí y abre tu boca lo mas que puedas, pero siempre quiero que me mires a los ojos.-

Una exquisita sensación de humillación e impotencia golpeó como látigo mi cuerpo. Simplemente, todo mi ser respondía a la sumisión.

Lentamente mis rodillas tocaron el frio piso, con la poderosa verga de Sasuke justo frente a mi cara. Entonces mis labios se abrieron de par en par, pero no pude voltearlo a ver porque el agua caía fuertemente sobre mi rostro.

-Sasuke, el agua- Dije con apuros.

-Si, ya estoy en eso. –Respondió mientras rápidamente le cerraba a la llave y apagaba la luz del baño, dejándonos en el más absoluto silencio y oscuridad. Solo la débil iluminación que entraba por una ventanita y el débil golpeteo de unas gotas de agua al caer rompían la monotonía.

-Así estará mejor,Sakura. Quiero oírte mientras me la mamas.-

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!- Le reclamé con mucha vergüenza, como si hubiera un público escuchándome en aquel baño estrecho.

Sasuke me acarició suavemente el cabello, y entonces me dijo: -Sakura, te ordeno que me MAMES la verga.-

Al oír eso un gemido se escapó de mis labios mientras la sensación de sumisión me quemaba por dentro, y entonces abrí aun más la boca y me fui acercando lentamente a su cuerpo, sintiendo como si una gruesa serpiente se estuviera deslizando lentamente entre mis labios hasta que llegó a mi garganta, y en ese momento apreté la boca y comencé mover mi cabeza lentamente de atrás para adelante en una deliciosa cadencia sexual.

Y mis ojos siempre clavados en los de Sasuke.

Pero yo estaba en éxtasis.

Claro, no era la primera vez que me había alimentado de esta verga, pero en esta ocasión todo era diferente. Ahora no habían dudas en mi mente, ni rebeldía de ningún tipo, ni nada. Solo podía pensar una y otra vez en la imagen de mi valiente héroe enfrentando al enemigo por mí, y todo mi cuerpo respondía con total dedicación para él asumiendo mi papel de esclava-amante, con mi suave lengua retorciéndose sobre la áspera cabeza con cada movimiento, mis mejillas hundiéndose con cada succión, y mis ojos verdes perdidos en su mirada.

Yo solo sabía que quería comérmelo TODO, sentir su verga reventándome por dentro, dejarlo seco una y otra vez, para entonces volvérsela a mamar. Y casi como si me hubiera leído la mente Sasuke dijo: -Sakura mámala más d..duro.-

Al oír eso mi actitud se volvió aun más salvaje, y comencé a chupar como bebita la cabeza mientras usaba ahora mi mano derecha para masturbarlo agresivamente, a la vez que con la izquierda le masajeaba las bolas, logrando que Sasuke casi se desmayara de placer.

Todo eso fue demasiado para el, que no pudo resistir más y su verga comenzó a escupir brutales chorros de semen en mi boca, los que con total devoción tragué sin dejar escapar ni una gota, hasta dejarlo seco por completo.

Con un gesto tierno le di un besito en la punta y entonces me incorporé de nuevo frente a él, apretándome contra su cuerpo mientras le decía al oído: -¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Ya no te duele tanto el cuerpo?-

El se rió muy divertido. -P-por Dios, ¡Creo que me duele más ahora! Pero... valió la pena.-

Me reí inocentemente por su comentario mientras tomaba una toalla y lo secaba con mucho cuidado, poniendo especial atención en no lastimar sus heridas, y entonces me sequé yo también y tiré la toalla al piso, aunque Sasuke no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Puse una expresión de regaño. -Ahorita tienes que descansar. ¿Ok?-

Como si fuera un niño chiquito lo tomé de la mano y regresamos a su recamara, pero de repente Sasuke se dejó caer sobre mi y caímos torpemente en la cama, con su firme erección apretándose contra mis nalgas a la vez que él me respiraba sugestivamente contra el cuello.

-Sasuke, que brusco- Me quejé tiernamente, pero el no dijo nada y con una actitud sexual agarró su miembro y frotó la cabeza rudamente entre mis nalgas.-Sakura, me vuelves loco, no puedo mas... quiero penetrarte.-

-S-si, -Asentí con ternura, completamente a su merced y levantando instintivamente el culo. -Sasuke, cúleame ya, p-por favor.-

"Aunque..." Me dijo al oído.

-¿Aunque... qué?-

Sin avisarme Sasuke me tomó de las caderas y me hizo quedar boca arriba en la cama, y en un segundo se acomodó de forma dominante entre mis piernas, las cuales doblé en el aire instintivamente aunque muerta de nervios, porque apenas acababa de perder la virginidad.

-Sasuke, yo... -Le dije en voz baja. -N-no sé si... esté lista para...-

-Sa-ku-ra, -Me dijo Sasuke con mucha ternura. -Yo creo que estás lista.-

Asentí muy lentamente y contuve un tierno suspiro, sintiendo como Sasuke usaba una mano para colocar la punta de su verga justo en mi sexo, y con un movimiento sensual comenzó a penetrarme lentamente.

Y la sensación era exquisita, yo me ponía tensa debajo de él en mil agónicas formas mientras su carne continuaba entrando en mi indefenso cuerpo, pero él seguía enterrándome su miembro centímetro a centímetro sin parar, hasta que con un firme empujón me hizo completamente suya.

"Ahh… mmm, mm… -Abrí la boca suavemente, temblando al sentir como mi sexo se humedecía y se apretaba fuertemente alrededor del extraño cuerpo invasor, en deliciosas contracciones con cada respiración. –Ay Sasuke, siente… súper rico."

Pero los labios de Sasuke me silenciaron con un beso apasionado y sin darme tiempo a nada sentí la primera embestida, arrancándome un gemido, y entonces Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente de atrás para adelante contra mi sexo, acostumbrando mi cuerpo a su tamaño mientras aumentaba cada vez más su velocidad, hasta que el al cabo de unos segundos el ritmo era vigoroso y contundente, con la cama temblando debajo de mi a la vez que yo cruzaba mis piernas en la espalda de mi amante.

-Sakura, -Me dijo sin bajar la velocidad. -Mírame a los ojos.-

Obedecí inmediatamente, quedándome como hipnotizada por esos ojos que en este momento parecían de fuego, como diciéndome: "Eres mía, me perteneces."

Y las poderosas embestidas seguían sin parar, y yo solo gemía y me retorcía contra su cuerpo, abriendo la boca de formas lujuriosas pidiendo más, sintiendo como el exquisito fuego sexual entre mis piernas amenazaba con salirse de control.

Pero nunca vi llegar el brutal latigazo orgásmico.

De repente me puse increíblemente tensa, apretando violentamente las sabanas con mis manos mientras me arqueaba sin control contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, sintiendo como un orgasmo tras otro me golpeaba sin piedad, llevándome al borde de la inconsciencia. "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Pero también Sasuke estaba a punto, y con su respiración muy acelerada se dejó caer sobre mí a la vez que me enterraba su miembro hasta el fondo, temblando por el esfuerzo mientras su semilla entraba en mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos, incapaces de movernos o decir algo.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba: Sasuke comenzó a roncar suavemente contra mi oído, apretándose contra mi cuerpo como si yo fuera su almohada u osita de peluche.

-Pobrecito, -Sonreí con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello. -Está exhausto.-

Pero yo no me atrevía a moverme siquiera para no interrumpir su sueño. Es más, no quería hacerlo. Sentirlo adentro de mi era delicioso, y al recordar lo que había sucedido hoy, mas.

Aunque una duda daba vueltas en mi mente.

_¿Me... estaba enamorando de Sasuke?_

Puse una expresión de angustia mientras trataba de responder eso. _No, no creo que sea amor, ¿O sí? Quizás nada mas siento por él una gran amistad, y... ¿O un gran agradecimiento?_

_¿Pero como sentirme agradecida si me había prácticamente hecho su esclava sexual? Aunque... bueno, tampoco es que yo hubiera puesto mucha resistencia que digamos. ¿Y si... en el fondo lo deseaba?¿O no?_

_Bueno, se que respondo sexualmente a la sumisión, pero... ¿Amor?_

_¡Qué complicado es todo esto! No sé lo que quiero. ¿Que soy para él? ¿Qué quiero ser para el?_

_¿Esclava? ¿Novia? ¿Amante?_

Cerré los ojos y me apreté contra Sasuke, que ajeno a todo esto dormía como un bebé sobre mí, con su rostro en mis hombros y su miembro aún adentro de mi cuerpo, y con un gesto cariñoso le di un beso y traté de dormirme también, pensando en lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado desde que Sasuke había entrado en ella...

Aunque la pregunta seguía ahí, esperando ser respondida.

Y sin duda, lo tendría que hacer pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola chicas :D espero que esten muy bien , aqui otro cap , mas perversiones :) no me odien T_T haha nah mentira , gracias a todas las que leen y dejan su review y también para las que leen de manera anónima, espero que este cap sea de su agrado :* saludos , nos estamos leyendo _**

**_Reviews? *o*_**

**_Lady Alraune*_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Advertencia : este capitulo contiene lemmon explicito se recomienda discrecion **_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana se veía espectacular, con los rayos de sol entrando a mi recamara con toda su intensidad mientras las cortinas se mecían suavemente por la deliciosa brisa, dándole a todo un aspecto como de película de Disney.

Y mi sonrisa no dejaba dudas: Me sentía súper feliz, radiante, la chica más sensual del universo, y con total vanidad salí de la ducha y fui completamente desnuda a mirarme al espejo, dando coquetas vueltecitas frente a él mientras reflexionaba sobre los últimos días.

_Carajo, ¿Por qué siento así?_

No sabía si era por el bonito gesto de Sasuke ayer en la cancha de futbol, o por todas las pequeñas travesuras sexuales que habíamos vivido las últimas semanas, pero sea lo que sea la imagen en el espejo era contundente…

Nunca me había visto mejor, casi como si cada célula de mi cuerpo estuviera rebosante de esa felicidad. Mi piel brillaba deliciosamente con la luz de la ventana, mis pechos se veían sensualmente firmes y curvilíneos, mis piernas y cinturita se veían aun mas estilizadas que antes, y hasta el color de mis ojos me parecía más verde que lo normal.

Sin duda, espectacular.

"Es más, -Me dije inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa coqueta. –Hasta el Collarcito se ve lindo."

Sin poder evitarlo deslicé mis dedos por el perverso Collarcito hasta llegar a la plaquita que tenía enfrente, y cuando la leí no pude evitar sonrojarme como si fuera la primera vez...

**_Sakura Haruno _**

**_Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha _**

Me mordí los labios sintiendo una mezcla de morbo y excitación. Sin duda, ¡Como había cambiado mi vida en estas semanas! Y todo se lo debía a él...

...A Sasuke

La preocupación volvió de golpe a mi rostro. "¡Sasuke Ay, ¿Como habrá amanecido? ¡Tengo que ir a verlo ya!"

Con mucha prisa fui a mi closet y saqué de mis cajones una perversa tanguita morada, la cual deslicé rápidamente por mis piernas sin poder evitar sentir el usual calorcito en mi cuerpo, y entonces me puse unas mallitas negras y bra deportivo del mismo color, complementando todo con unos simpáticos tenis blancos y dejando mi cabello en una colita de caballo.

"Ojala le guste verme así." Me dije con una sonrisita apurada mientras me veía una última vez al espejo, pero de repente alguien tocó a la puerta y salté asustada. -¿Q-quién es?-

-Hinata- Me respondió una voz muy tierna.

Muy emocionada abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Hinata, sonriéndome con esa carita de niña buena que tiene.

-¡Hola Sakura!- Me saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla y rápidamente fue a sentarse en el borde de mi cama. Pero algo en ella se veía diferente...

Para empezar, su ropa no era anticuada como antes, ya que ahora venía vestida con una faldita verde limón y una blusita blanca sin mangas, complementado todo con su largo cabello negro suelto y unas sandalias muy lindas, lo que en conjunto la hacía ver como toda una muñequita.

Excepto, claro, por el collarcito negro que llevaba en el cuello, igualito al mío.

Pero eso no era todo, porque también traía una bolsita blanca y adentro de ella se podía ver que sobresalía la esquina de un librito negro, lo cual inmediatamente me dio mucha curiosidad.

-Hinata, ¡Que cambio! Te ves súper bonita así vestida.-

-G-gracias, Sakura, -Me respondió con su usual timidez. –Bueno, he seguido tus consejos, y… bueno, ya ves.-

-Y, –Puse una expresión suspicaz. -¿No han dicho nada tus papas al respecto?-

Hinata se rió inocentemente. -Sí, creen que es una fase por la que estoy atravesando y hasta que me querían mandar a un seminario católico, pero…-

"¡Un seminario!"

-…Pero no me dejé, aunque por lo pronto mi Mamá ya no me habla.-

Me senté en la cama junto a ella y con actitud comprensiva le dije: -Ni te preocupes, algún día entenderá.-

-Bueno, -Me miró con total admiración. –Quizás, aunque solo espero ser como tu algún día.-

Me enternecí al oírla decir eso y le di un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, aunque de nuevo volteé a ver con curiosidad lo que traía en su bolsita. -Por cierto, ¿Qué traes ahí?-

-Bueno, te quería mostrar algo.-

-¿Qué es?-

Hinata puso una expresión enigmática y lentamente sacó el librito de su bolsa, y cuando leí el titulo me quedé en shock:

**_El arte de la sumisión._**

-¿Y eso?- Pregunté extrañada.

Hinata se mordió los labios con actitud traviesa. -Lo compré en internet.-

No pude ocultar mi interés por el librito, pero cuando intenté tomarlo ella lo alejó de mi. -¿Y de que trata?-

-Pues, de la sumisión.-

Juguetonamente intenté quitárselo de nuevo, pero con reflejos felinos Hinata lo volvió a alejar de mi.

-¿Y qué tiene de interesante?-

-¡Todo! Es un manual para la gente como nosotras.-

-A ver, no entendí eso de "Gente como nosotras"-

-Sakura, tu sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. O sea, sumisas. Esclavas.-

-Y-yo, -Los colores se me fueron al rostro. –Hinata, yo no soy eso, o sea…-

-Sakura, -Puso una expresión suspicaz. –Sasuke me ha contado TODO lo que te ha hecho.-

-B-bueno, -Comencé a sudar de nervios. –Pero mira, eso no significa nada…-

-¿Ah no? –Hinata respondió con mucha seguridad. –Veamos, Sasuke te quitó la virginidad, te sodomiza a cada rato, te amarró la otra vez y hasta le suplicaste que te siguiera dando, te obligó a…-

-¡Ay ya! E-está bien, ya entendí.-

-¿Qué eres entonces?-

Meneé la cabeza en infantil negación.

-Sakura, aceptarlo es el primer paso, ¿Va?-

-No sé si pueda, digo, es… humillante, ¿No? Admitir eso.-

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema admitiéndolo.-

-P-pero no es lo mismo, es que… tu eres diferente, tímida y obediente, pero yo NO.-

-¿Ah sí? -Hinata se enojó un poquito. –Esto no tiene que ver con la personalidad, sino con el deseo de someterse. Y tú lo sientes tanto como yo, ¿No?-

-n…no se…-

-Sakura, lo primero que te dice el libro es que hay que admitir las cosas. Es el primer paso. Y tienes que darlo.-

Bajé la mirada. -No puedo, es algo muy fuerte, admitir que tengo esos… deseos.-

-¿Deseos de…?-

-N-no me hagas decirlo.-

-Tienes que.-

Me cubrí la cara con las manos. -De obedecer.-

Hinata deslizó sus dedos por mi collar y con mucha ternura me dijo al oído: -.¿De qué?-

-Ay, ¡Obedecer! ¿Contenta? Y ya no me hagas decirlo de nuevo.-

-No fue tan difícil, ¿O sí?-

Meneé la cabeza en negación, pero en el fondo me sentía aliviada, casi como si me acabaran de quitar un gran peso de encima. Quizás se debía a que con Hinata sentía esa confianza que solo se puede sentir con alguien que está en tu misma situación, alguien que te entiende al 100%.

-¡Sakura! -Hinata me sacudió de los hombros. -¿Te sientes bien? Es que te quedaste callada.-

-A-ah sí, yo, perdona, es que me acordé de algo.- Respondí.

Hinata adoptó una actitud de travesura y volvió a meter la mano en su bolsita blanca. -Te tengo otra buena noticia: Te traje un regalo.-

"¡Un regalo!" Salté de emoción.

-E-espera, cierra los ojos antes.-

Cerré los ojos y me mordí los labios con anticipación, y mi curiosidad fue en aumento al oír como Hinata sacaba algo que sonaba metálico de la bolsa y se colocaba detrás de mí. _¿Sería una cadenita de plata? ¿Unos brazaletes? ¿Aretes?_

De repente sentí algo frío rodeando una de mis muñecas, luego un clic, e inmediatamente lo mismo pasó en mi otra muñeca. Y cuando intenté mover mis brazos la situación fue evidente:

_¡Estaba esposada!_

-¡Hinata! -Le reclamé de inmediato. -¿!Que estás haciendo?!-

-P-perdona Sakura, e-es que... -Hinata tartamudeó de nervios. -T-tengo que hacer esto.-

-¡¿Hacer qué?!-

-Q-que tu y... Sasuke, den el paso siguiente.-

-¡Hinata! ¿Como carajos va a ser posible nada si estoy esposada? ¡Quítame las esposas inmediatamente!-

-N-no puedo, -Hinata se puso aun más nerviosa. -L-la llave esta en el cuarto de Sasuke-

-¿¡Qué?!-

De un salto me levanté y por todos los medios intenté quitarme las esposas, pero al cabo de algunos agónicos segundos quedó claro que estaba atrapada, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo intenté controlarme y le dije: -E-está bien, Hinata, ¡Tu ganas! Vamos a ver a Sasuke-

-Si. -Respondió ella con visible emoción en su voz mientras se asomaba por puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo ni en las escaleras. -No hay nadie, sígueme.-

Sintiéndome la más estúpida del mundo fui detrás de ella hasta que bajamos a la sala, pero de repente...

"¡Sakura!" Dijo mi Mamá con apuros mientras entraba por la puerta principal cargando unas bolsas del supermercado, e instintivamente me apoyé contra la pared para ocultar el hecho de que estaba esposada. -¿Me ayudas a bajar la compra del carro?-

-E-este, Mama, no puedo, Hinata me invitó a comer y ya me tengo que ir.-

"¡Hinata! -Mi Mamá colocó la bolsa en la mesa y se le acercó para saludarla efusivamente con un beso. -¡Que alegría que vengas! Tu mamá me ha contado maravillas de ti.-

-Señora, m-muchas gracias, yo...-

Sonreí con nervios y le di una pequeña patadita para que no hiciera más conversación que la necesaria, pero mi Mamá notó algo raro en mi actitud y con suspicacia me dijo: "Sakura, ¿Que traes ahí?"

-¿Ahí? ¿Donde?-

-Atrás de ti, muéstrame tus manos.-

-N-no puedo, es que...-

-Niñas, ¿Que están planeando?-

-No, Mamá, no puedo enseñarte lo que traigo porque...-

Hinata intervino justo a tiempo. -¡Porque es un regalo sorpresa para usted!-

La expresión de mi Mamá cambió de inmediato a total felicidad. -¡Ah niñas! Mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas, pero me alegra que se hayan acordado.-

-S-si, era una sorpresa. -Me encogí de hombros y junto con Hinata empezamos a alejarnos hacia la puerta. -Y ahora voy a llevarlo a envolver, ¿Ok?-

Mi Mamá puso una expresión de complicidad y muy feliz se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina. "Está bien chicas, fingiré que no sé nada del regalo, ¿Ok?"

"¡Si Mamá!" Respondí mientras salía corriendo con prisa hacia el jardín hasta llegar a la casa de Sasuke, con Hinata siguiéndome muy de cerca.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Entré como avalancha al cuarto de Sasuke para reclamarle, pero para mi sorpresa me lo encontré acostado en la cama con un pantalon de pijama , el torso descubierto , tenia puesto unos lentes mucho mas elegantes que los que usualmente se colocaba de pasta negra pero fina y leyendo el mismo librito que Hinata me había mostrado, los colores se me subieron al rostro al verlo de esa manera , pero me arme de valor y como pude le dije -¡Sasuke! ¡¿De qué se trata esto?!-

-¿Sakura? -Sasuke puso una cara de total sorpresa ante el reclamo, y más cuando Hinata se asomó tímidamente detrás de mí. -¿Hinata? a ver ¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran mas una vision exquisita.

-Ay Amo, -Respondió ella con mucha diligencia. -Te traje a tu esclava No2 para la iniciación.-

-¿Qué? -Volteé a verla de inmediato. -¿Iniciación? ¿Esclava 2? ¡Sasuke!-

-Sakura, te juro que no sé, yo...-

Pero Hinata estaba muy emocionada con sus propios "planes", y sin hacernos mucho caso sacó de su bolsita varias velas y las prendió por todo el cuarto, y acto seguido cerró las ventanas, dejando la recamara de Sasuke como si fuera el lugar en el que se realizaría un sacrificio o algo.

- Amo, -Dijo Hinata con mucha alegría. -Lea el capítulo 5 del libro que le di.-

-¡Pero si apenas me lo diste ayer! ¡Todavía ni leo nada!-

Con cierta impaciencia Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y muy animados empezaron a revisar cosas del libro, discutiendo cosas incomprensibles durante un rato, hasta que no aguanté mas y dije...

-¡¿Me puede alguien explicar que es esto?!-

Hinata se rio de forma encantadora. -Es fácil. Sakura, ¿Te gusta obedecer?-

De nuevo los colores se me fueron al rostro. -Hinata, no sé, yo...-

-Sakura, tienes que dar el paso ahora.-

Me mordí los labios. -Ay, ya sabes que si.-

-Súper. -Continuó Hinata. Amo Sasuke, ¿Le gusta mandar?-

-Y a quien no le gusta?- contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿No lo ven? -Hinata nos miró a los dos con expresión de angustia. - ¡Deben decírselo ya y dar el siguiente paso!-

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos mirando en silencio durante algunos segundos,onix versus jade, y solo atiné a ruborizarme mientras el sonreía ladinamente.

-Ahora, -Hinata leyó muy emocionada del librito negro. -Lo siguiente debe ser la iniciación de la esclava de acuerdo al protocolo de 3 etapas.-

-¿Qué? -Puse una cara de susto. -¡¿Que carajos es eso?!-

Sasuke le quitó el librito a Hinata y lo leyó con ansiedad, pero por su expresión supe que lo que sea que estuviera ahí escrito le estaba encantando. -nada mal -

Sin poder contener la curiosidad intenté asomarme a leer también, pero en el momento que me acerqué Sasuke cerró el librito con un gesto juguetón.

-Hinata, -Dijo poniéndose serio. -Mira, aprecio tu intención pero... no creo que Sakura este de acuerdo, ella aun está muy segura de todo esto y además el protocolo se ve muy intenso.-

-¿Me podría decir alguien que es eso del protocolo?-

Hinata me miró de forma tranquilizadora. -Son 3 pruebas que tienes que realizar para demostrar que eres una buena sumisa, pero...-

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunté con visible interés.

-...Sasuke cree que no vas a poder con ellas.-

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a sudar ligeramente, con una mezcla de ansiedad y excitación por todo esto. El sentirme así, dominada, siempre me ponía de un humorcito muy especial, aunque claro...

No se los diría nunca.

-Un momento- Dijo Sasuke mientras alzaba una mano pidiendo tiempo. - Sakura, a que le temes? dime , me tienes miedo ? -

-Y...Yo..- Dije sumamente nerviosa , mientras veia a Sasuke y me perdia en esos dos pozos negros que brillaban de deseo-No- dije finalmente , el no me haria daño verdad ? o si ?

Hinata me cerró un ojo de forma traviesa y abrió el librito. -Ah Sakura, pero a mí no me engañas y sé que ese tema te interesa. La primera prueba es... -Hizo una pausa dramática. -La rosa de 5 pétalos.-

-Y, -Pregunté con un poco de nervios, ya que eso de los 5 pétalos sonaba súper XXX, aunque noté que Sasuke observaba con muchísima atención mis reacciones. -¿Que es eso?-

-Es una prueba súper fácil, sólo tienes que relajarte y recibir un masaje por tu Amo, aunque no debe haber ningún contacto sexual entre ustedes en preparación para lo demás.-

Respiré aliviada.

-B-bueno, eso no suena tan mal.-

-...Pero tienes que estar completamente desnuda, esposada y vendada.-

Se me escapó un suspiro. -Uf, ¿Todo eso?-

Sasuke se me acercó con total confianza y me pregunto en un susurro al oido. -Sa-ku-ra , Estas segura ?- un escalofrio recorrió mi espalda al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi cuello , en que momento se había acercado tanto ?

Pero al tener a Sasuke tan cerca y recordar lo que había hecho por mi ayer, no dejaba ninguna duda en mi mente. Si esto lo hacía feliz, lo haría por él.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes, quiero hacerlo. Además, es solo un masaje, ¿No?-

Por supuesto, -Me sonrió de manera arrogante. -La primera etapa, pero luego...-

-Sasuke, no pasa nada. Quiero hacerlo, y además, suena divertido, ¿No?-

Hinata se puso en mi espalda y abrió las esposas.

-Bueno, si estás segura entonces, hagámoslo. -Dijo Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa mientras se paseaba de una lado a otro en la habitación mientras recorría mi cuerpo con la mirada , hizo un ademan con la mano y me dijo. –Sakura, desnúdate.-

Oír eso fue... tremendo.

El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza, clara señal de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a mil en el momento que recibía una "orden", y más cuando Sasuke no me quitaba la vista de encima con lujuriosa expectación.

Con mucha sensualidad agarré los costados de mis mallas y las fui bajando por mis piernas, y acto seguido agarré mi bra deportivo y me lo quité, quedándome sólo con la tanguita y los tenis.

Pero todavía faltaba lo mejor, por lo que con algo de pudor deslicé mis dedos por los costados de mi tanguita y la fui bajando hasta el suelo, y al estar completamente desnuda las señales de excitación que mostraba mi cuerpo eran deliciosamente evidentes: Respiración acelerada, pezones firmes y una sutil capa de sudor por toda mi piel.

-Muy bien , Sakura. –Dijo Sauke con total fascinación. –Te ves tan… sabrosa.-

Con un simpático saltito Hinata volvió a ponerse detrás de mí, tomó mis manos y un segundo después oí el familiar "clic" que indicaba que me había esposado de nuevo.

A continuación fue a agarrar la silla de madera del escritorio de Sasuke y la puso frente a mí.

-Sakura, súbete en la silla hasta quedar arrodillada y mirando hacia la cabecera, pero deja las rodillas juntas y la espalda arqueada.-

-¡Pero agarra bien la silla!- Le respondí mientras torpemente intentaba seguir sus instrucciones, hasta que después de algunos segundos logré quedar exactamente como ella me había indicado, sintiéndome absolutamente vulnerable en esa posición porque básicamente dejaba TODO expuesto, y más cuando sin avísarme Hinata sacó de su bolsa uno de esos "cubre ojos" negros para dormir y me lo colocó.

Aunque debía admitir que la sensación era excitante.

Estar así, amarrada, vendada y expuesta me estaba poniendo como hembra en celo, y si me soltaban en estos momentos seguramente me lanzaría sobre Sasuke para violarlo.

Puse una mueca traviesa ante ese pensamiento, pero de repente Sasuke deslizó con mucha delicadeza sus uñas por mi espalda, y la sensación fue tan exquisita que me arrancó un suave gemido. "Ahh."

-¿Te gusta?-

Asentí rápidamente, y entonces sentí como vertía una gotas de un líquido viscoso sobre mi espalda, seguramente aceite para masajes, y un instante después las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a deslizarse sensualmente por mis piernas, cintura y espalda en un ciclo sin fin.

"Ufff, que rico." Dije mientras me ponía muy tensa contra las esposas

-Ahora, -Dijo Hinata poniéndose un poco seria. –Para que esto funcione los dos tienen que verbalizar todo.-

-¿Verbalizar?- Gemí con apuros.

-Si, dile a Sasuke lo que sientes, y hazlo con muchos detalles.-

-B-bueno, etto... -Puse una carita de angustia. –S-sus manos en mi cuerpo se sienten... , súper rico. Me encanta como se deslizan por mi espalda, como me aprietan las caderas, me fascina como usa sus dedos en mi cintura…-

-Sasuke, ahora tu.-

-¿Yo? -Sasuke respondió con voz muy baja, absorto en su tarea de masajear mi cuerpo. -no sé qué decir...-

-Sólo dile lo que sientes al acariciarla.-

_Sasuke podrá ser un genio_, -Pensé con una sonrisa. -_Pero no es nada bueno con las palabras._

Y efectivamente, dudó muchísimo antes de responder, al grado de que pensé que finalmente no diría nada, pero cuando lo hizo fue tremendo…

-Me fascinan sus piernas, La curvita que se le hace cuando dobla la espalda, y su piel se ve muy sexy cuando suda...- dijo Sasuke

Sonreí de forma obvia al oír eso, y lo mejor era que Sasuke no se detenía...

-...Me encanta su boca. La forma en que se muerde los labios cuando duda, sus ojos tan verdes, sus pechos, se sienten tan firmes y redonditos...-

Y yo estaba a punto de perder el control. Claro, yo sabía los efectos que tenía sobre Sasuke pero oírlo de su boca era... , indescriptible.

Respiré agitadamente mientras me retorcía sensualmente sobre la silla, pero al verme tan prendida Hinata me dijo suavemente al oído: "Quietecita, ya casi estas lista."

_Ay Dios, no sé si pueda_.

-Amo, -Dijo Hinata con un gesto juguetón. -Sakura está lista. Es hora de la prueba 2: "La Mantis en llamas".-

-¿Q-que? -Abrí los ojos de par en par. -¿La Mantis de qué?-

-¡No te asustes! -Dijo Hinata con una risita mientras me ayudaba a volver a pararme, ya que aún seguía con el cubre ojos. –Ahora arrodíllate y quédate con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, la espalda arqueada y la boca ligeramente abierta.-

- ¡¿Pero en qué consiste la prueba?!" Volví a preguntar con ansiedad mientras me arrodillaba como Hinata había indicado, pero su respuesta fue aún más enigmática:

-La prueba -Otra pausa dramática. -Consiste en que el Amo debe darle cachetadas a su esclava con su miembro, y la sumisa debe aceptar esto como un privilegio y suplicar por poder darle más placer a su Amo.-

Me quedé en shock.

El reto sonaba diabólicamente perverso, a algo que llevaría esta peculiar relación que teníamos al límite de la perversión, pero…

Para dar ese paso se requería un nivel de confianza tremendo, y esta sería la hora de la verdad para Sasuke y yo. ¿Nos atreveríamos a darlo?

-Amo Sasuke, -Le dijo Hinata con simpatía. -Quítese ya esos pantalones y póngase frente a Sakura-

Por sus pisadas supe que estaba ahora justo frente a mí, con su miembro seguramente apuntando en estos momentos a mi boca.

-Ahora, -Oí como Hinata revisaba el librito. -Amo, tome con mucho cuidado a Sakura del cabello y empiece a darle unas cachetadas con su miembro.-

Instintivamente abrí la boca y comencé a salivar, lo cual me hizo sentir la peor y más perversa de todo el universo, pero me quedé esperando porque después de varios segundos no pasaba nada…

-N-no puedo, -Dijo Sasuke con muchas dudas en la voz. –Sakura seré un arrogante y todo lo que quieras , pero , tratarte así se me hace muy… extremo.-

Suspiré suavemente, porque entendí de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

Claro, hace apenas unos días Sasuke se había comportado sexualmente muy agresivo conmigo, y yo lo había disfrutado muchísimo y había reaccionado de forma súper perversa, pero...

...Desde lo que pasó ayer, era como si nos hubiéramos visto por primera vez.

Lo supe desde que entré a la habitación y nuestras miradas se encontraron, con una intensidad que no había experimentado antes.

Algo había cambiado.

Quizás se debía a que antes todo era lujuria pura, pero hoy…

…No sabría decirlo, pero había algo más.

Pero aún así, sabía que teníamos que dar el siguiente paso en esta "relación", o como sea que se llamara esto. Y si Sasuke estaba pensando que yo reaccionaría mal o me ofendería por este jueguito perverso, pues tendría que hacer algo para darle valor para atreverse.

-Sasuke, -Le dije con un débil suspiro. -Hazlo, yo... no me opondré.-

-¿Estás segura,Sakura? -

-S-si, -Asentí lentamente. -Hazlo ya.-

En ese momento los delicados dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron por mi cabello y me obligaron a mirar directamente al frente, y un segundo después sentí como su verga me daba una ligera cachetada.

"Auch." Me quejé suavemente, pero un instante después llegó otra cachetada, y otra, y otra más...

Esto definitivamente era humillante, pero de inmediato mis más bajos instintos se activaron de golpe. Sin importarme nada abrí aun más la boca y comencé a buscar esa carne que me golpeaba sin parar, saltando ligeramente cuando algo grueso y caliente impactaba mis labios, aunque sin entrar.

_Dios mío, no puedo detenerm_e. Pensé con excitación mientras el perverso jueguito continuaba, yo buscando la verga de Sasuke mientras él la escondía de forma juguetona y me "castigaba" con sexuales cachetadas.

Y por su respiración supe que esto también le estaba excitando muchísimo.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Sasuke con las piernas cruzadas y dijo:

-¿Te gusta hacerle esto a Sakura, Amo? -Preguntó con total malicia. -Tan linda ella, tan perfecta, con esa carita de princesa buena, y ahora aquí la tiene: Arrodillada y buscando como desesperada mamarle la verga.-

-Hmph -Respondió Sasuke.

-Tomare eso como un si - Dijo Hinata

-Y tu Sakura quieres mamar, ¿No es así?-

-H..Hinata, -Me puse roja de la pena. -N-no lo digas así, ya sabes que...-

-Dilo.-

Asentí débilmente sin atreverme a más.

-No Sakura, ¡Tienes que decirlo! Sasuke es tu Amo, dile YA lo mucho que deseas complacerlo.-

-Sa-Sasuke, -Tragué saliva y apreté mis manos con impotencia. -Méteme... la verga... en la boca.-

Con un movimiento firme sus manos sujetaron mis cabeza y su verga se abrió paso entre mis labios, deteniéndose sólo cuando golpeó la entrada de mi garganta.

Me puse increíblemente tensa al sentir todo eso en mi interior, retorciéndome contra las esposas mientras mi respiración se aceleraba al límite, pero...

...Instintivamente mi boca se apretó vigorosamente alrededor del extraño cuerpo invasor, y entonces Sasuke comenzó a montar mi cara a un ritmo lento pero contundente.

-Amo, -Sonó la dulce voz de Hinata en mi oído. -No le había dicho esto pero para completar el paso 2 su semen no debe entrar aún en el cuerpo de su esclava.-

- Hinata, no sé si pueda aguantar- Respondió con agitación mientras su verga seguía entrando y saliendo de mi boca a un ritmo constante, y

mis mejillas se hundían al máximo por la tremenda succión ejercida.

-Amo, -Volvió a sonar la vocecita de Hinata. -Recuerde también que debe decirle a Sakura lo que siente al hacerle esto.-

"E-es una sensación... increíble. S-su boca... me aprieta tan fuerte que... me cuesta no venirme ya, se la traga toda, no sé cómo le hace."

Me hubiera reído al oír eso de "Se la traga toda", pero hice lo único que podía dadas las circunstancias...

Mamársela aun más fuerte.

Gemí mientras me aferraba con entusiasmo renovado a esa verga que me alimentaba, que golpeaba sin parar mi garganta y me entumía la mandíbula.

Casi me vuelvo loca, esto era demasiado placer.

Mis sentidos estaban completamente rebasados por lo que estaba sucediendo, y durante casi 15 minutos me entregué febrilmente a la exquisita sensación que me daba esa venosa carne deslizándose por mis labios.

-A-amo, -Dijo Hinata sin soltarme ni un segundo. -Es hora del paso 3.-

Sasuke me la sacó de la boca y respiré profundamente.

-.¿Cuál es el paso 3?- Preguntó Sasuke con evidente ansiedad mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz y su otra mano temblorosa alrededor de mi cabeza lo confirmaban.

- Amo, ¡El paso 3! Ayer se lo mostré en el libro.-

-¿La noche de las 3 lunas?-

-¡Nooooo! –Hinata se rio de forma encantadora. –El paso 3 es "La guarida del Dragón-

Me reí ligeramente ante todo esa locura, ya que a estas alturas seguía sin entender nada. _¿Qué resultaría ser ahora esa prueba? ¿Me tendría que colgar de un candelabro y hacer malabares con fuego?_

Entonces Hinata se puso atrás de mí y liberó mis manos, y un segundo después me quitó el cubre ojos, y vi que Sasuke se había sentado en la silla, con su miembro completamente erguido y apuntando imponentemente hacia arriba.

-¡Gracias! –Sonreí mientras me estiraba de forma coqueta frente a Sasuke . -¿Y, en qué consiste esta prueba?-

-Es la más importante de todas. –Hinata leyó de nuevo del librito con solemnidad. –El Amo deberá permanecer sentado en la silla mientras la esclava lo cabalga, los dos frente a frente, y el Amo deberá mostrar su fortaleza sin venirse en ella, a pesar de que la esclava hará todo lo que sea para provocarlo.-

-A ver, ¿Cómo está eso? –Dijo Sasuke con visible irritación , al parecer a el le estaba costando mas que a mi seguir el protocolo. -¿No me puedo venir aún?-

-Nop. Aquí dice que no.-

-¡¿Y cuando lo podré hacer?! ¡Es la última prueba!- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Amo, -Hinata me miró con una expresión de travesura. -En eso consiste la iniciación, que el Amo demuestre control sobre su cuerpo.-

Miré muy divertida a Sasuke, que por su cara de angustia dejaba en claro que aguantar sería muy, muy difícil. Y yo no se lo pondría nada fácil.

-¿Y qué pasa si el "Amo" no aguanta la tentación?- Pregunté con malicia.

-La iniciación se cancela y tienen que pasar 3 días para intentarlo de nuevo, todo sin que el Amo vea a la esclava.-

-Carajo. –Dijo Sasuke con una frustración. –Que drástico suena eso.-

Me mordí los labios y con mucha sensualidad me subí en la silla sobre las piernas de Sasuke, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lentamente bajaba hacia su miembro, y cuando este comenzó a entrar en mí se me escapó un tierno gemido a la vez que Sasuke me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

- Sasuke, no vas a poder aguantar. -Le dije de forma traviesa al oído, a lo que él me respondió con una de esas sonrisas arrogantes y me dijo -Eres una molestia lo sabias ?-

-Soy tu molestia- le conteste mientras le daba un voraz beso.

Empecé a mover mis caderas muy lentamente de arriba para abajo sobre el miembro de Sasuke, respirando agitadamente muy cerca de su boca mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro y hacían que mi largo cabello rosa se pegara contra él.

-¿Así te gusta, Amo?- Le dije entre tiernos gemidos, pero Sasuke sólo atinó a ponerse visiblemente tenso, luchando por no venirse. "N-no Sakura , no hagas eso, p-por Kami, no voy a aguantar.-

Pero la sonrisa traviesa en mi cara lo decía todo.

La sensación de su verga moviéndose en mi interior era, Dios mío, sublime. Mis tiernos labios se apretaban agresivamente alrededor de su poderoso instrumento mientras este entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, y Sasuke sólo atinaba a apretar mis nalgas con total desenfreno.

-S..Sasuke -Volví a la carga. –¿Vas a culearme después de esto?-

-¡Sakura! –De nuevo se puso muy tenso. –P-por favor, no me digas eso.-

-¿No lo quieres hacer? –Le dije al oído. –¿Perforarme el ano?-

Respondió con la voz entrecortada. –Nada deseo mas en el mundo. T-tener tu culo entre mis manos, y… enterrarle la verga hasta el fondo, sentir como me aprieta-.

-Si, muy duro, hasta el fondo, -Le lamí juguetonamente el cuello. -¿Y dónde lo harías?-

Sasuke apretó con mucho mas fuerza mis nalgas. -E-en el escritorio, tiraría todo y te empinaría contra el, y luego te agarraría del cabello mientras te culeo por horas.-

Sentí un latigazo de calor al oír eso. –Pero, el escritorio esta lleno de tus cosas, como tu teclado y el monitor. ¿Los tirarías así por así?-

Me miró a los ojos con total lujuria. –Por ti soy capaz de todo.-

-N-no te creo.- Le respondí con una mueca desafiante. -Es tu computadora, no te atreverías.-

-¿Ah no?-

Eso fue el detonante.

Con total desenfreno Sasuke se levantó de la silla y me colocó con mucho cuidado en la cama, y entonces fue hasta su escritorio y sin importarle nada tiró todas las cosas que había encima al piso, entre ellas un monitor carísimo.

-¡Amo! –Protestó Claudia. -¡El protocolo! N-no puede hacer esto.-

Pero Sasuke estaba como poseído, y sin darme tiempo a nada me agarró agresivamente del cabello y me empinó rudamente contra la mesa, y entonces agarró la gruesa cabeza de su verga y comenzó a frotarla descaradamente entre mis nalgas.

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios." Me retorcí lujuriosamente contra el escritorio al sentirme tan sometida, y sin poderme contener gemí ruidosamente al sentir como algo muy grueso y caliente comenzaba a abrirse paso en mi ano. "¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhh!"

Pero Sasuke me mantenía agarrada firmemente de las caderas mientras su miembro entraba en mi cuerpo, y cuando estuvo toda en mi interior: -¿Así te gusta, Sa-ku-ra, hasta el fondo?-

"¡Ahhh, Sa..sasuke, oh Dios." Respondí en total éxtasis, pataleando infantilmente mientras el comenzaba a culearme sin piedad y el sonido de mis nalgas rebotando contra su cuerpo reverberaba en la habitación.

La situación era decadente: 2 cuerpos entremezclados, sometiendo y siendo sometidos, el olor a sexo en todas partes...

-A-amo, -Dijo Hinata con un poco de miedo. -D-dígale a Sakura lo que está sintiendo ahora.-

Sasuke tardó en contestar, seguramente perdido en el frenesí con el que me sometía.- Ya no quiero hablar , solo quiero que sienta- dijo Sasuke mientras halaba un poco mas mi cabello.

A pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, oír eso hizo que me sonrojara muchísimo.

Sus dedos me jalaron agresivamente del cabello mientras su cuerpo se apretaba brutalmente contra mis nalgas, y sólo atiné a retorcer mis piernas con impotencia mientras sentía como algo caliente y viscoso entraba con violentos chorros en mi cuerpo.

-A-ay, Sasuke-kun.- Me quejé con dulzura ante el rudo trato, pero la sonrisa en mi rostro me delataba. Sin poder hacer más me quedé quietecita mientras Sasuke terminaba de poseerme de la forma más primitiva, un macho sometiendo a su hembra inyectándole su semilla, a la vez que Hinata veia impresionada la actitud de Sasuke.

De repente sucedió lo impensable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y oí la aterrada voz de la mama de Sasuke: -¿¡Que le están haciendo a mi hijito!?-

La sangre se me congeló, y nunca como antes deseé que la tierra se abriera para tragarme. Y claro, sabía que la escena que la pobre señora tenía enfrente era realmente de escándalo: Velas, cortinas cerradas, y un libro negro en el suelo.

-¡M-mama! N-no pasa nada, y-yo..." Intentó decir Sasuke mientras agarraba una almohada para cubrirse, a la vez que Hinata se tiraba al otro costado de la cama para esconderse, dejándome a mí directamente en el centro de la acción.

"¡Sakura Haruno! ¿Hinata?- La señora se cubrió la boca con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación. -¿¡Ustedes?!"

-S-señora, -Intenté decir algo mientras torpemente me levantaba y Sasuke caballerosamente me cubría con una sabana, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. -N-no es lo que parece, mire, yo...-

Para empeorar las cosas el Papa de Sasukese asomó por detrás de la señora. -Dios mío, ¿Que pasó aquí?-

-Papa- Dijo Sasuke -Nada mas estábamos emmmh divirtiendonos-mientras una sonrisa arrogante se asomaba en su rostro

"Sasuke Uchiha, -Lo interrumpió su Mamá con un gesto solemne, a la vez que su esposo le echaba aire a la señora de forma casi cómica. -Arréglate inmediatamente, y estas castigado un mes."

-Mama , deja que te explique-

"¡Ni una palabra más! -Lo calló la señora. -Y en lo que a ustedes respecta, Sakura y Hinata, hablaré muy seriamente con sus padres por esta... ¡Atrocidad! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a pervertir así a mi hijo?"

-¡No por favor! -Suplicó Hinata sin poder contener el llanto. -¡Mis padres me matarán si se enteran!-

-P-por favor, -Dije también con muchísima vergüenza. –S-señora, no les diga nada a mis padres, le prometo que...-

-Vamos mujer, -El papá de Sasuke intervino a nuestro favor. -No es para tanto, solo se estaban divirtiendo con Sasuke-.

Pero la expresión corajuda de la señora no cambió ni un milímetro. "¡Salgan las dos de mi casa inmediatamente, YA!"

-¡Mama! -Sasuke confrontó fuertemente a su mamá. -¡Te juro que si le dices algo a sus padres me voy de la casa!-

-¡H-hijo! -La señora puso una expresión de pánico. -N-no estás hablando en serio, ¿O sí?-

-Sa-sasuke, - Dije muy apenada sin atreverme a mirar a nadie, cubriéndome apenas con la sabana mientras Hinata se escondía detrás de mí. -Ya nos vamos, mira...-

-No te preocupes, Sakura, -Me dijo al oído con mucha decisión. -Yo me encargo de que mi Mamá no diga nada. ¿Ok?-

Asentí débilmente mientras la señora nos echaba unas miradas de odio, y en ese momento Hinata y yo nos escabullimos entre ellos hacia la puerta de la recamara, para después bajar las escaleras y salir corriendo cada una en dirección a su casa, sin voltear atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Llegué a mi recamara y sin poder aguantarme ni un segundo más me tiré sobre mi cama llorando desconsoladamente, abrazando a mi osito de peluche con un gesto infantil. Lo que acababa de suceder con la mamá deSasuke había sido horrible, y la sola idea de que le fuera a contar algo a mis papas era...

Insoportable. Me moriría si ellos se enteraran de esto.

_Ay Dios mío_, -Pensé en medio de mil sollozos. _-¿Y si a pesar de todo la señora les dice? No, por favor, no._

_Ojala Sasuke pueda convencerla. Me lo prometió._

De repente alguien tocó a mi puerta, y después de secarme las lagrimas fui rápidamente al closet para ponerme unos shorcitos y una blusa, y entonces pregunté con muchos nervios: -¿Q-quién es?-

En ese momento mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

La puerta se abrió y entraron mis Padres con una cara de total seriedad, lo que hizo que el corazón casi se me detuviera por el susto. Y sus siguientes palabras fueron aun peores: -Hija, necesitamos hablar contigo.-

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y volví a llorar, pero mi Mamá cariñosamente me abrazó mientras mi Papá decía en voz baja: -Sakura, acaba de hablar la señora Uchiha, y dice que... -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. -Los encontró a ti, Sasuke y Hinata en un acto sexual. ¿Es eso cierto, hija?-

Con mucho esfuerzo intenté controlar el llanto, pero mi actitud decía todo: Era incapaz de mirar a mis padres de frente, casi como si tuviera las palabras "culpable" escritas en la frente.

-S-si, papa.-

Mi Papá suspiró pesadamente ante eso, aunque mi Mama seguía abrazándome con mucha fuerza, diciéndome al oído: "No te preocupes, no pasa nada."

-¿Sasuke te obligó, hija?-

-N-no Papá, no, -Le respondí de inmediato. -El no tiene la culpa.-

-Está bien, si tu lo dices te creo. -Dejó escapar otro suspiro. –Pero no quiero que vuelvas a verlo en tu vida, ¿Esta claro?-

-P-pero papa, ¡Te acabo de decir que el no tuvo la culpa! Yo fui la que...-

"¡Sakura! -Mi Papá me miró con total seriedad. -Eso NO está en discusión, no vas a volver a ver a Sasuke NUNCA MAS, ¿Esta claro?-

-P-pero Papa...- Protesté con angustia mientras mi Papá salía del cuarto azotando la puerta, pero mi Mamá seguía sin soltarme y con mucho cariño me dijo al oído: "No te preocupes, intentaré hablar con él, ¿Ok?"

-¡Pero Mamá!, -Volví a llorar. -¿Porque mi Papa no lo entiende?-

-Déjamelo a mí, ahora quiero que descanses y duermas un rato, ¿Ok? Y en la tarde hablamos.-

-E-está bien.- Asentí débilmente mientras mi Mamá me limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo, y acto seguido salió del cuarto mientras yo volvía a abrazar a mi osito de peluche, viendo como mi vida se caía a pedazos.

Y así pasé casi media hora, totalmente desconsolada y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que oí unos golpecitos en mi ventana...

De un salto fui a asomarme y respiré aliviada al ver que Sasuke estaba subiendo con mucha agilidad por las enredaderas de la pared, hasta que con un movimiento agónico logró meterse en mi recamara. "¡Sasuke!-

-¡Shhhhh! Nos van a oír.- Me dijo respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

-Sasuke, -Me mordí los labios con preocupación y me arrodillé junto a él. -Mis papas están enojadísimos conmigo, y… no quieren que te vuelva a ver.-

-Sakura, -Sasuke se levantó y sin darme tiempo a nada me abrazó con muchísima fuerza, casi sacándome el aire en un gesto protector. -P-perdóname, confronté a mi Mamá pero aún así le dijo a tus papas lo que pasó, y... me siento muy apenado contigo. Te fallé.-

-N-no, mira, ¡No fue tu culpa! Yo dejé la puerta abierta, y... no sé, no tuvimos cuidado.-

Pero Sasuke seguía muy afectado, y no era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo. -No Sakura, yo fallé. Entré a tu vida y... mira esto, sólo logré que todo fuera peor. Soy un idiota, eché todo a perder, ademas Sakura, debo decirte algo-

-N-no, Sasuke, no digas eso, yo...-

-Sakura, dejame hablar, porfavor- Dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza

-E-esta b-bien-dije entre sollozos

-Yo siempre pense que tu eras una chica orgullosa y arrogante , ironico verdad? asi que poco a poco comenzaste a llamar mi atención , Sakura , y..yo n...no , yo no soy nerd -Dijo Sasuke mientras me miraba fijamente

Me lleve una mano a la boca , no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar , el nunca fue nerd? estaba fingiendo ?

-Sa..Sasuke..-dije conteniendo un sollozo

-Déjame terminar , por favor, entonces me dije que no podía existir una persona mas orgullosa y arrogante que yo , así que decidí seguirte cada vez que salias , en cada uno de tus encuentros con los demás chicos yo te tomaba fotos comprometedoras , pensando que algún día las usaría en tu contra para humillarte, así que ese día llego pero yo me puse a pensar , si me aparecía ante ti como era realmente no ibas a dudar ni un segundo en entregarte a mi - dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro- Entonces decidí disfrazarme de Nerd para asi poder lograr mi objetivo , cruel no ?-dijo con un deje de tristeza

-N..No puede ser- dije mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro

-Sakura , se que lo que hice no tiene perdón , pero paso algo que no estaba en mis planes - Dijo tomando una de mis manos mientras jugaba con mis dedos delicadamente -Me enamore de ti - alzo la vista y pude ver como lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

-Se que no me vas a perdonar así que vengo a darte algo.- Dijo con cierta tristeza sacando algo de su pantalón: Toma este USB. Aquí están todas las fotos que te tomé, son tuyas de nuevo.-

-P-pero Sasuke...-

-Eres libre. Nunca debí haberme atrevido a someterte así.-

-N-no, Sasuke, yo...- Intenté responder pero eran demasiadas cosas a la vez, y al ver que no tomaba el USB Sasukelo puso en el buró junto a mi cama, y aún con la mirada baja me dijo: -Sakura, perdóname.-

-N-no Sasuke, -Volví a llorar como niña chiquita porque esto sonaba como una despedida, y sólo en este momento es que me daba cuenta de lo que el significaba en mi vida. -¡No hagas esto! P-podemos solucionarlo, mira, y...yo ...

Pero Sasuke seguía muy mal, con los ojos a punto de llorar por todo esto, y sólo atinó a decirme.

-Adios , molestia- dijo mientras me daba un beso suave y tierno

-¡NO! yo y...yo te amo - Le supliqué con impotencia al ver que nada de lo que dijera lo hacía entender, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas Sasuke se volvió a encaramar en la ventana y se fue corriendo, dejándome completamente sola y devastada, con mi vida al revés y sin saber que hacer.

Pero una cosa era segura...

La sola idea de perder a Sasuke me estaba matando por dentro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hola chicas , quiero decirles que este cap es mi favorito por eso es largo :D muuuuy intenso diria yo hehehe , espero que les guste ando un poco apurada , si ven algun error les pido disculpa , saludos y besos _**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Lady Alraune*_**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

_**.Nota al final**_

* * *

Una semana

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en la casa de Sasuke , me sentía morir , dios , como me hacía falta mi preciado pelinegro , rememoraba con ansiedad cada beso , cada caricia , cada sesión candente de sexo que había experimentado con él , ahora más que nunca me sentía segura de que el había sido la persona adecuada a la cual le había entregado mi virginidad, sentí una punzada en mi corazón , a pesar de que él me había engañado , haciéndose pasar por alguien que no era , yo había aprendido a amarlo y si estar con el merecía perdonarlo , entonces estaba más que decidida a hacerlo , su manera de acercarse a mi había sido poco ortodoxa pero en el fondo de mi narcicismo el tenia razón , pero ahora no me importaba si él era un nerd o no solo, quería estar con él , y el simple hecho de que mi padre me haya prohibido verlo , me mataba lentamente .

Me encontraba en mi cama , aun era temprano , me revolvía inquieta entre las sabanas buscando una manera de hablar con él , necesitaba verlo , necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, pero sabía que eso era imposible , la decisión que el había tomado era impenetrable , maldito orgullo de hombre , pensé , ni un mensaje , ni una llamada por parte de él , me picaban los dedos de la mano por escribirle , pero no lo haría , a pesar de todo el amor que yo le profesaba aun me quedaba un poco de dignidad , y no lo haría ,

Unos leves toques en la puerta de mi cuarto me sacaron de mi ensoñación , despeje mi mente y con un suave -adelante - me senté en la cama aun con mi pijama de seda blanca la cual me traía muchos recuerdos , el encuentro en la madrugada con sasuke para ser más precisa y aun llevaba el perverso collarcito que no me quitaría por nada del mundo hasta que el mismo me lo quitara, como fiel sumisa que era ,porque, yo, a pesar de todo había aceptado mi destino y ese era complacer a sasuke.

- Hija, que bueno que estés despierta - dijo mi madre en un tono de cariño asomándose con cautela en la puerta.

- Buenos días mami - conteste con un deje de tristeza en la voz que no paso desapercibido en mi madre

- Te he traído el desayuno princesa - Princesa, así me decía el, sentí de nuevo mi corazón encogerse de dolor, los ojos se me nublaron con las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. , baje la cabeza y lentamente me pase una mano por una lagrima traviesa que resbalo por mi cara - No debes castigarte así hija, debes comer , necesitas alimentarte Sakura - dijo mi madre con preocupación

- No tengo hambre mama , pero gracias - Dije mientras me retiraba las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo a medias

-Hija , por favor - mi madre dejo la charola que contenía tostadas francesas , yogurt , fresas picadas. Y un vaso con zumo de naranja en el buro que se encontraba al lado de mi cama - No es sano Sakura , vas enfermar hija - dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba una mano por la cara - Mira nada mas , no has dormido bien o mejor dicho no has dormido nada - las ojeras bajo mis ojos jades eran pronunciadas y estaba más delgada que antes

- Pronto pasara , solo necesito tiempo , es todo , no te preocupes - dije mientras cubría la mano de mi madre y una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en mi cara .

- Lo extrañas verdad? - mi cara hizo un gesto de dolor mientras mi madre se acercaba mas y me daba un suave abrazo

No aguante mas y delgadas lagrimas rebasaron de mis ojos mientras cubría mi cara con las manos.

-Hija, mi muñeca, llora , desahógate -

- Lo amo , lo amo tanto que duele mama , lo necesito - dije mientras mi llanto se hacía más doloroso - porque mi papá no lo entiende ? Porque? , duele mama, duele mucho, - estruje la pijama a la altura del corazón indicando el dolor que sentía

-Debes entender que tu padre aun está conmocionado por lo que paso, yo tampoco apruebo la manera en que entre ustedes sucedieron las cosas, pero te entiendo hija, y sé que tu no harías una cosa como esa solo por hacerla - dijo mi madre mientras me soltaba para verme la cara. - eres una mujer hermosa Sakura , y sé que Sasuke está arrepentido por todo lo que paso .

- Lo sé mama , lo sé , se que una disculpa no es suficiente , se que los defraude , y no sabes cómo me duele que mi Papá piense que soy una clase de pervertida - dije en un tono burlón

Mi madre recupero la postura y dijo

- Ya verás que todo se solucionara ,en fin, vengo a decirte que te arregles , necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas compras , así también puedes despejarte un poco-

-N...no puedo mami , lo siento -

-Por favor hija -

Yo mire a mi madre y con un suspiro dije - está bien , iré contigo -

- Bien , estaré esperándote abajo - me dio una palmada suave en la pierna y así salió de mi recamara dejándome sentada aun en la cama

Me levante con cuidado de la cama y me coloque frente al espejo , vi mi aspecto y me encontré con una imagen fatídica , mi cabello rosa se encontraba enmarañado , ojeras pronunciadas bajo mis ojos y los labios resecos , me quite la pijamita y observe mi cuerpo desnudo , estaba más delgada que antes ya que casi ni probaba bocado de la comida , pase mi mano suavemente por mi cuello , mis senos , mi plano abdomen y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo , por un momento desee que mis manos se convirtieran en las de Sasuke , como añoraba esas manos de largos dedos de pianista , quite mis manos con frustración y le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo tocándolo con mi mano - Eres un desastre Sakura Haruno , eres una molestia- una sonrisa melancólica se asomo en mis labios .

Mi dirigí pausadamente hasta la ducha, me metí de lleno en el agua y deje el agua correr queriendo así que con el agua se fuera todo mi dolor, la rabia y la frustración que sentía, enjabone mi cuerpo con cuidado mientras el ligero aroma a cerezas inundaban mis fosas nasales, termine con el baño y enrolle una toalla en mi cuerpo menudo .

Fui hasta el closet y saque un conjunto de ropa interior negro y me lo coloque, luego saque una falda tipo escocesa y una blusa. Color negra con volados que me quedaba ajustada en el pecho así resaltando mis atributos y tenía un lazo debajo de estos, me calce unos coquetos zapatos negros tipo bailarina y me maquille ocultando las ojeras y complete todo con un ligero gloss rosa en los labios, cepille mi largo cabello rosa , me di un último vistazo en el espejo y me gusto lo que vi .

Camine hasta el buro donde mi madre había dejado el desayuno tome una rodaja de pan y comí luego me tome el zumo de naranja, tome un bolso negro y guarde mi billetera y el celular, recogí la charola con el desayuno y salí de mi cuarto bajando lentamente las escaleras rogando por no encontrarme a mi padre, llegue hasta la cocina donde se encontraba mi mama tomando una taza de café.

-Gracias por el desayuno - dije mientras depositaba la charola en la encimera de la cocina

- No comiste mucho, pero algo es algo no? - me dijo mi mama mientras me brindaba una amable sonrisa - estas hermosa hija , espérame en el auto mientras termino de recoger esto y busco mi bolso -

- Esta bien - dije con un poco de fastidio , la verdad es que la idea de salir me resultaba nada agradable pero ya no podía echarme para atrás .

Salí de la casa , iba acercándome al auto cuando vislumbre por el rabillo del ojo a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba recostado en un hermoso carro Porsche Panamera afuera de su casa hablando con un chico muy atractivo rubio de ojos azules , me vire completamente y lo que vi me dejo pasmada, Sasuke vestía totalmente diferente , iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla , una botas tipo militar , una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos cierres en las muñecas y en la cabeza destellaban unos finos lentes negros para el sol y tenía su cabello que se encontraba seximente despeinado mientras unos mechones de cabello negro azulado enmarcaban su hermoso rostro de finos rasgos aristócratas , quede embelesada ante la imagen pero inmediatamente una ola de rabia y frustración me desencajo , apreté los puños mientras veía a Sasuke , Dios, era tan perfecto , se veía exquisito , por un instante sentí ganas de reclamarle y gritarle que ese no era él , que donde había dejado su imagen de nerd que siempre me humillaba , pero recordé y admití con pesar que semejante ejemplar de hombre era Sasuke , mi Sasuke , mi rabia fue remplazada por unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que se me desgastaran los labios de recorrer cada musculo de ese perfecto cuerpo con mis manos sin ningún pudor , por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí como cada uno de mis huesos se volvían gelatina ,me sentí mareada, mi corazón se acelero y las manos me comenzaron a sudar , estaba nerviosa , vi como su amigo rubio me miraba con cierta curiosidad y le decía algo en el oído a sasuke y el solo asintió con la cabeza sin despegar ni un momento sus ojos ónix de mi , Sasuke hizo un amago de ir hasta donde yo me encontraba pero su intención se vio truncada cuando mi madre salió a mi encuentro me vi forzada a romper el contacto visual y gire mi cabeza hacia mi madre.

-M...mama.- Dije con pena mientras un sutil rubor se expandía por mis mejillas

Mi madre vio a sasuke y sonrió con melancolía - vamos hija se nos hace tarde-

Nos subimos al auto y una vez dentro , yo sentada de co-piloto y mi mama al volante -Veo que le regresaron el auto - dijo mi mama viendo por el espejo retrovisor

Ensanche los ojos y trague saliva - E...Ese es el el carro de Sa..Sasuke? - pregunte a mi mama que me miraba con cierta duda

- Si , su padre me había comentado que lo tenía en el taller , pero ya veo que se lo entregaron-

Dios ,no puede ser, cubrí mi cara con mis manos , en qué mundo vivía , tan obsesionada estaba en ser la mejor que ni cuenta me había dado de las cosas tan obvias , claro que había visto ese carro en el estacionamiento de la familia Uchiha , pero por mi mente no paso en ningún momento que pertenecía a Sasuke. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Me sentía tan frustrada, enojada, triste , quería que todo ese tormento acabara de una vez por todas. La sola idea de pensar que una mujer viera a Sasuke así y lo deseara me hacia arder de coraje y celos, quería a Sasuke nerd, para que ninguna zorra posara sus ojos en el, era egoísta, pero sasuke era mío, de nadie más, era mi hombre y estaba dispuesta a sacarle los ojos a cualquiera mujerzuela que se atreviera a tan solo mirarlo.

- Lamento mucho que lo hayas visto hija, pero es tu vecino y debes acostumbrarte a verlo, ya verás que todo se solucionara-

No conteste, solo me limite a dar un suspiro mientras en mi mente quedo plasmada la hermosa imagen de Sasuke y rogaba porque él no me olvidara y buscara a otra mujer que cumpliera sus bajos deseos sexuales, porque yo era su esclava su mujer y así seria siempre.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Me encontraba muy aburrida, mi mama caminaba de un lado a otro , buscando no se qué cosas, la verdad es que mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, mi celular comenzó a sonar sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba , lo saque de mi bolso y conteste

-Bueno?- dije con un poco de molestia

-Sakura..

-Sa...Sasuke?

Era él, escuchar su voz era como la seda, tan suave y melodiosa, con ese tono característico de hombre

-Si, disculpa , podemos hablar un momento?

Busque con la mirada a mi mama y le dije que volvía en un momento, ella solo asintió y siguió buscando las cosas.

- Claro, dime - Dije con muchos nervios, me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con él.

- Se que te dije que no te molestaría mas, pero parece que hacer lo correcto para verte no es mi fuerte - dijo con un toque de amargura y burla.

- Que quieres decir Sasuke ? - pregunte mientras mordía mi labio inferior

- Necesito verte Sakura , una semana , llevo una semana tratando de controlar mis impulsos y no matar a cualquiera que se me atraviese , te necesito-

Me quede callada procesando lo que acababa de escuchar ,hasta que hable y le dije.

-T...Te veías muy diferente, dime algo Sasuke , ese es tu forma de ser y de vestir o es otro juego más ? - sentí como la rabia se arremolinaba en mi interior y fue inevitable decirle eso.

- Sakura , yo lo siento , si ese soy yo, sabes , creo que no fue buena idea llamarte , disculpa - iba a colgar

-Espera! - le dije en un tono alto, que personas que pasaban a mi lado me veían extraño- veámonos , yo...Yo te quiero ver Sasuke-

-Esta bien princesa -

Escuchar eso fue como un soplo de aire fresco, como extrañaba su voz.

-Cuando nos vemos?- pregunte viendo a los lados algo paranoica.

-Tranquila , esta noche , princesa , esta noche-y colgó

Mordí mi labio inferior y coloque el celular a la altura del pecho , baje la cabeza y apreté mis ojos con fuerza , esta noche lo vería , di una vuelta y camine hasta donde se encontraba mi madre , iba con una sonrisa que era inevitable ocultar, vería a Sasuke y nada podría arruinar lo que me quedaba de dia.

-Y esa sonrisa tan repentina?- pregunto mi madre mientras colocaba todo en la caja para pagar

-Nada , solo que recibí una buena noticia solo eso- Dije mientras mi sonrisa se hacía más grande y me balanceaba de un lado a otro como niña pequeña a la cual le han regalado un suculento trozo de chocolate.

-Y esa buena noticia se llama Sasuke?- Pregunto mi madre mientras me sonreía y me daba un ligero codazo.

Los colores se me fueron al rostro, y mis mejillas estaban rojas y se estaba extendiendo hasta el cuello

-Shhhhh, mama, no digas esas cosas- le dije con un tono de pena

-Ok, ok no preguntare mas nada, solo ten cuidado si hija? –me dijo mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos al coche y guardaba todo lo que había comprado , así, emprendimos la marcha a nuestro hogar , mientras iba pensando en todas las cosas que quería con Sasuke , quería amarlo tanto hasta que ya no quedara más dolor en mi corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Legamos a la casa y mi papa se encontraba en la cocina haciendo no que cosa, la verdad es que no le preste atención, iba cautivada con la idea de que vería a Sasuke en un par de horas, pase la tarde acomodando mi cuarto ya que estaba vuelto un desastre debido a la crisis existencial que me dio y así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la noche , ya era tarde , eran las 9:00pm y nada de Sasuke , quizá se había arrepentido y había decidido no verme , muy triste pensando que ese había sido el motivo por el cual no sabía nada de él aun , me acosté y me fui quedando dormida poco a poco.

Eran las 2:00am cuando escuche unos leves toques en la ventana de mi cuarto, un poco asustada me asome y efectivamente era Sasuke , mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y abrí la ventana para que con un ágil salto entrara ..La visión que tenia de él era simplemente magnifica, llevaba puesta una camisa azul oscura y una pantalón negro completando todo con un suéter negro y unas converse negras, su cabello se encontraba igual de desordenado que siempre dándole un aire de rebeldía que le quedaba muy bien, sus ojos color ónix brillaban hermosamente con el resplandor de la luna que se filtraba ligeramente por las ranuras de la cortina que cubrían la ventana .

-Sasuke- dije mientras le daba un abrazo inundando mis fosas nasales con ese olor característico de él a loción, menta y perfume-Pensé que no te volvería a ver –

-Hierba mala nunca muere no? Hmp, aquí estoy como te lo prometí –

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola chicas , espero que se encuentren bien , quiero robarles un poco de su tiempo para aclarar algo acerca de este fic , este fic como dije en un principio es una adaptación pero solo unos cuantos cap ya que la autora lo dejo abandonada aproximadamente en el 2010 así que estuve todo este tiempo esperando que lo terminara pero jamas paso , así que me dije porque no ? quise darle un final alternativo y adaptarlo a mi punto de vista y corregir uno que otro capitulo y así crear de mi propia mente otros capítulos , ayer comencé una adaptación de una hermosa escritora que se llama Anya Bast , tempted By two y por ahí me dijeron que tenga un poco de creatividad y dejara de adaptar los fics y que dicha historia ya esta adaptada , en fin , desconozco si la historia esta adaptada , si alguna chica que lee mis historias sabe algo de esto le agradezco enormemente que me lo dijera , otra cosa, es mi cuenta, es mi problema si me provoca adaptar mil fics si es posible , son historias que me gustan y lo hago con la intención de entretener a las chicas y chicos que leen en fanfiction , si alguna tiene problemas con esto pues que se haga de la vista gorda y listo. **_

_**a las demás chicas que han leído mis historias adaptadas y les ha gustado , les doy muchísimas gracias, de verdad son un amor por dejar sus valiosos reviews, tempted by two la seguiré , independientemente si esta adaptada ya o no , amo ver como cambia la historia cuando cambio los personajes por los de Naruto , así que con el miedo de repetirme les pido a las personas que no les gustan las historias adaptadas que se abstengan de leer mis historias , muchas gracias .**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**-Advertencia : Este capitulo contiene lemmon, pero bueno , ya uds saben n_n**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mi cara mientras rozaba lentamente sus labios por mis mejillas, intercalaba besos por mi frente, mi nariz, mis labios, con sus "te extrañe", la sensación era increíble , era tan delicado , una fase totalmente diferente de Sasuke , tome su cara entre mis manos , y fui acercando mis labios a sus labios mordiendo un poco su labio inferior para así entrar en su suave cavidad , sentí su lengua rozar la mía , su humedad contra mis labios ,, y me sentí morir , era demasiado.

-Te extrañe, princesa- dijo mientras recargaba su frente contra la mía.

-No más que yo- suavemente nos paramos y nos sentamos en mi cama.

-Sasuke, yo no ..

-No , digas nada , solo quiero estar contigo te deseo tanto- sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello y me atrajo a su dulce boca devorando mis labios con ansiedad , sus manos hicieron un recorrido desde mi cuello hasta los costados de mis pechos acunándolos con sus grandes manos , encajaban a la perfección , con su pulgar rozaba mi pezón que ya se encontraba erguido debido a la excitación que sentía .

-E..Espera - dije en un susurro , me levante de la cama y fui hasta la puerta de mi cuarto cerrándola con llave para mas seguridad.

Volví hasta donde se encontraba el y lo vi quitándose el suéter y colocandolo en la cama , estudie sus brazos detenidamente , los tenia trabajados , lo suficiente como para volverme loca.

-Ven - dijo palmeando la cama para que me sentara al lado de el

Me sentía cohibida ante su presencia

-Sasuke , quien era ese chico rubio que se encontraba contigo ? - le pregunte con un poco de pena mientras mordía mi labio inferior

- El dobe - contesto Sasuke pasándose una mano por su cabello y metiendo un mechón de detrás de su oreja que al instante volvió a su lugar .

- Ah claro el dobe - dije con sarcasmo a lo que sasuke soltó una leve risa.

- Es, para mi desgracia , mi mejor amigo , se llama Naruto y acaba de regresar de un viaje en el extranjero -

- Ah , entiendo - dije mientras bajaba mi cara

Coloco dos dedos debajo de mi barbilla y levanto mi cara , y con su otra mano quitaba mechones de cabello que se habían rodado a mi cara .

- Eres tan hermosa , no me gusta verte tan decaída , Sakura,nunca me cansare de pedirte disculpas por lo que paso, debí hablarte con la verdad desde un principio - dijo Sasuke en un susurro .

-No te voy a negar que sentí mucha rabia e impotencia por el engaño , pero supongo que no debo juzgar los métodos que utilizaste para acercarte a mi - dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y me perdía en su mirada.

Quería preguntarle sobre el motivo por el cual Hinata era su esclava , los celos me carcomían las entrañas con solo pensar que ella había pasado por la cama de Sasuke , pero decidí postergar el asunto un poco , esta noche quería a sasuke , sin reservas ni malos entendidos .

Lentamente fui gateando hasta quedar acostada en la cama y Sasuke me siguió se acostó a mi lado y se quito los zapatos luego paso su mano por mi mejilla regalándome un suave beso , poco a poco fui acercándome mas a el , sujetándome de su cuerpo pegando nuestras caderas , pude sentir su erección rozándose desvergonzadamente en mi intimidad era tan erótico que un jadeo salio de mis labios, el beso se torno mas intenso mientras suaves gemidos se escapaban de lo mas profundo de mi ser muriendo en su garganta , sus ágiles manos se desplazaban sin pudor por mis senos , mi cintura y volviendo a mi cabello , en un movimiento Sasuke se saco la camisa y los pantalones colocándose sobre mi con ambos codos apoyados a los lado de mi cabeza soportando su peso para no aplastarme , tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese con urgencia mordiendo su labio inferior para dar entrada a mi lengua en su boca .

Era diferente , esta noche no tendríamos sexo , haríamos el amor , como dos personas que se encuentran locamente enamoradas.

Fue repartiendo besos a lo largo de mi cuello , tomo mi pijamita y la saco por mi cabeza dejándome totalmente desnuda , expuesta ante el ,sus labios buscaron mis senos y fue devorando mi pezón poco a poco , con movimientos lentos pasando su lengua y con su mano masajeaba mi otro seno , yo me revolvía debajo de el mordiendo mi labio para no gritar del placer, aun llevaba su bóxer puesto y me embestía suavemente sintiendo la dureza de su erección en mi entrada , lo quería dentro de mi , lo necesitaba urgentemente bajo su cara dando besos por mi abdomen llegando a mi intimidad , con un dedo repaso mis pliegues y luego introdujo su lengua jugando con mi ya hinchado clítoris , deje escapar un gemido , a lo que Sasuke enterró mas su cara entre mis piernas ,

-Sabes malditamente bien , mi dulce Sakura - dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca por el placer , seguía dando lenguetazos en mi interior y no pude evitar enterrar una mano en su cabello rebelde tan suave como la seda , mis sentidos se encontraban nublados por la excitación , mis caderas se movían al compás de las embestidas que me daba Sasuke con su lengua , frotandome contra su cara , el orgasmo llego de manera abrupta dejándome en un estado de relajación .

-Aun no termina , molestia - dijo Sasuke reincorporándose , se quito el bóxer dejando libre su dolorosa y gran erección , se froto de arriba a abajo su pene y se coloco entre mis piernas.

-Sa..Sasuke , te necesito adentro , ya- dije con la voz entrecortada .

-Sus deseos , son ordenes - y de un empujón se adentro en mi ensanchando mi pequeña cavidad poco a poco, era tan grande que me llenaba completamente.

-Ahhhhh ,mmmm , Sasuke , si , sigue - dije mientras me levantaba un poco para tocar sus redondeadas nalgas que se encontraban tensas.

- uff , tan estrecha , me apretas exquisito amor - dijo Sasuke adentrándose mas en mi .

Comenzó un vaivén lento pero preciso , era agónico , sentía mi cuerpo caliente , ardía de placer, mientras me embestía iba dejando besos en mis senos , enroscando su suave lengua en mi pezón que ya se encontraba rojo.

Sasuke tomo mis piernas sin salirse de mi y coloco mis rodillas a la altura de mi pecho con facilidad , se lo debo a los años de porrista, dejando así mi intimidad mas expuesta , se enterró mas en mi y sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor placentero ,era obvio , el era grande y yo , muy pequeña y estrecha , un ronco gemido salio de mis labios , tenia los ojos cerrados del placer

-Sakura , mírame amor , mírame a mi , quiero que me veas a mi haciéndote el amor , dándote placer- dijo Sasuke mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas fuertes , recorrí su amplio pecho con mis manos apretando sus caderas para que se adentrara mas en mi si eso era posible.

Repentinamente cambie de posición y me coloque sobre el , enterrándome sola , me movía lento y profundo , en círculos , mientras el tomaba mis caderas ayudándome a ir mas rápido , sentía que me faltaba el aire , el placer era tanto que mis ojos se nublaron con lagrimas , coloque mis manos en su pecho impulsándome mas rápido , mas profundo , me tomo bruscamente del cabello y me beso , abrí mi boca para darle paso a su lengua mientras seguía moviéndome , sentía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo , así que moví mas rápido mis caderas , quería que se corriera conmigo.

El orgasmo llego azotando mi cuerpo , oleadas de calor se expandían por mi cuerpo mientras mi interior palpitaba amoldando y ordeñando el pene de Sasuke mientras sentía los chorros de semen correr dentro de mi , me deje caer exhausta pero satisfecha y feliz sobre Sasuke , sentía su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitar rápidamente , el tomo las sabanas y nos arropo, me abrazo dulcemente y me deposito a su lado así saliendo de mi .

- Eso fue maravilloso Sakura , te amo- dijo Sasuke mientras se secaba un poco de sudor de su frente .

Yo solo atine a asentir mientras mis parpados se hacían mas pesados y sentía el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke cuando me abrazo y hundió su cara en mi cabello , lentamente me fui durmiendo , me sentía feliz , llena y plena , si definitivamente ese hombre era mi perdición , pero estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el mismísimo infierno por el si era necesario.

Desperté con una extraña sensación de felicidad , habría sido un sueño? Sasuke de verdad había estado en mi recamara y habíamos hecho el amor ? Mi pregunta en seguida fue respondida cuando vislumbre en mi celular un mensaje de Sasuke .

_**"Lo de anoche fue maravilloso princesa, nunca dudes de mi amor por ti" Sasuke"**_

Después de haber estado con Sasuke caí en un sueño profundo, no sentí en qué momento Sasuke había salido de mi recámara, imagino que fue en algún momento de la madrugada, igual , hoy tenía que asistir a clases y a pesar de que me acosté tarde , me sentía radiante , sentía que nada ni nadie podía obstruir mi felicidad.

Me arregle como siempre, y salí de mi recamara con los nervios a flor de piel , una cosa era enfrentar a mi padre pero otra cosa era asistir a clases y fingir que todo estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suspiré con nerviosismo mientras el auto de mi Mamá se estacionaba frente a la entrada principal de la escuela, y casi sin querer me fui metiendo en el asiento como si quisiera desaparecer ahí mismo.

-Ya llegamos, mi amor.- Me dijo mi Mamá con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ay Mamá, es que. -Me asomé por la ventana. -No quiero, yo …No me siento bien y.-

-Sakura, entiendo que estés triste por lo que pasó con Sasuke, pero tienes que poner buena cara a la situación, ya verás que las cosas se arreglarán pronto, ya no habíamos hablado de esto?-

- Pero. -Me mordí los labios. -Mamá, ¡Me muero de la vergüenza por lo que pasó! Y mi Papá ha de creer que soy una pervertida de lo peor.-

Mi Mamá se rió mucho con mi comentario. -No linda, solo necesita tiempo para entender esto, y aceptar a Sasuke. Porque sin duda sientes algo por él, ¿No es así?, tú misma me lo dijiste-

Suspiré suavemente sin saber realmente que responder. ¿Qué significaba Sasuke en mi vida? Sin duda lo amaba, había algo en mí que anhelaba estar con él, cuidarlo, protegerlo. Y obedecerlo, sentir ese fuego interior cuando tomaba el control y me hacía las cosas más perversas posibles.

Pero una relación? No me había planteado esa posibilidad y obviamente el no había hecho nada aun para ganarse la confianza de mi padre.

-Sabes que lo amo mama , pero , no sé , y si..

Bueno, -Me interrumpió dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla - por ahora tienes que ir a clases.-

-Ay no, de verdad no tengo ganas de ir, no quiero.-

-Hija, ¡Pero si te ves súper linda como vienes vestida de tenista! Yo sé que te gusta lucirte, y hoy es el día indicado para hacerlo.-

Sonreí ligeramente al oírla decir eso, y sin poder evitarlo volteé a ver la forma en que mi blusita blanca se apretaba reveladoramente alrededor de mis pechos y también el cómo mis faldita de tenis dejaba sensualmente mis piernas al descubierto, efectivamente haciéndome ver como toda una diosa de la sensualidad.

Sin duda, mi Mamá sabía que la vanidad era la vía más fácil para levantar mi moral, y debía confesar que había funcionado: Mis energías estaban de nuevo al 100%.

-Está bien, -De un saltito agarré mi mochila del asiento trasero. -Iré, pero si me siento mal me regreso a la casa, ¿Va?-

-Es un trato.- Me respondió mientras me daba un tierno beso de despedida, y al tenerla cerca no pude evitar decirle: -Gracias por entender.- A lo que ella respondió con otro tierno beso y un: -Cuídate mucho hija, y paso por ti en la tarde.-

Me quedé emocionada viendo como el carro de mi Mamá se alejaba en la distancia, y entonces me di la vuelta y muy feliz entré a la escuela, sonriendo con coquetería al ver el impacto que siempre tenía en las miradas de todos los chicos, hasta que.

Vi algo increíble. Literalmente.

Karin, vestida también con un trajecito sexy de tenista, estaba en una esquina junto a las escaleras abrazando muy cariñosamente a uno de los amigos de Sasuke, un simpático gordito que incluso había estado presente el día que me desnudé en la recamara.

"Oh." Me quedé sin habla, y cuando Karin me vio empujó con frialdad al gordito a un lado mientras me confrontaba con evidente sarcasmo: -Que bueno que llegas, Sakura, porque te tengo una sorpresita.-

El gordito bajó la mirada como si estuviera muy apenado, y pasó rápidamente junto a mí mientras corría hacia el pasillo. "Lo siento Sakura, yo. ¡Lo siento!"

-Lo sientes? P-pero, ¿De qué hablas?-

En ese momento Karin recibió una llamada en su celular, y su respuesta hizo aún más enigmático todo el asunto: "¡Perfecto! Ese el que buscábamos."

-¿Qué estás buscando?- Le pregunté con nerviosismo, y la sonrisita malvada de Karin solo empeoraba más la situación, hasta que finalmente colgó el celular y con actitud arrogante me confrontó: -Así que, -Se mordió los labios. -¿Eres la esclava de Sasuke?-

Me quedé helada.

-¿Q-que?! No, c-claro que no, el.-

-No mientas más, Sakura, LO SÉ TODO.-

-k-Karin, no e-estoy mintiendo, él es mi. Novio, y.-

-¡Claro Sakura! -Se rió con sarcasmo. -Sobre todo tú, tan superficial, fijándote en un pobre nerdcito- Se llevo un dedo a la barbilla y hacia como que si estuviese pensando- oh , espera , se me habia olvidado , Sasuke no es ningun nerd , cierto? Oh claro que no , Sasuke esta como quiere Sakura, eres tan ilusa y tan ciega que ni cuenta te diste de su teatro - dijo Karin con un tono de malicia y un extraño brillo en sus ojos

Se acerco a mi y paso un dedo por mi collarcito-Dime, ¿Tan bueno es culeandote? Porque sé que te ha estado montando TODOS los días.-

El color se me fue al rostro de la vergüenza, y más porque a la distancia estaba un grupito de gente que podría oír lo que Karin estaba diciendo. -P-por favor, Karin, -Le supliqué. -Baja la voz.-

-Está bien, -Sonrió enigmáticamente. -Tienes razón, nadie más debe saber esto más que yo, y más porque a partir de ahora sólo me obedecerás a mí. Es más, te diré lo que sucederá en la fiesta de Halloween del sábado: Renunciarás a ser la capitana de porras, cumplirás todos los caprichitos que se me antojen, y. Cortarás con Sasuke para ser novia de Neji , y claro tú te encargaras de que Sasuke vaya conmigo y sea mi novio , porque entre nosotras , el esta buenisimo y no me importaría nada ser su esclava personal-

Oh no , no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , Neji y yo? Y Karin con Sasuke ! No, no, no, esto no podía ser cierto, Mi Sasuke con esa perra arrastrada? No!

-¡Estás loca! -Respondí indignada. -¿Y crees que por saber lo que pasa entre Sasuke y yo haré todo eso?-

Karin me dijo al oído: -Oh Sakura , estoy segura que lo harás porque aún no te he mostrado todas mis cartas. Es más, te sorprenderías de lo que tuve que hacerle al nerdcito gordito para que me contara todo, y aún más al saber que mis amigas acaban de estar en tu casa y que tengo el USB con las fotos porno que te tomó Sasuke-

-N-no, estas mintiendo, -Tartamudeé mientras me cubría la cara con las manos. -No es Verdad.-

-¿Ah no? Pues compruébalo tú misma.-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sin poder contener los nervios salí corriendo por los pasillos hacia la salida, viendo como mi mundo se caía a pedazos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, hasta que al llegar a la calle oí la voz más dulce posible:

-¡Sakura! -Me gritó muy emocionada Hinata y antes de que pudiera decir algo corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con muchísima fuerza. -Estaba muy preocupada por lo de ayer, tenía miedo de que no fueras a venir hoy, y.-

Pero al ver que estaba tan agitada se detuvo de golpe. -¿Q-que tienes, Saku?-

-¿T-tienes a-auto?-

-Si, si, -Hinata sacó torpemente de su bolsita las llaves y me tomó enérgicamente de la mano. -Ven, vamos.-

La seguí mientras llegábamos hasta donde estaba estacionado un, Volkswagen Beetle Cabrio color fucsia y con toda la prisa del mundo me metí en él mientras Hinata se ponía al volante, acelerando tan rápido que hasta me asusté un poco. –Sakura , ahora dime,, ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-La maldita de Karin, -Respondí con la voz quebrada por la emoción. -Sedujo a uno de los nercitos y. me acaba de decir que tiene el USB que me dio Sasuke, el que tiene mis fotos.-

-Dios mío.-

-Quiere que renuncie a las porras y que….¡Que me haga novia de Neji! Y eso no es lo peor –Dije mientras colocaba ambas manos en mi cara.

-Ay Sakura , termina de decirme , me estas matando-Dijo Hinata con la voz un poco chillona por la emoción

-Ella quiere que ….que…-

-QUEEE?!

-Ella quiere que obligue a Sasuke para que sea su novio y vaya con ella a la fiesta-Dije con voz ahogada.

-Ay,no,no , maldita perra-Dijo Hinata y luego se tapo la boca como si hubiese dicho la peor de las maldiciones.-Disculpa mi vocabulario Sakura-Dijo en un susurro

-no…no importa , es lo que es, no?-

-N-no te preocupes, Sakura! -Respondió Hinata con visible preocupación, acelerando aún más el auto. -Sasuke nos sacará de esta.-

-No sé, Hinata, no sé. -Me mordí los labios. -¡¿Cómo va a poder Sasuke quitarle las fotos a Karin?! T-todo es mi culpa, ¡Soy una idiota! Hubiera borrado las fotos cuando él me las dio, hubiera...ahora perderé de nuevo a Sasuke-

-No, Saku, no te tortures así, mira, Sasuke siempre tiene un plan, él sabrá que hacer, aunque.-

-¿Aunque?-

Hinata me miró con nerviosismo. -Aunque primero tendremos que localizarlo, porque sus papas se lo llevaron a algún lado muy temprano en la mañana.-

Pero ya no nos dio tiempo de decir más porque con un brutal frenazo Hinata se estacionó justo frente a mi casa, e instintivamente salté como resorte para llegar a la puerta y entrar como de rayo, viendo que mi Papá estaba plácidamente desayunando en la mesa del comedor.

Me olvide de vergüenzas y molestias hacia mi papa.

-¡Papá! -Casi le grité. -¡¿Ha venido alguien?!-

-Si, -Me dijo sin dejar de leer su periódico. -Acaban de irse tus amigas, que vinieron a recoger el vestido que les dijiste.-

-¡¿Las dejaste pasar?!-

-Bueno hija, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo, si siempre te visitan tus amigas?-

-¡Papá!- Le dije a modo de reclamo mientras subía apresuradamente por las escaleras, pero cuando llegué a mi cuarto me quedé en shock.

Por todos lados se veían cajones abiertos, ropa tirada, libros en el suelo.

-Ay Dios, no.- Me dije con angustia mientras me arrodillaba al lado de la cama y metí la mano entre los colchones para llegar al lugar en donde había dejado el USB escondido, y al no encontrar nada la desesperanza me ganó y me quedé acostada contra el borde sin poder contener las lágrimas, hasta que un ruido extraño en la ventana me hizo voltear en su dirección, y cuando unos dedos se agarraron del borde el corazón casi se me sale del pecho: "¡Sasuke!"

Pero un segundo después la tierna cara de Hinata se asomó por ahí, a la vez que torpemente intentaba terminar de entrar a mi recamara aunque sin éxito, por lo que tuve que ayudarla y después de un empujón las dos caímos pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Preguntó Hinata inmediatamente, pero al ver mis lágrimas tiernamente las retiró con sus dedos y me abrazó muy fuertemente, consolándome al oído: -No llores, Saku, vas a ver que Sasuke solucionará todo, él siempre lo hace.-

-P-pero Hinata, ¿Qué va a poder hacer si Karin ya tiene el USB? Ella va a quitarme todo, hasta a Sasuke-

-No, no, -Hinata me dio un par de dulces besos en la mejilla. -Eso no podrá ser.-

-Hinata, no sé.-

Hinata cambio de tema y me dijo:

-¿Te cuento algo gracioso?-

Suspiré con tristeza.

-Me da algo de pena, -Puso una mueca simpática. -Pero te contaré como es que Sasuke me hizo su esclava, y así entenderás por qué sé que tú y el estarán siempre juntos.-

Mi curiosidad despertó de inmediato

-A ver-

-Bueno, así como lo hizo Sasuke, yo también te espiaba, y hasta me compré un telescopio para verte mejor. ¿Te confieso algo más? Los días en los que te asoleabas en el jardín eran los mejores para mí.-

Oír esa confesión me hizo sonreír un poco, y más por el encanto que Hinata le ponía a su narrativa. -¿Así que eras toda una pervertidita mirona?-

-Si, -Hinata puso una expresión tan tierna que no pude reprocharle nada. - ¿Y cómo no volverse loca por ti?-

Me sonrojé ante su piropo. -Pero sígueme contando.-

-Bueno, un buen día pensé: ¿Y porque no la invito a salir? Aunque claro, ¿Qué esperanzas tendría yo? Para empezar, sería difícil que a ti te gustaran también las mujeres, y aunque así fuera, ¿Qué esperanzas tendrías de salir conmigo? Por lo que me dije: Al menos tengo que tener algo de ella, así que.-

Hinata dudó un segundo y se puso roja de la vergüenza, sin atreverse a seguir contando su historia.

-Ay dime, -Le dije con la curiosidad a mil. -¿Qué pasó entonces?-

-Saku, perdoname, perdóname pero. –Hinata se cubrió la cara con un gesto infantil. -¡Un día se me ocurrió meterme a tu recamara para robarme un bikini tuyo!-

Me reí ante esa travesura.

-Pero, -Continuó apenada. -No contaba con que Sasuke te estaba grabando a todas horas, y cuando me estaba escapando de tu recamara el me interceptó, y al verme atrapada confesé mi amor por ti, el me dijo que…que…-

-Que te dijo?

-Que una persona arrogante como tu merecía a alguien que la domara y ese sería el, y como castigo por meterme en tu recamara me coloco el collarcito también para que encajara en sus planes y pensaras que yo tenía algún tipo de relación con el-Dijo Hinata dando un suspiro- El quería aclararte que entre él y yo no hay nada , pero le dije que yo misma te lo diría, tú me gustas Sakura ,t..t..también te amo-

-Oh. ¿Amor?-

Hinata se mordió los labios antes de continuar. -P-pero no te preocupes, te amo aunque sé que nunca me corresponderás.-

-Hinata, yo…-

-Déjame terminar, ¿Ok? me dijo que estaba interesado en ti .Eso hizo que poco a poco nos hiciéramos amigos, y él me dejaba ser cómplice en los videos que te tomaba, hasta que un día que saliste con el bikini blanco me dijo: No puedo más, tengo que hacer algo YA., Sakura, y...yo lo siento, yo siempre supe que él no era nerd, y no te dije nada, yo solo pensaba que sería un juego y nadie saldría dañado-

-Así que lo sabías? Siempre lo supiste...-Claro, era obvio, pero ya no podía molestarme por eso, ya lo había superado, ahora mi mente estaba aturdida con la idea de que perdería a Sasuke. -Ese día. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-

- Saku, no sé si por celos o algo, intenté detenerlo, pero Sasuke iba con total determinación en su mirada. Nunca lo había visto así , siempre presentí que algo saldría mal-

-Y. ese día me esclavizó.- Dije en voz baja, casi como un suspiro.

-Sí. ¿Te confieso algo más? -Hinata se rió con actitud traviesa. -El día del collarcito, él nunca supo que fui a comerte, el me envió como para darte un ejemplo pero nunca lo supo-

-¿Fue tu idea?-

Hinata puso una cara de total culpabilidad-Si, fue mi idea, lo siento-

-Ay, -Me reí ante su respuesta. -Pero, ¿Y no tenías celos?-

-Si, muchos, y al principio intenté competir por tu amor, pero al ver tus reacciones con él, tus miradas, y luego lo de la cancha de fútbol. Supe que.-

Se hizo un largo silencio.

-. Que tú ya le pertenecías.-

-Hinata , no sé, no lo sé , Karin , ella…-

-No Saku, -Hinata rozó sus dedos contra mi mejilla. -Sí lo sabes. El te ama, y nunca estaría con Karin-

De repente se oyó el sonido de un carro estacionándose en la casa de al lado.

. La de Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Holaaaaa :) espero que esten muy bien :D lamento la tardanza es que andaba un poco ocupada con la uni y queria entregarles un cap emocionante n_n hahaha ya aparecio Karin que cosas no ? cuando es que Karin no quiere a Sasuke para ella...Lo siento sino les agrada Hinata lesbiana pero necesitaba un personaje timido para este cap , aunque no es tan lesbiana como uds piensan xD ya veran porque hehehe no dire mas ..Gracias a todas las que dejan sus hermosos reviews , son un amor chicas, no me maten por dejar el cap hasta aqui T_T soy un amor lo juro xD ok no hahaha..Saludos.._**

**_Review?_**

**_Lady Alraune _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Advertencia : Este capitulo contiene lemmon explicito quedan advertidas n_n**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegó!- Saltamos las dos y con mucha discreción nos asomamos muy sigilosamente por la ventana, y el corazón casi se me sale del pecho al ver a Sasuke salir del carro de sus papas, aunque eso sí, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Preguntó Hinata en voz baja, y la respuesta llegó casi al instante: El papá de Sasuke se volteó a darle una palmadita de apoyo, diciéndole: -Vamos hijo, no me digas que te la pasaste tan mal en el retiro espiritual al que te llevó tu madre, ¿O sí?-

Sasuke estaba enojadísimo. -Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida.-

-Hijo, mira, -Su Papá adoptó una actitud comprensiva. –Entiendo que tu madre ha exagerado lo que sucedió, pero tienes que entenderla un poco. Para ella fue terrible verte así con dos chicas en tu recamara.-

-Hmph, te repito que ya no soy un niño-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero sólo aguanta un poco y verás que se le pasa, ¿Ok?-

-Ya que, pero que ni quiera mencionarme lo de los rezos e ir a misa todos los días, porque no pienso hacerlo.-

Me mordí los labios para contener la risa, y Hinata andaba igual, hasta que después de algunos segundos vimos que Sasuke y su Papá se metían a la casa mientras la horrible señora sacaba unas bolsas del mercado y se metía a la cocina.

-Ay Saku, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

Apreté las manos con determinación. -Vamos a meternos en su casa YA, tengo que hablar con Sasuke.-

-Pero Sakura, -Hinata me miró con angustia. -¿Y sus papas? ¡Si su Mamá nos encuentra es capaz de llamar a la policía!-

-No me importa, tengo que verlo ya.- Respondí con determinación mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras hacia la salida trasera hacia el jardín, con Hinata siguiéndome temerariamente a pesar de que mi Papá aún seguía en el comedor leyendo el periódico, pero cuando llegamos al jardín apenas nos dio tiempo de escondernos detrás de un arbusto porque la Mamá de Sasuke salió a colocar la basura en el bote junto a la calle.

-Dios, ¡Nos van a ver!- Dijo Hinata muy angustiada, pero al ver que la Mamá de Sasuke seguía caminando hacia la calle y nos daba la espalda me levanté de un salto y a toda velocidad atravesé los 8 metros que separaban mi casa de la de Sasuke y me metí por la cocina, con Hinata siguiéndome como si fuera mi sombra, y entonces me asomé sigilosamente por el borde de la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo con actitud traviesa al ver que no había nadie en la sala ni en el comedor, por lo que tomé a Hinata de la mano, abrí la puerta y…

¡Zas! Me impacté de golpe con algo, y nos quedamos congeladas de miedo por lo que vimos: Ahí, parado frente a nosotras, estaba el Papá de Sasuke.

-S-señor, -tartamudeé súper nerviosa a la vez que Hinata se apretaba a mi como si fuera una niña chiquita. –P-por favor, no diga nada, t-tenemos que…-

El señor puso una mirada comprensiva. -Chicas, no se preocupen, pero suban rápido porque mi esposa está a punto de volver.-

-¡Gracias señor, es usted un ángel!- Le dije mientras muy emocionada le daba un beso en la mejilla, y sin darle tiempo a nada subí corriendo las escaleras y de golpe me metí en la recamara de Sasuke , seguida muy de cerca por Hinata , que cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¡Sakura! –Sasuke saltó de su cama para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, aunque un segundo después puso la misma mirada en la cual reflejaba confusión -Que hacen aqui? sucedio algo ?-

-Sasuke, -Lo miré con ternura. -Tengo un problema, es que Karin me robó el USB.-

-¿Qué? Pero Sakura, ¿Cómo sabia ella que…?-

-¿Recuerdas a tu amigo, el gordito que estuvo ese día que me desnudé frente a todos?-

Ahora fue Hinata la sorprendida. -¡¿Te desnudaste frente a todos sus amigos?!-

-Hinata, -Me puse roja de la pena. –Luego te cuento.-

-Si, -Sasuke se puso muy serio. –Es mi amigo, y… -

-Sasuke , ¡Él fue el que le dijo a Karin todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y además le dijo que el USB tenía las fotos!-

-No, no puede ser, -Sasuke estaba muy mortificado. -¡El sería incapaz de traicionarme así!-

-Pero Karin es muy guapa, -Intervino Hinata . –Y tiene formas para sacarle la información al chico que sea.-

-Pero, -Sasuke estaba pasando de la negación a la aceptación. –Por Dios, Sakura, ¿Qué he hecho? Sin querer estoy destruyendo tu vida. No debí haberle contado eso.-

-N-no Sasuke , -Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. –No fue tu culpa, fue mía. Yo… Debí haber borrado el USB cuando me lo diste, y… ay, ¡Soy una idiota! Es mi culpa todo esto.-

-Bueno, -Nos separó Hinata con un gesto travieso. –Luego deciden de quien fue la culpa, ¡Pero hay que hacer algo ya!-

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba una laptop de uno de los cajones, y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poquito al ver su antiguo monitor todo quebrado gracias a la tremenda culeada que me había puesto el sábado. -¿Cuál es el email de Karin?-

-Es SexyVeryCool .- Respondí sin poder aguantar la risa, aunque Sasuke ni se inmutó y comenzó a teclear muy rápidamente a la vez que aparecían un montón de códigos y datos en la pantalla, hasta que con voz muy calmada nos dijo:

-Tengo un plan. Seguramente Karin va a querer copiar las imágenes a su cuenta de correo, por lo que primero tenemos que romper su clave para borrarlas.-

-Pero, -Preguntó Hinata. -¿Y si se las muestra a sus otras amigas?-

-No, -Respondí rápidamente. –A ella le gusta el control, y no creo que piense compartir las imágenes con nadie más. La muy perra va a querer tenerme para ella sola, y seguramente va a querer publicar las fotos en la fiesta de Halloween del sábado para humillarme.-

-¿Y qué pasa con las imágenes del USB?- Volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Eso es lo complicado. –Dijo Sasuke. –Lo de su cuenta de email no me preocupa, en un par de horas romperé su clave, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de borrar físicamente ese USB antes del sábado. El problema es que no creo que Karin suelte nunca el USB, pero…-

Salté de ansiedad. -¿Pero qué?-

-Pero si logro meter un virus en su laptop para que cuando ella meta el USB automáticamente se borren las fotos, podríamos vencerla.-

-¡Wow! –Hinata se emocionó. -¡Que inteligente eres, Sasuke ! Me gusta ese plan, aunque… bueno, ¿Y cómo le ponemos el virus?-

-No lo sé, -Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar su laptop mientras mordia su labio inferior. –Pero algo se nos ocurrirá, lo primero que hay que hacer es entrar a su email, luego ya veremos.-

En ese momento Sasuke volvió a escribir cosas indescifrables en su laptop vaya que si era inteligente , guapo e inteligente, y durante varios minutos Hinata y yo nos limitamos a mirarlo aburridas sin saber que más hacer, hasta que finalmente me senté en la cama y Hinata se puso atrás de mi contra mi espalda, deslizando sus dedos traviesos debajo de mi playerita y metiéndolos en mi ombligo, besándome suavemente el cuello y el oído una y otra vez.

-Hinata , -Le susurré mientras Sasuke seguía ocupado con sus labores de hacker. –N-no podemos hacer nada aquí, recuerda lo del sábado. Si su Mamá nos descubre de nuevo…-

-Saku, -Hinata se rió tiernamente contra mi oído. – ¡Ya se! Pero… no te estoy haciendo nada, solo te quiero dar besitos. ¿Me dejas?-

-Sí, pero… -Suspiré de forma algo obvia al sentir como Hinata estaba metiendo y sacando su dedito juguetón en mi ombligo. –Solo eso, ¿Ok?-

-Si, sí, sí. –Me dio otro beso en el cuello. –Solo eso.-

Pero 15 minutos después era obvio que no solo sería "eso". Las delicadas manos de Hinata se deslizaban ahora sugerentemente por mis piernas, levantando mi faldita sin ningún pudor a la vez que dejaban la delicada telita de mis panties blancas al descubierto, y…

De repente Sasuke se nos quedó mirando fijamente, como cuando un Lobo ve a 2 ovejas jugosas. Pero incluso ante tan tremenda tentación, intentó poner calma en este asunto: -Sakura , Hinata, ¿Cómo esperan que me pueda concentrar si están haciendo eso?-

-S-sí, -Claudia dijo en un tono de voz de niña regañada. –Tienes razón, sigue trabajando y… prometemos comportarnos, ¿Ok?-

Asentí ligeramente.

Pero 5 minutos más tarde…

Hinata seguía manoseándome las piernas, a la vez que me decía al oído: -Sakura , ¡Te ves súper, súper guapa vestida de tenista!-

Mi vanidad volvió a traicionarme. -¿Sí?-

-Sí. , ¡Esa faldita! Tus piernas, la cinturita, tu pelo en cola de caballo, tus ojos… ¿Se enojará Sasuke si te hago mi esclava durante unos minutos?-

Me mordí los labios al oírla decir eso, sintiendo como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir a la menor provocación de sumisión, pero…

…Pero no debíamos distraer a Sasuke con nuestras calenturas. La misión de él era más importante que todo.

-Ay Hinata , -Le reproché ligeramente. –Ya te dije que ahorita no debemos hacer nada. ¡Vamos a distraer a Sasuke!-

-No creo." Dijo con una sonrisita malvada, y justo estaba a punto de seguir besándome el cuello cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, y las dos instintivamente nos miramos asustadas. ¡La Mamá de Sasuke!

-¡Sasuke! –Sonó la aterradora voz de la señora. –Ábreme hijo, ¿No te dije que no pongas seguro en esta casa? Traigo tu ropa limpia.-

-Sakura, ¡¿Qué hacemos?!" Dijo Hinata muy asustada, e instintivamente la tomé de la mano mientras Sasuke nos abría la puerta del closet y nos escondíamos en una esquina del mismo detrás de unos sacos, y un instante después cerrábamos la puerta.

Entonces Sasuke le abrió la puerta a su Mamá, la cual entró y le dijo con visible molestia: -Sasukito , ya sabes cómo me molesta que pongas el seguro, siento que me ocultas algo.-

-No Mamá, -Respondió Sasuke con enojo, pero sin atreverse a levantar la voz. –Pero tengo derecho a mi privacidad, ¿No?-

-No después de lo del sábado.-Dijo la señora con indignación, a la vez que Hinata se apretaba aún más contra mi cuerpo en la esquina, y de repente…

La puerta del Closet se abrió de golpe, aunque afortunadamente un par de sacos verdes nos tapaban aún. Me quedé congelada en mi posición, casi sin respirar, y sólo el movimiento de la ropa al lado de nosotras mientras la Mamá de Sasuke acomodaba cosas en el closet rompía la tensión del lugar, aunque la señora daba muestras de acercarse cada vez más a nuestra esquina, hasta que…

-¡Mamá!- Sasuke le quitó a la señora la ropa que estaba acomodando, y ella se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-N-no, nada, es que yo puedo acomodar mi ropa, ya no soy un niño para que tú lo hagas siempre.-

Afortunadamente la señora no replicó ante esto. -Me alegra que lo veas así, hijo, acomoda entonces tu ropa mientras hago la comida.-

Un segundo después oímos que la puerta se cerraba, y totalmente muertas de nervios y sudando salimos Hinata y yo de nuestro escondite.

-Dios, sentí que nos iba a descubrir de nuevo. -Dije mientras me echaba aire con las manos, pero Hinata seguía sin soltarme. -Yo también, y me hubiera muerto de la pena si sucedía eso.-

-Tranquilas, -Dijo Sasuke mientras nos abrazaba cariñosamente a las dos. –No pasa nada, aunque tenemos que ser más cuidadosos con esto.-

-Sí.- Respondí con voz casi imperceptible, fascinada al sentir los brazos de Sasuke que nos apretaban y mantenían muy juntas, sintiéndome segura en medio de todo el caos que era mi vida. Y al parecer Hinata sentía lo mismo, porque se apretó aún más contra mi cuerpo, y después de algunos segundos era evidente que hasta Sasuke estaba acelerándose también.

-Sakura , -Dijo con apuros. –T-tenemos que controlarnos, esto no puede pasar por ahora.-

Pero nuestros instintos estaban ya tomando el control, y en medio de 3 agitadas respiraciones la situación se estaba calentando cada vez más, hasta que…

Hinata me dijo al oído: -Perdóname Sakura , pero ya no aguanto más.- Y entonces empezó a bajar junto a mí mientras besaba mi cuello, espalda y cinturita hasta que llegó a mi falda, la cual agarró por los costados y de un tirón fuerte la bajó hasta el suelo, dejándome sólo con mis panties. Bueno, al menos durante un segundo, porque con otro tirón también ellas también quedaron en el suelo, y entonces Hinata hizo la cosa más perversa y deliciosa posible…

Sus delicadas manos se apretaron agresivamente contra mis firmes nalgas y su inocente rostro se apretó entre ellas para darme juguetonas lengüeteadas en el ano, metiéndome su lengüita traviesa hasta el fondo.

-¡Ah, Hinata !- Di un saltito travieso al sentir eso en mi interior, y sin querer gemí fuertemente sin medir las consecuencias, ya que la Mamá de Sasuke podría estar aún cerca, pero…

… Eso ya no me importaba en estos momentos.

Esa lengüita me estaba volviendo loca, y al verme así Sasuke perdió la última pizca de auto-control que le quedaba y con total desenfreno levantó mi blusita y empezó a apretar y besar mis pechos sin parar, respirando agitadamente mientras lo hacía.

-Oh Dios, -Dije febrilmente mientras ese par de bocas me aceleraban a mil, aunque intenté débilmente poner un poco de razón en esto: -Chicos, ah, re-recuerden ... hay que…-

Pero era inútil, Sasuke y Hinata estaban aferrados con desesperación a mi cuerpo, y era evidente que no se detendrían ni aunque quisieran. Y mi propia voluntad estaba también de rodillas ya, con todo mi cuerpo reaccionando deliciosamente ante lo que estaba sucediendo, sudando ligeramente mientras mi temperatura aumentaba y mi respiración agitándose más y más, hasta que después de casi 10 minutos así…

Sasuke me dijo al oído: "Saku, estás empapada, quiero beberme todo."

Y un segundo después me empujó juguetonamente a la cama, aunque ni tiempo tuve de reaccionar porque la atrevida boca de Hinata volvió a apretarse contra mi ano y Sasuke , después de acomodarme de lado, hizo lo mismo con mi coñito. -Oh D-dios, -Gemí de nuevo ruidosamente. –C-chicos, oh Dios.-

Simplemente, esas bocas no paraban ni un segundo: La lengua de Hinata taladraba mi culo una y otra vez, metiéndose descaradamente hasta el fondo mientras sus manos apretaban agresivamente mis nalgas, y Sasuke se aferraba a mi sexo como si su vida dependiera de eso, con sus labios chupando agresivamente mi clítoris mientras su lengua se llenaba de mis jugos, con sus manos deslizándose sin parar por mis piernas.

-Ah, S-Sasuke , Hinata , ahhh.- Me retorcí en deliciosa agonía entre las sabanas mientras tiernos gemidos escapaban de mis labios, y en medio del éxtasis deslicé mis dedos por el cabello de Sasuke y Hinata , los apreté descaradamente aún más contra mi cuerpo, como si el placer recibido no fuera suficiente aún y quisiera que sus lenguas llegaran aún más profundo.

Y ellos respondieron aún con más intensidad, devorándome con tanta pasión que hasta tuve que levantar mi pierna izquierda en el aire para facilitar aún más sus ataques, sonriendo con total lujuria mientras mis manos seguían guiándolos, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que…

-Saku, -Me dijo Sasuke con apuros. –Gime en silencio, ¡Te va a oír mi Mamá!-

-S-si… -Gimió Hinata con ternura pero sin dejar mi vulnerable agujerito. –Nos van a descubrir.-

Pero lo que me pedían era imposible.

Simplemente, el placer era casi irresistible, y cada lengüetada, beso y mordida parecían hecha de fuego, envolviéndome de pies a cabeza en un mar de sensaciones que me estaban acercando cada vez más al más exquisito orgasmo, y así las cosas seguí gimiendo sin importarme nada, aunque la solución llegó de la manera más inesperada posible.

Con un gesto de travesura Claudia soltó finalmente mi culo y me dijo al oído: -¿Me dejas silenciarte, Saku?-

Asentí débilmente con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque un segundo después sentí movimiento sobre la cama, y cuando abrí los ojos vi que HInata se había quitado la ropa hasta quedarse sólo en sus lindas panties color rosa y sus tenis, y… un segundo después, se colocó sobre mi rostro como si quisiera sentarse en él, pero sin tocarme aun.

-Ay- Me quejé tiernamente al sentirme dominada, y más cuando Hinata agarró mis muñecas con sus manos y me obligó a colocarlas sobre mi cabeza, efectivamente sometiéndome.

-Lo siento, Sakura . –Me dijo con un gesto simpático. –Pero si vas a gemir, vas a tener que hacerlo con la boca ocupada en algo.-

-P-pero Hina, -Intenté resistirme un poquito. –Y-yo nunca he…-

-¿Nunca te has comido a otra chica?-

-S-sí, -Me puse roja de la pena. –Eso, yo…-

En ese momento sentí como Sasuke levantaba mis piernas sujetándolas por debajo de mis rodillas, y un instante después su poderoso miembro se abrió paso lentamente entre mis húmedos labios vaginales hasta llenarme por completo, con sus bolas apretándose agresivamente contra mi vulnerable ano.

"Ahhhhh." Me arqueé de forma felina al sentir como mi cuerpo era profanado de esa manera, y más cuando Sasuke comenzó a bombear mi coño con fuertes y vigorosas embestidas, haciendo temblar la cama una y otra vez. -S...Sasuke , oh Dios…así, así… ahhhhhh, mmmmm.-

-Sakura , -Dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras deslizaba sensualmente sus dedos por mi pelo. –Lo siento, tendré que silenciarte ya.-

-P-pero… -Intenté decir algo, pero con un movimiento HInata se apretó sensualmente contra mi rostro y entonces apretó mi cabeza entre sus piernas, inundando mis sentidos con la deliciosa suavidad de las tela de sus panties y el exquisito aroma sexual que desprendían.

Y no sé qué me sucedió.

Mi cuerpo se aceleró al máximo al sentirme así, sometida y obligada a servir a otra mujer, sin más opción más que comérmela mientras el golpeteo en mi interior ocasionado por la gruesa verga iba en aumento…

Y lo hice. Con total lujuria hice a un lado las panties de Hinata y me aferré al su delicioso coñito caliente, gruñendo como si estuviera en celo mientras sus jugos comenzaban a empapar mi rostro, a la vez que mi lengua se deslizaba descaradamente a su interior.

-¡OH DIOS, SAKURA!" Gritó ahora Hinata sin poder controlarse, y sólo gracias a que Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente y le metió mis panties en la boca es que evitamos que alguien oyera lo que estaba sucediendo en este cuarto.

Y sin duda, si alguien entrara en este momento vería frente a si el espectáculo más perverso y decadente posible. 3 cuerpos calientes, la cama temblando con cada acometida, el olor a sexo en el aire, una boca devorando un coñito, y otra saboreando la esencia de mis panties.

Me hubiera reído si pudiera, ya que me imaginé que a la Mamá de Sasuke ahora si le daría un infarto de vernos así. Pero el sexo de Hinata no me dejaba hacer nada más, ya que se movía descaradamente por todo mi rostro una y otra vez, y el único respiro que me daba era cuando se apretaba contra mi boca abierta para que lo chupara hasta el fondo…

Pero yo aún quería más.

Y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso.

Sin dejar de follarme, dijo con muchos apuros: -Sakura , ¿Q-quieres que te culeé?-

"Oh D-dios, sí." Gemí en respuesta.

-L-lo haré, pero… haz que Hinata se venga en tu cara. Es una orden.-

Oír eso fue tremendo. Con un empujón me liberé de las manos de Hinata y la agarré de las caderas, jalándola aún más contra mí para devorarla hasta que su coñito pidiera piedad, y fue tal mi intensidad que a la pobre inocente se le cayeron mis panties de la boca y comenzó a retorcerse deliciosamente sobre mi cara. -Ahhh, S-Sakura , oh Dios, t-tu boca…-

Pero aún faltaba lo mejor.

Con un gesto travieso deslicé mi dedo índice entre sus firmes y apretadas nalgas, y sin pedirle permiso ni nada comencé a insertarlo en su ano muy lentamente, aunque retorciéndolo agresivamente en su interior, y la reacción de Hinata no se hizo esperar: "¡Sakura! N-no, no, yo nunca… ahhhh, no… no pares, ¡No pares!"

Y me perdí al ver a Hinata así. Simplemente, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, una combinación de ternura y deseo imposible de resistir. Ver sus muecas, oír sus gemidos, la forma en que abría la boca y temblaba con cada latigazo de placer…

En ese momento sucedió algo con lo que no contaba. La primera en venirse fui yo, y en el momento en que ese exquisito fuego orgásmico comenzó a consumirme perdí la noción de todo. Cada poro de mi piel estaba al rojo vivo, el delicioso sudor sobre mi cuerpo parecía que entraría en ebullición, y el sublime olor sexual de Hinata quemaba deliciosamente mis pulmones…

Y me dejé llevar por ese mar de sensaciones, hasta que después de lo que parecieron horas…

Abrí lentamente los ojos y se me escapó otro tierno gemido. "Ay."

Y parecía que lo mismo le había pasado a los demás. Hinata seguía apretada contra mi boca, con los ojos cerrados e inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, gimiendo suavemente por todo lo vivido. Y Sasuke… había sido tal la intensidad de lo vivido que ni cuenta me di que su verga estaba clavada ahora firmemente en mi culo, y sólo su respiración agitada y el temblorcito de sus manos sosteniendo mis rodillas en el aire delataban que seguramente se había venido de una forma brutal, y que su semilla estaba depositada en mi interior.

Nos quedamos así durante casi 15 minutos, perdidos en el trance orgásmico que aun recorría nuestros cuerpos, hasta que finalmente Sasuke , con visible agotamiento, salió de mi cuerpo y se sentó en su silla para dar una nueva checada a lo que estaba haciendo su computadora, y acto seguido se dejó caer sobre el escritorio.

Hinata también estaba exhausta, y con débiles movimientos se dejó caer en la cama junto a mí, aunque aún tuvo fuerzas para cariñosamente tomar unos kleenex de su bolsa y limpiarme el rostro de sus jugos, besándome en cuanta ocasión tuviera, hasta que de repente Sasuke dijo emocionado: -¡Lo logré! ¡Tenemos la clave del email de Karin!-

Hinata y yo saltamos emocionadas y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama para ver como Sasuke entraba al email de Karin y sustituía las carpetas con otras.

-¿Por qué no simplemente las borras?- Preguntó Hinata con su carita de inocencia.

-No, sería demasiado sospechoso. Ella vería que la carpeta está vacía, y las copiaría a otra cuenta.-

Miré orgullosa a Sasuke , que seguía escribiendo cosas en la cuenta de Karin , hasta que después de algunos minutos volteó a vernos con cierta seriedad. -Ahora viene la parte 2 del plan.-

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- Pregunté con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

-Vamos a tener que meternos en la casa de Karin , tengo que llegar a su laptop.-

-Oh Dios.- Me quedé helada, pero en el fondo sabía que no teníamos opción. Y a pesar del riesgo que todo esto implicaba…

Aquí estaba Sasuke , arriesgando todo por mí. Sonreí ligeramente con ese pensamiento, sintiéndome segura con él a pesar de estar en medio de la peor tormenta, sabiendo que él nunca permitiría que me pasara nada.

Si, -Suspiré emocionada. –Se sentía bien eso.

-Ahora, -Me dijo Sasuke con un guiño coqueto. –Este es el plan: Mañana en la noche vamos a…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Holaaaaa :) un poco retrasada no ? hahaha tenia que organizar las ideas , pero aqui esta la continuacion n_n ah espero que se encuentren muuuy bien y el capitulo haya sido de su total agrado , Saludos :***_

_**Review?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	13. Chapter 13

-Ahora, -Me dijo Sasuke con un guiño coqueto. -Este es el plan: Mañana en la noche vamos a.-

-Sasuke ,H...Hay algo que debo decirte- lo interrumpí antes que contara su plan , debía decirle lo que planeaba Karin con él y conmigo.

Hinata coloco su mano en mi brazo yo la mire y ella asintió dándome ánimos para continuar

-Que pasa Sakura , porque me interrumpes ?-  
Respire profundamente y decidí contarle lo que pasaba

-Karin robo el usb con las fotos -baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos

-Ehmmmm , si , se supone que por eso es que están aquí no?- dijo Sasuke confundido

-Pero eso no es todo , ella quiere que q..ue- las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Dios sakura termina de hablar-Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-Esta bien, ella quiere que tu vayas con ella a la fiesta de halloween y seas su novio y que yo sea novia de Neji- Dije mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas.

Sasuke quedo sorprendido, y el silencio reino en la habitación

-Hey , Sasuke - Dijo Hinata moviendo el hombro de Sasuke.

-Eso...Eso es...-Sasuke se levanto de la silla y se agacho para quedar a mi altura, tomo mis cara en sus mano y me vio a los ojos -Sakura, eso es perfecto-

Mis ojos se ensancharon, que acababa de decir? Que era perfecto? Como podía decir eso? Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

-Qu...qué? Que estás diciendo Sasuke ? - quite con brusquedad sus manos de mi cara y me puse de pie caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación-Como se te ocurre pensar eso ? Es que acaso no lo ves? Karin quiere que te deje por Neji y que tu estés con ella! Y..yo no puedo permitir eso , y ahora tú dices que es perfecto ? Te volviste loco o qué ? -

Las manos me temblaban de la impotencia , no podía hacer nada , Karin me tenia en sus garras y ahora Sasuke salía con ese absurdo plan.

Hinata se coloco a mi lado y me abrazo - Cálmate Sakura , d..déjalo hablar si ?-

-Princesa escucha , eso es perfecto porque podemos tomar eso para nuestra ventaja , es que no lo ves ? Si yo salgo con Karin ustedes tendrán pace libre para entrar en su casa - Dijo Sasuke con evidente emoción mientras me abrazaba.

Y...Yo n...no puedo aceptar eso Sasuke , tan solo la idea de verte cerca de Karin me revuelve el estomago

-Dije mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho y el olor a perfume me inundaba las fosas nasales.  
Sasuke me acaricio el cabello en un gesto protector y me dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza .

-Tranquila , sabes que tu eres la única para mi , solo será para llevar a cabo el plan-

Me solté de Sasuke y me mordí e labio inferior  
-Y.. Neji ? Estas dispuesto a que salga con Neji? Dime soportarías eso?- Pregunte con un poco es esperanza para ver si se le quitaba esa idea de la cabeza.

Sasuke dudo un poco y me dijo - Sakura , yo confío en ti y sé que no harás nada con Neji verdad ?-

-N..No hare nada pero-

-Y si Neji la obliga a hacer algo que no quiere?-Dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Sasuke .

Sasuke se paso una mano por su rebelde cabello y soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que hay que dar un voto de confianza y pensar que no pasara nada, piénsenlo, es una oportunidad que no se presenta todos los días -

-Sí, pero una perra desalmada tampoco te amenaza todos los días- Dije con molestia.

Sasuke tenia razón aunque me dolía aceptarlo pero era verdad, si queríamos que el plan funcionara había que arriesgar un poco.

Solté un sonoro suspiro y me reincorpore - Esta bien acepto-

Hinata se situó a mi lado y coloco una mano en mi hombro -Estas segura?-

-Bu-Bueno segura segura no estoy , pero no queda de otra hay que hacerlo- dije resignada.

Bien, el plan estaba listo solo quedaba poner de nuestra parte para que funcionara y eso si ser muyyy convincentes ya que Karin era muy astuta y no era para nada la cabeza hueca que yo pensaba.

Entonces una idea paso por mi mente que enseguido hizo que los nervios se crisparan.

-Sasuke , nada de besos con Karin-dije haciendo un tierno puchero .

Sasuke puso una mirada maliciosa y dijo

-Bueno si ella me da besos como negarme a eso- en su cara apareció una sonrisa ladina y se cruzo de brazos

Sasuke estaba jugando conmigo así que dije

-Bueno en todo caso lo mismo se aplica a Neji no?  
Enseguida cambio su sonrisa y una mirada amenazadora de poso en sus orbes ónix.

-Sakura ni se te ocurra, sabes que puedo ser muy agresivo si me lo propongo verdad?- Dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a mi- Claro que lo sabes o ya se te olvida todas las cosas que hemos hecho ? - paso un dedo por mis labios y esa mínima acción ya me estaba poniendo caliente-

-Ejem- carraspeo Hinata- Hay un alma inocente aquí que no quiere ver ese tipo de insinuaciones -

Dijo con fingida inocencia, pudo haber sido inocente pero ahora de eso no queda nada.

Solte una ligera risa ante el comentario de Hinata

Unos toques en la puerta nos sacaron de la conversación Hinata y yo nos vimos con evidente miedo , Sasuke nos lanzo una mirada para que nos quedáramos quieta.

-Quien es? - pregunto Sasuke con voz amenazadora.

-Abre teme es Naruto-

Soltamos un suspiro de alivio solo era el amigo de Sasuke.

-Pasa- Dijo Sasuke con fastidio en la voz.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio alto muy atractivo con unos grandes ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes llevaba una camisa naranja con un sueter negro unos pantalones negros y unas converse negras.

-Temeeeeee ! - dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo a Sasuke que le saco el aire por completo.

-Mierda Dobe suéltame - de un empujón se lo quito de encima.

Naruto se rio nervioso pasándose una mano por la nuca -L-Lo siento Sasuke es solo que me emocione- en ese momento se percato de nuestra presencia

-Hola soy naruto el mejor amigo de este maleducado Teme - Dijo dándome la mano.

En ese momento vi como Hinata bajaba la cabeza y un intenso rubor aparecía en sus mejillas enseguida capte, así que Hinata no era tan lesbiana como decía, interesante, pensé mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en mis labios y mis ojos viajaban a Hinata.

-Hola soy Sakura un placer - dije sonriendo ligeramente .

-Vaya eres muy bonita Sakura-Chan , Sasuke siempre me hablaba de ti -

-Ah si ? - pregunte viendo a Sasuke que miraba a otro lugar mientras un rubor aparecía en sus blancas mejillas.

-Sip, siempre me decía lo linda que eras...heyyy teme que haces - Dijo Naruto. Sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe que le había dado Sasuke

-Hmph , cállate Dobe-

-Oh , espera , y tú ? Quien eres? - Dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Hinata

-Etto.. Y..yo soy Hinata - Dijo bajando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos

-Ahh Hinata -chan un placer - dijo Naruto dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla-También eres muy linda , no te pongas celosa eh?-

-Y.. . cosas que hacer-Dijo Hinata antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Me quede viendo muy divertida la puerta por donde había salido Hinata , ya sabía yo que esa patética excusa que yo le gustaba se le iba a ir olvidando poco a poco y que mejor que con Naruto , si salía viva de este plan buscaría una manera de juntar a Hinata con Naruto que era obvio que tambien le gustaba.

-Claro-Dijo Naruto muy extrañado debido a la actitud de Hinata.

-Oye , Sakura-chan-Dijo Naruto my cerca de mi oído-Que le sucede a tu amiga se puso muy roja y por un momento pensé que se iba a desmayar-

Solté una ligera sonrisa y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sasuke mantenía los brazos cruzados y como en sus ojos se reflejaba las ganas que tenia de matar a Naruto por estar tan cerca de mí

-Naruto , si aprecias tu vida alejate de !-Dijo Sasuke con molestia.

-Neh,Sasuke que amargado eres, solo le preguntaba algo a Saku, verdad Saku?-Pregunto Naruto con un brillo en los ojos que gritaban salvame.

-El tiene razón Sasuke, así que calma tus instintos asesinos-Me acerque a él y lo rodee por el cuello y le di un beso en los labios que el acepto gustoso.

Naruto carraspeo llamando nuestra atención y dijo-Por cierto Sasuke , tus padres salieron hace un momento así que te toca cocinar y alimentarme-Una sonrisa zorruna se planto en sus labios.

-Sigue pensando eso Dobe-Dijo Sasuke mientras me abrazaba.

Baje un poco la voz y vi a Sasuke a los ojos-Oye, prométeme que no pasara nada malo -Le dije en un susurro ignorando a Naruto que caminaba de un lado a otro registrando las cosas de Sasuke.

-Te prometo que no pasara nada, ya verás que todo se solucionara , pero eso si Sakura , prométeme que sea lo que sea que veas no harás nada para evitarlo , sabes que Karin es muy astuta y querrá hacerte sufrir usándome a mi- Dijo Sasuke mientras con un dedo delineaba mi nariz y se posaba en mis labios.-Te amo ,y pase lo que pase eso nunca cambiara-Pude notar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Lo se , siempre lo supe-Le di un abrazo y enterré mi cara en su pecho, ahí me sentía tan segura pasaron unos minutos y dije-Bueno , me voy , no puedo estar aquí, voy a aprovechar que tus padres no están para Salir-Dije despegándome de Sasuke.

Naruto, un place conocerte, tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien -Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haría todo lo posible para que el Hinata estuvieran juntos.

Un intenso rubor subió a las mejillas de Naruto mientras silbaba y veía a otro lugar.

-Hmph, termina de irte -Dijo con molestia ya que se había dado cuenta de lo apenado que se encontraba Naruto por mis palabras.

-Está bien, nos vemos-

-Acuérdate que mañana comienza el plan- Dijo Sasuke sosteniendo la puerta.

Asentí y seguí mi camino y en el fondo escuchaba como Naruto le pedía explicaciones a Sasuke del bendito plan, y así era, mañana mi vida cambiaria, Sasuke se presentaría en la escuela en su verdadera forma y estaría colgada del brazo de Neji mientras veía como Karin "triunfaba".

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Llegue a mi casa y escuche voces que provenían de la cocina.

-Ya llegue mama- Dije mientras mi mama salía de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Ah , hija que bueno que llegas , hay alguien que vino a visitarte -

-Ah si? Q..Quien ? - pregunte con miedo.

-Yo amiga-

Detrás de mi mama apareció Karin con una sonrisa fingida-Ay Saku, estaba tan preocupada por ti- Dijo Karin mientras me veía con una sonrisa ladina.

Que pretendía Karin apareciendose en mi casa? Ahora que quería? A caso no era suficiente con la estupidez que me había mandado a hacer?

-Bueno , hija es una grata sorpresa no? Así te levantas un poco ese ánimo y que mejor que con una de tus mejores amigas?

-Ella y yo no..

-Es verdad señora, vine a platicar un rato con Saku, verdad?- Me interrumpió Karin con la sonrisa más grande e Hipócrita que había visto .

Miraba a Karin con el ceño fruncido pero no podía decir más nada ya que mi madre aun pensaba que Karin y yo éramos buenas amigas.

-Suban a tu habitación Sakura , en un rato les llevo algo de comer-

-Ay , muy amable , es usted un amor , vamos Saku- Dijo Karin mientras me agarraba por el brazo con fuerza y me arrastraba a mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras mientras la fulminaba con la mirada .

Llegamos a mi habitación y me quite la mano de Karin con brusquedad enseguida cerré la puerta y me quede parada con los brazos cruzados.

-Que quieres Karin? A que se debe todo ese teatro que armaste con mi mama?-Dije con mucha molestia , me desagradaba la sola presencia de Karin.

-Huy no , pero que humor -Dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama y daba brinquitos -ven , siéntate- palmeo el lugar libre que quedaba a su lado .

-No ,gracias , aquí estoy bien , ahora dime que es lo que quieres y ya deja de aparentar ser amable que tu y yo sabemos que no eres así-

-Ash , tienes razon - dijo mientras se soplaba el flequillo que caía en su frente - Bien , dime , como va lo que te pedí?, ya hablaste con Sasuke- pregunto Karin con burla.

Bufe ante la pregunta de Karin , que cínica , solo había venido a preguntar los progresos de su estúpida venganza.

-Ummmm creo que no escuchaste- se paro y camino hasta donde me encontraba- pregunte si ya hablaste con Sasuke?- Dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por mi collar, enseguida le di un golpe en la mano y me aleje de ella.

-Si, ya hable con él y saldrá contigo y todo lo demás - dije mientras caminaba hasta mi cama y me dejaba caer.

Karin aplaudió un poco y soltó un chillido demasiado irritante, arrugue la cara y la vi con odio.

-Bien , perfecto , espero que no estés jugando conmigo sakura , porque sabes que pasara verdad?-

-Ya vete Karin , no me siento bien , tu presencia me enferma-

-Que humor , que humor , deberías buscar a Sasuke para que te coja- Dijo Karin mientras reia- Que cosas digo eh ? Es verdad que Sasuke ya no estará mas contigo y hará todas esas cosas ricas conmigo, imaginate nada mas a Sasuke encima de mi penetrándome salvajemente-

No aguante mas y unas ganas enormes de vomitar hicieron que saliera corriendo hasta el baño , me recline en la wáter y vomite todo lo que tenía por dentro.

-Are.. Que te paso? - Dijo Karin divertida desde la puerta del baño.

-V..Vete Karin- dije aun con la cabeza agachada mientras sentía las arcadas más fuertes.

-ok me iré , nos vemos Saku , cuidate esa enfermedad , debes estar muy bien para Neji -Lanzo un beso en el aire y se fue.

Que me pasaba? Tenía el estomago revuelto , después de vomitar me quede sentada en el frio suelo y escondí mi cara entre mis piernas, todo me daba vueltas, cuando me calme un poco me levante con cuidado y fui hasta el lavabo , lave mi cara y enjuague mi boca, Salí y me deje caer en la cama.

Me coloque en posición fetal mientras trataba de regular la respiración, me sentía horrible, todo me daba vueltas, cerré los ojos con fuerzas, necesitaba estar bien para lo que se venía , no podía enfermarme no ahora , más ganas de vomitar se hicieron presente y salí corriendo de nuevo al baño , después de vomitar de nuevo volví a lavar mi boca y mi cara , me mire al espejo y estaba pálida y temblorosa

-Que me pasa?- dije viendo mi reflejo.

No era estúpida, si mis cálculos no fallaban sabía muy bien lo que me pasaba, unas ganas inmensas de llorar se hicieron presente, negué con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, escuche como la puerta se abría y salí del baño.

Era mi mama que traia una dos charolas con comida -Y karin ?-pregunto extrañada.

-Se tuvo que ir, tenias cosas que hacer -dije con voz cansada.

-Que tienes hija? - pregunto mi mama acercándose a mi mientras colocaba las charolas en el buro de repente toco mi frente -Estas caliente , te sientes mal ? -

-Un poco, pero no es nada , ya pasara-

-Segura ? No quieres ir al doctor?-

-No, estoy bien , en serio- dije mientras me acostaba y me tapaba con las mantas..

Mi mama suspiro y dijo- Bien, pero si te sientes peor no dudes en decirme- se acerco a mí y dejo un casto beso en mi frente- Descansa-

Yo solo asentí mientras sentía como me invadía el sueño, mi mama salió y apago la luz de la habitación.

Necesitaba estar bien para enfrentar a Karin y al cabron de Neji , tampoco se las pondría tan fácil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y me levante con mucho cuidado de la cama, aun sentía como todo me daba vueltas así que trate de regular la respiración y un suspiro cansado salió de mis labios, me restregué la cara con las manos y vi la hora en el despertador que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, eran las 3:00 am, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Sasuke , así que tome mi celular y le marque .

-Sakura , pasa algo?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-No , nada , solo que….- Mordi mi labio y suspire- Necesito verte , es todo-

Aunque no lo estaba viendo, estaba muy segura que en este momento se estaba pasando su mano por su rebelde cabello.

-Quieres que vaya?-

-Puedo ir yo? –Pregunte con nerviosismo.

-Claro…ya sabes por dónde entrar-Dijo Sasuke

-Ok, voy en camino-

Corte la llamada y cubrí mi cuerpo con un pantaloncillo de pijama y una camisa de tirantes, todo el conjunto era de un color violeta, peine un poco mi cabello tome mi osito y me dispuse a salir viendo a todos lados como si de un ladrón se tratara, Salí de la casa corriendo y me adentre por la puerta de la cocina de la casa de Sasuke , llegue hasta su recamara , entre y cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado , ahí estaba Sasuke con unos lentes puestos leyendo un libro , con el torso descubierto y un pantalón de pijama color negro , al verme bajo el libro y se reincorporo en la cama.

Camine lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba y coloque una rodilla a un lado de él y la otra del otro lado sentándome a horcajadas, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y recargue mi frente con la de el.

-Te sientes bien?-Pregunto con preocupación.

Negué aun con mi frente pegada a la de él , sentí como sus frías manos se adentraban por mi blusa y di un respingo mientras apretaba suavemente.

-Quieres hablar?- Pregunto buscando mi mirada que se encontraba nublada ya que contenía las ganas de llorar.

Asentí y despegue mi frente de la de el , con mucho cuidado lleve mis manos a su cara y le retire los lentes, los doble y los coloque en el buro que se encontraba en su cama .

Di un largo suspiro –Karin fue a visitarme-

-Qué? Te hizo algo? Estas bien?-Pregunto Sasuke mientras revisaba mi cuerpo por todos lados , reí ante su tacto ya que me hacia un poco de cosquillas.

-Ya-dije en medio de las risas-No me hizo nada, solo fue a preguntar si había cumplido con lo que me pidió y me advirtió que no jugara con ella porque sino podían pasar cosas peores-Dije bajando la cabeza.

Sasuke coloco dos dedos debajo de mi barbilla y alzo mi cara, acomodo los cabellos que se habían rodado a mi cara y con su dedo acaricio mi mejilla, se quedo embelesado viéndome un rato analizando mis rasgos.

-Ya veo- Dijo de modo analítico-Te sentiste intimidada?

-B….Bueno..no… solo cuando comenzó a decirme todas las cosas pervertidas que haría contigo-

-Y le creiste?-

-Ay , ya , Sasuke , que es esto? Un interrogatorio?- Pregunte mientras un tierno puchero se posaba en mis labios.

-Molestia, solo quería saber, es todo, pero sino quieres hablar del tema, está bien- Dijo con cariño Sasuke.

Me adentre en su cama y me acosté a su lado abrazándolo por el torso , pase una pierna por entre sus piernas y escondi mi cara en su cuello.

-Hueles bien- Dije con mi cara aun escondida en su cuello.

Sasuke se rio ante mi comentario y sentí como su pecho vibraba, una sonrisa adorno mis labios, me mordí el labio inferior, quería contarle sobre los mareos y los vómitos, pero tenía miedo, además ya era suficiente con la presión que tenia Karin , a lo mejor no era nada , no quería preocuparlo así que descarte la idea y decidí disfrutar la cercanía de Sasuke .

El se acerco lentamente a mis labios y me dio un beso, mordió un poco mi labio inferior y lo profundizo, llenando lentamente mi cavidad con su húmeda lengua, sacándome gemidos tiernos, pase mis manos por su torso desnudo, rompí el beso y baje por su cuello dándole besos con mucho cuidado por su pálida piel, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje más hacia mí, quería sentirlo todo y si era posible hasta fundirme con él.

De repente sentí como todo me daba vueltas y unas intensas arcadas se hicieron presente, de un brinco me aleje de él, colocando mi mano sobre mi boca y con la otra hacia una seña para que no se me acercara.

-Sakura , que pasa?-Pregunto Sasuke asustado.

Salí corriendo hasta su baño y volví a vomitar.

Enseguida sentí como Sasuke apartaba mi cabello de mi cara, al terminar de descargar todo lave mi boca y pase mi mano mojada por mi cara. Me deje caer en el frio piso del baño mientras cubría mi cara con ambas manos, Esto no me puede estar pasando , pensé .

-Hey, está bien, no pasa nada-Dijo Sasuke acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

Mi cuerpo convulsionaba debido a los sollozos que a cada momento se hacían más intensos y gruesas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

-N…No es la primera vez que me pasa-Dije con la voz entrecortada.

Senti como Sasuke se tenso –Porque no me habías dicho nada?-Pregunto mientras me veía y sus ojos viajaban a todos lados.

-No quería preocuparte-Dije mientras hacia un intento de levantarme.

Sasuke me tomo por los hombros y me vio a los ojos-Sakura, no estaras….-

-Callate-Dije en un susurro mientras limpiaba con rudeza mis lagrimas.

-Qué?-Pregunto Sasuke mientras ensanchaba los ojos-

-Qu…..Que te calles- Dije mientras me alejaba de él y recogía mi osito –Estoy bien –

-No Sakura , no estás bien- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y yo me rehusaba a mirarlo a la cara .

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando y quizás tenía razón, me sentía frustrada y no quería aceptarlo.

Quizás yo…..estaba embarazada.

Sentí miedo ante esa idea y Salí corriendo del cuarto de Sasuke sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola chicas :) espero que estén bien, he estado un poco enferma por eso no habia subido este cap u_u mi imaginación no volvía , ademas he estado trabajando en un fic mio , asi es señores , pronto subiré el 1er cap de un fic de mi propiedad , cuando lo lean no me odien T_T D: así que me disculpan si encuentran algún error , bueno ya se le armo a Sakurita xD que piensan ustedes? estará embarazada o solo serán los nervios y stress que la tienen así ? pobre Sasuke hahaha , bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap :***_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


End file.
